Paradise Perfect
by KittynMina
Summary: Yes, bad title. Kiryu wakes up after his defeat in a strange new world. Zero Reverse never happened, he's not a Dark Signer and Crow is King. Everything is perfect for Kiryu, even Yusei is locked up. What could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:** Hi. It's Mina not Kitty for once. Several simple reasons; 1, Kitty isn't so keen on 5Ds, 2, she's working constantly now, and 3, I'm sure it's not healthy to let her imagination lose on her poor GX stroy with that much caffine in her system._

_**Anyway,** story summary, better than the proper summary; takes place just after Kiryu loses to Yusei but before he's resurected. Make sense? Good. Instead of finding himself in the Underworld, he wakes up in a parallel world that seems like a dream come true_._ Yusei's under survialance as a danger, he's living the good life in the Tops and how Crow bacame King is beyond him but it works to his advantage. It's perfect, right? Or is it just the begining? Some pairings, only faint at first but you might get stronger hints as we go on. Rating might also go up.  
_

* * *

"Kiryu…" Kiryu blinked a few times. "Kiryu, are you ok?" He knew that voice, he was sure. "Come on, talk to us."

"Hey, you're awake," said another voice, a girl this time, not so familiar. "Sammy, make sure the twins know he's alright, they were really worried."

Twins? Kiryu groaned and pushed himself from the ground. Where was he? He glanced around. Knelt over him was a platinum blonde teenage girl. She smiled. He gazed at her green eyes for a long moment. He was sure he knew her from somewhere. He glanced her over. She was in a riding suit. That made sense, just behind her was a D-Wheel in white and turquoise to match her suit and the helmet.

"Kiryu, are you ok?" she said gently, holding him steady. "Sammy and the twins were really worried about you."

"Yeah, I think I'm ok. What happened?" he said.

"We were duelling and something snagged the wheels, we both went flying. I don't think there's any damage to the D-Wheels and I landed on Sammy, but you took a knock," the girl replied.

"Who… who are you?"

"Oh sweetie boo," she giggled. That was definitely familiar. "You must have had a nasty knock to the head. I'm Chiyo?"

"Chiyo? But you… you're dead. We were eight and you died."

"No, I went to boarding school," she replied slowly. "How hard did you bash your head? What's the last thing you remember?"

"Err… I was duelling."

"Good, yeah, you duel a lot. Who?"

Then it hit him. That black anger welled up inside him again and his hand automatically went to his forearm where his mark should have been. But instead of his pale bare skin, there was tight, smooth fabric. He glanced down. A deep blue and black riding suit, torn up no doubt by this fall. But…

"Yusei…"

"Yusei?" Chiyo repeated. "As in Professor Fudo's boy? Why the hell would he be duelling you?"

"He… he's a Signer… it's my purpose… as a Dark Signer… why does this sound crazy when I say it out loud?"

"Probably because you've just had a nasty accident and you need go home and rest up, yeah?"

"No. I'm not insane."

"No, you've got a concussion or something stupid like that."

There were footsteps coming closer and suddenly a pair of green haired kids pooped into view, both grinning at him. Wait… weren't those the two brats that defeated Demak? Rua and Ruka? Why were they worried about him? But what really caught his attention was the red head just a little way off on a black and yellow D-Wheel, a winged helmet in his hands. His steely gray eyes were clouded with worry, but there weren't any markers on his face, and his hair fell around his face instead of sticking up, and he definitely looked a lot better off, but there was no mistaking it; that was Crow.

"How is he?" the Crow look-a-like called.

"I'm not sure. He doesn't seem hurt, but he's saying some crazy things," Chiyo called back. She looked back at Kiryu. "Please tell me you remember Sammy."

"Sammy?" Kiryu muttered. Figured about right. Crow was just a nickname that stuck until no one actually knew his real name. But if this wasn't the Satellite and Crow had a family, it made sense he had a proper name. "Loud mouthed, hot blooded idiot?"

"Yeah!" the twins cheered.

"Good, at least you remember something."

"I'm not sure what I remember. You know those TV episodes where someone bashes their head and has a dream that they're in a parallel world?" They all nodded. "I think I've just had one of them coupled with amnesia. I had no idea what I remember and what was a dream."

"Bummer," Chiyo muttered, a sweet contrast to what Crow- Sammy- said in response. "Well, in that case, we need to get you home. Come on. I'll deal with your D-Wheel, you hope in the car and let me and Sammy deal with things here."

"You two can look after Kiryu, right?" Sammy said to the twins.

"Yeah."

Chiyo helped Kiryu to his feet and the twins each took a hand, dragging him away to a waiting car. The pair kept watching him. He was sure that looking after bratty children was either Yusei or Crow's job.

"Ok, why are you kids staring at me?" he muttered.

"We're just worried about you," Rua said.

"It was a really awful fall," Ruka agreed. "You might be hurt."

"I'm not, I've got a headache," Kiryu replied.

"And you don't remember anything."

"I do remember some things, I'm just not sure what. So, why did Chiyo sound so surprised when I said I thought I'd duelled Yusei?"

"Because he's a psychic duellist, no one duels him," Ruka said quietly. "No one except the other psychics in the Arcadia Movement."

"The Arcadia Movement? That's Divine, right?" They nodded just as Sammy and Chiyo got in and the driver moved off. "But since when was Yusei psychic?"

"He had a mark, remember?" Sammy laughed. "Wow, you really did take a beating, didn't you? You don't remember that big glowing red mark on his arm?"

"I think so."

"Fudo was taken to the Arcadia movement to test whether he was a danger to us or not," Chiyo explained. "It was found he was too powerful to even be locked up because of his mark. So they took his most treasured monster from him-"

"Stardust Dragon," Sammy put in. Kiryu smiled. Typical Crow behaviour. "It's in the MIDs research facility to figure out why that card did so much damage."

"Thank you, Sammy. Anyway, yes. Fudo's most beloved card Stardust Dragon would always do far more damage than his other monsters. It's not confirmed, but there are rumours that it's killed a few people. So MIDs are trying to figure out why Stardust did so much damage."

"People as dangersous as Fudo are very rare," Ruka said quietly. "So he was deported to Arcadia's hostel in the Satellite."

"The Satellite?"

"Yeah, the man made island for the loonies, murders ect… just a few miles off the bay," Rua replied.

The pair of girls sighed and shook their heads and Sammy smiled gently. Kiryu was slowly coming to grips with where he was and what was going on. It dawned on him that he was in a limo, and he was in an expensive looking outfit… he was living the good life and Yusei was in a living Hell. What more could he ask for? He just knew he was going to love this new world.


	2. Chapter 2

The apartment in the Tops was even better than Kiryu had imagined. And it was his. He lived in this top quality place with his parents- actual parents. He wasn't alone, he might have been adopted in this world, but they'd raised him since he was a toddler, so it seemed he knew nothing else. Chiyo and Sammy sat him on the sofa. He was a little dizzy now he came to think about it.

"What happened to you?" came an exasperated voice from behind him.

He turned. A woman with long blonde hair stood in the doorway. She sighed and smiled, looking down at him. Her bright blue eyes glimmered in the light, full of concern. Was she his mother?

"Where you lot duelling with autopilot off again?" she laughed.

"Something snagged the wheels," Rua said quickly. "They all went down. It was something on the track."

"He's right," Sammy agreed. "We would have been gone down if autopilot was on."

"Probably would have been worse, since we managed to avoid crashing," Chiyo added. "But, Kiryu has some sort of amnesia."

"Aw, sweetie," she said softly, kneeling down to look into his eyes. "Honey, do you think you need to go to the doctors?"

"No, I think I'm ok. Some things are just a bit blurry, I'm getting it all back together again," Kiryu replied.

"Good," she said gently.

"Are you and Kiryu coming over for dinner with the others, Mrs Atlas?" Chiyo asked quietly.

Atlas? That got Kiryu's attention. He'd gathered he'd been adopted but by Jack's parents? And where on earth was Jack? Although, a mark had been mentioned. Was it possible the Mark of the Dragon was the one that everyone was talking about? He remembered that in the life he knew, Jack had his mark since he was born. Maybe he was in the Satellite too.

"Of course I am, Chiyo," she said brightly. "Everyone else will be there, and so will we."

"Great, just make sure that Kiryu remembers."

Once they'd left Kiryu found his way to his room. It was becoming more and more natural the longer he stayed in this world. The last thing he remembered was duelling Yusei, and seeing that strange dragon… Saviour Dragon. But after that it was all fuzzy. Was it possible he'd lost and this was his afterlife? It was better than the Underworld he'd seen between dying and returning as a Dark Signer. If this was his afterlife it was pretty good, Jack and Yusei were in lock down in the Satellite; Crow- the one who was easy to control even if his name was Sammy now- was at his side and Chiyo was alive. It was like he was supposed to be happy for once.

* * *

Although Kiryu was a enjoying living the high life, it was a normal life and that was something he wasn't used to. For one, he had a wardrobe full of expensive clothes, and he kind of missed his old red top and jeans. And of course, his mother, Charlene he'd found her name was, had insisted that for the dinner he wore a shirt and tie. Not his favourite attire. Sitting down for dinner with a large group of his apparent friends and family in Rua and Ruka's home wasn't something he was used to either.

Around the table was incredibly noise. It kind of reminded Kiryu of dinner back in the day, when Crow's bunch of orphans would make a racket. But Kiryu had quickly got used to it, and figured out who everyone was. Mrs Barton was Rua and Ruka's governess, and was cooking and serving. Jonathan was his adoptive father, a bulky man who could have been Jack- only taller if that was possible- with brown hair and he worked for the city council, pretty high up as well he gathered.

Sammy was there with his own adoptive parents. It seemed that they weren't completely disaster free. Dr. Madeline Dee was Chiyo's mother- again not by blood- and apparently had been dating Rudger- Rudger Godwin of all people- who had taken in Sammy when he was a child. Kiryu just figured that it was fashionable for the rich upperclass who were always in the public view to take in orphans and raise them as their own. Good publicity and all. Rex was there too, only he didn't have a child. Jack's old assistant- Mikage, or something- was there, bustling around after Sammy, who it turned out was King, which really amused him.

But what really got to Kiryu, surprisingly, was Professor Fudo. He'd yet to get his first name, everyone either called him Professor or Fudo. But he did look so sad. Hannah Fudo, who it turned out was from Australia originally, was rather happy, chatting freely with the others, but Kiryu felt sorry for Fudo. He knew how it felt to lose his parents when he was a kid, but he hadn't been alone, they'd all gone through that. Losing your child, to have your child locked up as dangerous was something else.

"How's your head, Master Atlas?" Mikage said.

It was a moment before Kiryu realised she was talking to him. Atlas wasn't his name, how was he supposed to put up with that?

"Err… it's not so bad thanks," he said quietly, lowering his gaze.

The dinner was brilliant, but Kiryu couldn't shake his slight awkwardness. This was really not his comfort zone. He'd far rather be having a death duel than having to be so polite and considerate. It really wasn't his thing. He was alone on the terrace on the roof, gazing at his reflection in the swimming pool. His eyes were still that golden hazel and there was no marker on his cheek. He was completely normal.

"Something wrong, Kiryu?" Kiryu turned and Professor Fudo was behind him, smiling gently. "You seem troubled."

"No. I'm ok, I guess. Are you ok? You look really sad," Kiryu replied.

"I think we both know why that is, don't we?" he laughed bitterly. "I hear this bump to the head has you thinking you were in a parallel universe?" He sighed and nodded. "Kiryu… there was a strange energy spike at roughly the time that you had your accident and from what I've seen, it could well have killed you, believe me, I watched the CCTV."

"Oh. Wait what are you saying?"

"I'm saying is it possible it wasn't a dream?"

"It didn't feel like a dream."

"Then is it possible you died in that world?"

"Yes, I guess. Yu- I mean, the duel I was in, if you lost you were turned to dust and sent to the Underworld. The person I was against had just summoned a new monster I never even knew he had from a deck that was pretty much the same old on he's always had."

"The reading on Stardust Dragon went sky high."

"It was using Stardust and some Saviour Dragon that the dumb Crimson Dragon gave him."

"So you did almost say Yusei."

"No. I didn't mean- I just-"

"Was my son the owner of Stardust Dragon or not?"

"He was…"

Professor Fudo sighed and closed his eyes. He looked exactly his son, just older and more rugged, and a little more tanned. He looked so pained talking about his lost son. It did cross Kiryu's mind that they could have easily had another child but he decided not to say it.

"Kiryu, I've noticed how uncomfortable you seem tonight. It's possible, and this is just a theory, I could just be jumping to conclusions, that perhaps you could have died at the same time as you died in this world and somehow ended up here rather than in some sort of afterlife." Kiryu nodded. It would make sense… kind of. "Tell me, in that other world…"

"Yusei?" Kiryu guessed. He nodded. "He was my friend once. He's surrounded by friends, Jack, Crow, all those others."

"So it's better in that world?"

"Not after Zero Reverse. The reactor went into negative rotation and went off, everything went up in smoke. Half the city broke off, loads of people died and loads of kids were orphaned. And of course, we banded together, Crow Jack and Yusei were raised by Mather, while me and Chiyo raised ourselves."

"You don't sound very fond of them."

"I was once, but Chiyo died, Jack and Crow left and then Yusei betrayed me. I was locked up for fighting for our right to duel and sentenced to execution."

"No wonder you were in a death duel. And he won?" Kiryu growled and nodded. "He blames you, you know?"

"Huh?"

"I've been to see him a few times, to let him know that he's not alone, but he's changed so much." The professor sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Since it was you who was there when he was found and taken away, he blames you, he thinks that you turned him in."

"I don't think I did."

"No you probably didn't. You and Yusei were incredibly close, that's why he hates thinking you'd betrayed him. Kiryu, perhaps you can help him. Would you like to come and see him with me?"

"I'm not sure," Kiryu muttered. "I don't know if I could face him."

"I think it would help you both."

"I'll think about it."

"I'm going to see him again tomorrow, come to the lab at eleven tomorrow if you want to come. I'll leave at half past. I hope you do decide to come and see him, I'm sure it'll help."

"Hey," Chiyo called, running out with the others following her. She had a camera and tripod. "Come on, I want a picture of everyone in their best."

Every gathered in around Kiryu and Professor Fudo while she set up the camera before squeezing in between Sammy and Kiryu, wrapping her arms around their neck and shoulders as the camera went off.

* * *

"Have you seen you've got a visitor tomorrow, Yusei?"

Yusei looked up slowly from his book. The tall blonde in the doorway gazed down at him with those violent, burning amethyst eyes. Yusei's lips tugged in a slight smile, the most the could be expected from the situation. Jack Atlas knew him better then he knew himself half the time.

"My father?" Yusei said quietly. Jack nodded. "Big surprise. He spent all his time working when I was around and now I'm gone he wants to ignore his work and spend time with me."

"Too bad," he laughed. He slammed the door and sat on the bed. "Stop complaining and get a grip. This time, tell him to get lost." His pale fingers closed around Yusei's darker ones, and Yusei lowered his head, letting his fringe hang over his eyes. "You don't need him. You don't need any of them. We're your family, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. We need each other."

"Besides, if you weren't here, you'd be dead, right? You'd be given the death sentence because you're too dangerous. They see people like us as nothing more than animals, rabid dogs who've bitten someone, ready to be put down. Your father has disowned you and your best friend turned you in. But I'd never betray you."

"No," Yusei whispered as Jack took his book and lay in on the bedside table. "We're the same, you and I, and no one else understands that. They call us freaks, but it's their own fault."

Yusei let Jack's arms wrap around his shoulders and draw him in. He'd been sharing the room with Jack since he'd been turned in. Divine had led him in here to see the blonde sitting there looking furious. He'd been warned that Jack was a loner, often violent and cruel and so full of pride. But somehow they'd bonded and their friendship was unexpectedly strong.

He'd been quite surprised to learn Jack was the son of two people he'd known all his life and yet he'd never known about him. Charlene and Jonathan had never mentioned that they had a son of their own, not adopted like Kiryu. Perhaps if Jack had been there instead of Kiryu… No. He refused to think about that. He simply relaxed against Jack's chest as the blonde switched off the light, letting the gentle red glow of their cursed marks fill the room.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Thank you very much for the all the favs and the comment ect. Lovely people. If you're wondering how I get the chapters out so fast, it's because_ I'm backed up and got a load of them ready.

* * *

"What do you think?" Kiryu said quietly.

Chiyo sat on his lap and he ran his fingers through her hair. It was early and he'd been puzzling over Professor Fudo's offer. How was he supposed to help Yusei, how he'd hated for so long? But he wasn't the same Yusei was he? He found himself waiting for someone other than Professor Fudo to say his name. It seem forbidden.

"I don't know, Kiryu," she replied. "I honestly don't know. Do you want to go and see him?"

"I hate him. He betrayed me," he growled.

"Of course," she agreed.

"Of course what?" Sammy asked plopping himself on the edge of the bed. "What are we talking about?"

"Try listening Blackbird," Kiryu laughed. "Professor Fudo wants me to go with him to see Yusei."

"Ah, Profo is strange like that."

"Profo?"

"Yeah, PROFessor FudO," Sammy said. "I don't think he actually has a first name. If he does no one ever uses it and no one under fifty knows it."

"Fifty?" Chiyo repeated.

"Look," Kiryu snapped. "Should I go or not?"

"Yes."

The reply came from them both at once. He smiled. Well, some things never changed. It seemed no matter where he was he was going to have some one of other making sure he didn't have regrets.

Professor Fudo actually looked surprised to see Kiryu waiting for him. He smiled and Kiryu glanced away. He didn't really want to go but… Sammy and Chiyo were right, he had to make sure that he didn't spend his life wondering what would have happened. He had to just see him, just to see him caged up and broken, just like he had been.

As if trying to sooth himself in the helicopter ride, Kiryu shuffled his deck- which oddly enough was his Infernity deck that he'd used against Yusei not his original deck- letting the familiar cards move freely through his fingers. Then he caught sight of a card that he couldn't imagine still being in his deck; a card that made him certain this was either a dream or a different world. Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu. How was that still in his deck? A dark presence surrounded him and everything went numb.

"_I'm still here, Kiryu. You're not going to get away from me so easily."_

"Why are you still here?"

"_You're my vessel. I have an interest in your mental state and your welfare. If you die, I die. Where are we going?"_

"Don't you know?"

"_To see Yusei, yes? Will you hurt him, make him pay? Shall we destroy him, Kiryu? Together, you and I? We are one, Kiryu, my wants and desires are the same as yours. I know you and I know you want to rip that boy to pieces."_

"Leave me alone. I'm just going to see him, to make sure he's suffering."

* * *

"Your father will be here soon," Aki said. "Are you ready?"

"I don't want to see him," Yusei said. "That man never wanted to be around me before. Why do I have to see him?"

That question was directed at Divine. The man watched the three Singers for a long moment. Jack, as usual, had his arms around Yusei's shoulders protectively, while Aki was leaning against the wall with her eyes closed. Yusei's quiet nature had got him in a lot of trouble with the other Satellite duellists, with most of them being volatile and unstable, they thought Yusei was an easy target. Jack had quickly put a stop it that. No one messed with Jack or Aki and since Yusei had a mark first Aki then Jack had welcomed him. As news spread the he had a mark too, people began to avoid him all together.

"You have to see him because he's bringing someone with him," Divine said gently. He sauntered over and running a hand through Yusei's hair. "And, if you keep entertaining his whims, you may be able to reclaim your dragon." He smiled and Yusei closed his eyes. He'd always responded well to physical affection as it seemed he'd lacked it as a child. "You want your dragon back, right?"

"Of course I do," Yusei whispered.

"Good." There was a beeping from Divine's phone and he glanced at the phone. "They've arrived. Come, Yusei."

He led Yusei to the visiting room. A large, pretty much empty room. It was safer that there was nothing that the residents- young adults in particular were prone to outbursts when meeting friends and family- could throw or break or hurt themselves or others on. Standing at the end of the room, was his father, looking as serious as ever. For once, Yusei wished he'd show a bit of emotion. Then he caught sight of the young man next to him.

"What's he doing here?" he snarled.

A cruel smiled appeared on Kiryu's lips. How could his father brought him? Wasn't he supposed to be trying to make him feel better? His father stepped forwards, raising his hand calmingly.

"Yusei, son, it's important that you and Kiryu talk," he said gently. "He's not the same person you left behind."

"How dare you bring him here. It's not bad enough that you lock me up here, disown me as your son and take my Stardust, now you bring him here and expect me to forgive you and him? Not a chance. I'm done."

"Go on, Yusei," Kiryu called. Well, he was right, that didn't sound like the old Kiryu. "Just walk away just like you always do. Coward. You can't just stand a fight for once can you. Get a backbone."

Yusei strode forwards, standing barely an inch away from his former friend, the mark on his arm blazing and he was certain that Jack and Aki would be feeling his pain, he could feel their support. Kiryu just sneered, something almost insane coming into his eyes. It was hard to think he'd once loved those eyes, blazing and determined.

"Well, at least you're not running."

"You're not scared, Kiryu?" Yusei hissed. He didn't lose his temper often, but Kiryu was one person he wouldn't control himself for. "Isn't that why you handed me over? Because I'm a monster? I have a mark? Well?"

"You think you're scary?" Kiryu replied. The laugh that accompanied that comment was chilling and definitely lacking sanity. "You have no idea what a monster is, Yusei. You want a terrifying monster, duel me and I'll show you true power."

"I'd kill you."

"I've died several times already. Death doesn't scare me and your mark's just the sissy little mark of the good guys. I'm the bad guy in the story."

"You…"

For a moment he lost complete control and lashed out with his fist. Kiryu caught his wrist with his own right hand and pain flashed through Yusei's body. The lights in the room flickered and the room was plunged into darkness but Yusei couldn't take his eyes off Kiryu. His mark was burning, a crimson glow lighting up their faces, but it was a met by a violet flare on Kiryu's own arm. As the lights began to flash and flicker once again Yusei could have sworn he saw Kiryu change. The whites of his eyes became black, his outfit changed to a black cape lined with turquoise and for a brief moment, even their surroundings changed to a run down, scrap filled island, and lying on the ground was a smashed up D-Wheel and a man in a blue jacket and red helmet.

The lights came back on and everything returned to normal. Kiryu no longer had the burning purple mark and he looked exactly as he always had. He sneered at Yusei and yanked him closer so he could whisper in his ear.

"I'm your dark counterpart, Yusei. And it is so good to see you suffering just as you made me suffer. If I can't have the pleasure of killing you I hope you end your days as I did, cold alone and wanting blood, because you being a damn Signer, you're not getting the second chance I did. Have fun."

Without a even another word or a second thought, he tossed Yusei back and left the room. Yusei's stomach churned. Especially seeing his own father follow Kiryu out without a word. He glanced at Divine, who was watching thoughtfully.

Yusei got up from the floor carefully and walked out to where Jack and Aki were waiting for him. He smiled slightly but he knew they could both see through it.

"What was that?" Aki asked. "Why did our marks flare up? What happened in there?"

"Kiryu has a mark too," Yusei whispered.

"So, that bastard who betrayed you for having a mark has one two," Jack growled. "I'm going to make his life hell when he gets caught."

"No," he replied. "If our marks develop into that I don't want to live that long."

"What?"

"kiryu's mark was dark and strange. He's very different from us and he'd not scared of me. He wants to duel me. He showed me this… it was… it was mess. It was an island that was falling apart and I think this D-Wheeler on the floor was dead, he D-wheel was going straight to the scrap yard at least. What if he… he's changed a lot and I think he's coming after."

"Stop being so paranoid," Jack snapped. "Com on, don' think about him. Let's you something you can take apart."

Divine smiled watching Jack lead him away, Aki following them quietly. If Director Godwin really wanted his psychic army, those three would be at the head. His smile widened. They were the perfect trio as far as he could see. Jack was the strong, loud and brash leader, Yusei was quiet, but confident and calculating and Aki was cold, sometimes cruel and definitely unpredictable. They just balanced each other out. It was worth the time he'd spent raising Jack really.

"_He's a child," Divine snapped, looking down at the blonde haired boy. He was only three or four. What would he want with him? "I'm afraid until I know he is actually dangerous, he'll either be locked in the Facility or you'll have to put up with him."_

"_You've got a place where you teach psychics to control their powers," his mother replied._

"_Mrs Atlas, that place is only for those old enough to come to me and my hostel in the Satellite is for those deemed dangerous, there's nothing I can do."_

"_Jack, sweetie," she said gently, handing him a small duel disk. "Why don't you show the nice man your dragon?"_

_Jack did just that. From his Synchro deck he drew a powerful dragon and placed the card on his duel disk. The red and black dragon roared as it burst into existence, towering over the little boy, completely dwarfing him. Divine smiled as the dragon's wings slowly folded forwards, shielding Jack protectively. Perhaps there was something to this boy._

"_Jack," he said quietly, moving as close as the best would let him. "Can you make other monsters real?" He nodded. "But I bet this one's your favourite?" Another nod. "I can see why. He's very fond of you isn't he? Ok, Jack, you see that bench over there?" Jack nodded once more. "Can you ask your dragon to show me its power and destroy it for me?"_

"_Red Demon's Dragon!" _

_The dragon straightened up as the boy raised his hand. It opened its mouth a fire gathered between the powerful jaws. Jack threw his hand forwards towards the wooden bench and Red Demon's Dragon launched a ball of flames. It exploded into a raging inferno. Divine smiled. Jack was powerful indeed, even at such a young age._

"_Mrs Atlas, I believe I do have a place for your son here," he said, glancing down at Jack, who was patting his dragon's muzzle. "Please, if you value his development as a good and social member of society, you won't come and see him again. He'd young enough to forget all about you quickly and it would be better that way."_

"_What? But he's my son!"_

"_He must be surrounded by people like him. If you were to interfer not only would it confuse him as to his personal identity, it would lead to him harbouring hatred and distain for the mother who thought he was a monster."_

"_I don't think he-"_

"_I know that, but he's a child. And you'd be surprised how many kids, barely ten, who come to me telling me that their parent's think their monsters. Children's mind don't understand why people are wary or that they're dangerous, only that people are afraid, and what are people afraid of?"_

"_Monsters…"_

"_Exactly." He smiled and glanced at Jack. It was amusing to such a small pale child playing with this large, powerful dragon as if it were nothing more than his pet dog. "So we're in agreement. Thank you for your concern. And don't you worry. I'll look after him like he was my own."_

"_O-ok." She turned to Jack, who smiled up at her. "Jack, love… you be good." He nodded, but looked very confused. "I'm sorry, Jack, I'm so very sorry. Mummy loves you, remember that, this is for your own good. I'm only doing this for you. Be good."_

_She planted a gentle kiss on his forehead and walked away, obviously struggling not to look back. Jack tried to follow her, but the door closed and locked. The little boy pulled against the door handle with all this strength, which wasn't very much at his age, but he couldn't get out._

"_Jack," he said gently._

_He didn't listen, just carried on crying for his mother. Under his sleeve there was a bright red glow and his dragon let out a deafening roar. If Divine didn't know better he'd say that the beast felt Jack's pain. He sighed and left Jack to get used to the new situation. He couldn't do much harm in there, and neither could his dragon. They could soothe each other and he'd return later._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note:**_ Hi again. Ok, this one took a lot of work. Thanks again for comments and so on. Anyway, this chapter is very important and is probably the equivilent of a flash back episode. Carries on roughly where last chapter left off, with Divine and Jack and the introduction of Aki. Have fun.

* * *

_Divine watched from the gallery as Jack finished his fifth opponent in a row with his Red Demon's Dragon. The boy used every and any opportunity to call it out a brutally smash through his opponents defensive and offensive monsters. There were very few monsters who could take on Jack's dragon and his skill wielding it. His deck responded to him. It seemed whatever hand he drew, he could get his dragon out within a few turns, before most people could even get out a tuner or get a gauge on the duel. And while most psychic duellists could simply summon whatever monster they placed on their duel disk, Jack struggled greatly to summon monsters he wasn't used to. It took a lot out of him, but Red Demon's Dragon refused to materialise for anyone but Jack without sucking a lot of energy. Even Divine himself had struggled with it. It seemed it would only work for its chosen, beloved master. _

_Jack was now five. He'd had a growth spurt and had developed a deep hatred for his family- with his help of course- and all those who tried to push psychics aside. Divine kept the boy at his side almost all the time. Partly to keep him loyal and partly to make sure he was safe from outside influences._

_Jack smiled as Divine walked over. He'd done well. Divine smiled and lifted him into his arms. Divine cared about him more than his family. He wasn't going to abandon him. They completely ignored the fact that one of their group was on the floor, having taken the full brunt of Jack's attack. But Divine took Jack up to his office. Jack was used to it in there. Divine had paper work to do and business to deal with, so Jack had to amuse himself. Divine forbid him from summoning Red Demon's Dragon to play with. So he sat against the desk watching the TV on the wall. _

"_Jack," Divine said softly. Jack looked up. "You know that it won't always be this easy right?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean, one day you're going to have to fight, in public, to make sure that people know we're not monsters, we're real people," he replied gently. "So you don't have to hide anymore."_

"_Ok. They'll all fall to me and Red Demon's Dragon anyway."_

"_Yes, one day they will. One day, when you're old enough."_

_

* * *

_

_Jack was not impressed. He glared at the girl's back, praying Divine would let him test her power so he could set Red Demon's Dragon on her and watch her cry as she was burnt. It had been him and Divine for six years, and suddenly this girl came in, Divine said she was as strong as him. That wasn't possible. She might have been a year or two younger than him, eight or nine, but even if she was the same age he was always going to be stronger. And Divine was always going to be his. But he already seemed to want to spend more time with this girl. Jack growled and closed his eyes only to feel a hand on his cheek, fingers cupping his chin. He opened his eyes again as his chin was lifted. Divine was behind him, gazing down at him. He smiled down at Jack._

"_Don't get jealous, Jack," he said gently. "You know you're always going to be my little boy, no one is going to change that. Hmm? No one is going to come between us. But you know how important it is to help her, you know how hard it can be being young with the gifts that you have. People don't understand. Remember how scared you were?"_

"_Ok, fine."_

"_Don't," he warned. "I know when you get jealous you start acting up, don't go causing trouble."_

"_I won't."_

"_Promise, Jack?"_

"_I promise. I won't cause trouble with the new girl."_

"_With anyone."_

"_With anyone." _

"_Good." Divine leant down and pressed his lips to Jack's forehead for a moment. "Now run along."_

"_Ok…"_

_

* * *

_

_Jack stood next to Divine watching the Satellite members of the Arcadia Movement. Divine had just moved Jack and Aki there. Jack was reluctant to go down with Aki, who was confident she could fight off anyone. Jack wasn't so sure. These people were dangerous and psychic just like they were. He was thirteen now, but that didn't mean he wanted to go into a room with loads of crazy duellists. Divine kept assuring him that he need to trust Aki more for some mysterious reason but he was certain that being away from the mysterious girl was what he wanted. Something about her spooked him._

"_I think Aki needs your help, Jack," Divine whispered._

_Jack glanced at her and frowned. A group of teenage thugs had surrounded her and one had her pinned to the wall. Without being able to reach her deck and duel disk, Aki was all but helpless. Jack on the other hand, have learnt to act without needing to reach his cards, not to mention his height was rather intimidating._

_He sighed and made his way down to the room Aki was in. The other boys took no notice of him, and why would they? He was just another of them. _

"_Let her go," he said calmly, but they all turned and fell silent. He had always been commanding. "Now."_

"_Why should we?" the one who had her pinned replied. "She's a freak."_

"_We're all freaks," Jack countered. "Get over yourself."_

"_You think you're tough, new kid?" he laughed. Jack just smirked. "Fine let's see how tough you really are." He let Aki go, and Jack pulled her behind him. "Fight me without your deck. I'll bet you're all talk."_

"_I don't need a deck to make you burn," he hissed. He handed Aki his deck and duel disk as the other boy did the same. "Just watch and wait."_

"_What are you doing, Atlas?" Aki snapped. "These are the type of thugs who were in the city, there's a reason they're out here."_

"_And there's a reason I'm out here," Jack replied coldly. "Put my deck on the floor, or at least Red Demon's Dragon, I don't want you getting hurt."_

"_I thought I said no deck, Atlas," the boy across from him called._

"_You did."_

_The mark on Jack's arm flared up and he stood perfectly still as the boy ran at him, ready to swing at him. There was an earth shaking roar and a sudden wind blasted the teens back. Aki cried out and Jack glanced back just in time to see her drop a card, no doubt his dragon. But there was a mark on her arm too!_

"_Red Demon's Dragon!" Just as always, the moment he raised his hand into the air, his dragon would straighten up to its full impressive height, throwing out its wings and waiting for Jack's command. "Show them the fires of Hell! Crimson Hellfire!"_

_The ball of flames shot into the floor just in front of the boys, exploding and sending the flames flickering around them. Jack couldn't hide his smirk as they screamed in the flames. His dragon came down on one knee, lowering its head to allow Jack to stroke its muzzle, laughing as he always had. His dragon was his best friend after all, the only one who'd been there since he discovered his powers. Sometimes he wished it could talk though, then it'd be just like having a true best friend. Aki smiled and came over handing Jack back his things._

"_Jack," she whispered. He glanced over. "You have a mark like me. How long have you had it?"_

"_Ever since I was born," he replied. "Red Demon's Dragon has been with me the whole way. What about you?"_

"_I got it when I was five or so, I hurt everyone around me. They called me a monster. But then I heard about being here. Would he mind if I…" _

_She left the question hanging, raising her marked arm towards the dragon. The burning eyes watched her warily, ready to get her away from its master, for a long moment and Jack gazed at her. No one had ever brought up the subject before. He'd never thought anyone would want to be around his dragon. Not even Divine wanted to use it as anything but a weapon. And he'd never considered it being a _him_ either. _

"_No… I don't suppose he would," he replied slowly._

_She lifted her hand and rested it against the dragon's muzzle. He growled lovingly and leant against their palms, their marks glowing brightly._

"_Have you never had this sort of relationship with your dragon?" Jack asked quietly. "Black Rose Dragon is your ace, you bring it our whenever you can. Don't you ever interact with it outside battle?"_

"_No I've never thought about her like that," Aki answered quietly. "I loved her, and I can't imagine not having her. She backs me up in battle and she protects me against people but I've never tried to summon her just for fun. And how can you summon him without the card?"_

"_Practice. I started by getting some else to summon him and then taking the duel disk and making him real, then not using the duel disk, and then I'd put the card further and further away. I'm not very powerful in general, but when I'm with him, I have power even Divine can't control."_

"_Divine can't control him?"_

"_He can, just about, but he's a little rebel."_

"_I don't think he's a puppy. You're cooing over him like he's a pet."_

"_He's my pride and joy," Jack explained. "He's always been here and he's all I've got."_

_

* * *

_

Jack opened his eyes to the soft glow of his mark in the darkness Yusei was across the room, tossing and turning in his sleep. The meeting earlier that day had really got to him. Whatever it was that had happened in there, Yusei was still suffering. He'd wished countless times to have a best friend other than his dragon and his prayers had been answered in the form of the raven haired teen and Aki to some extent. He got up slowly and walked over rolling his roommate over. Yusei's eyes flickered open.

"What's up, Jack?"

"Are you ok?" he asked quietly. "You look uncomfortable."

"I'm sick of people coming here and there," he replied gently. "Either stay in my life or don't. Like you, Aki and Divine. Why do people think they can just walk over me?"

"Because you forgive everything," he whispered. He laughed and climbed into bed next to Yusei, as was standard practise when they were both feeling slightly down, taking comfort in each other's presence. "So get a spine and say that something really is unforgivable. We're not going to leave you, why should you forgive them? It's not like they're the only family you have."

Yusei sighed and closed his eyes resting his head against Jack's chest. Jack's strong arms wrapped around him. Divine had taught Jack since he arrived in his care that psychical affection between friends was nothing to be ashamed of, everyone was taught that, and Yusei always relaxed in his hold. The younger boy needed little teaching as long as Jack assured him it was alright and Jack would never knowingly lead him astray.

"I'll make him pay, Jack," Yusei whispered. "Kiryu can't just toss me aside like this. It's taken me this long to realise how cruel he really is. I'm going to make him pay."

"Good, now we're finally getting somewhere. Go to sleep, we'll talk about it tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, what about this one?" Chiyo said quietly.

Kiryu looked over the cards splayed in front of Chiyo. Sammy jumped him from behind, leaning on his shoulders and gazing over at her deck. She ran a dragon sealing Zombie deck, working on the theory that most duellist's aces were dragons as were the majority of synchros. It was a clever deck, working on countless ways of disabling her opponents monsters.

Suddenly something tickled Kiryu's neck. He laughed and glanced down. Crow- Sammy, he couldn't get used to that name- was there still, and he brushed it off as just his hair, but the way Chiyo giggled made him slightly nervous.

"What are you up to there, Blackbird?" he laughed.

"Chicken, Kiryu?" Sammy teased.

"What did you just call me?" he snapped.

Sammy laughed and pressed his lips to Kiryu's. For a moment, everything froze. His heart hammered against his chest until Chiyo giggled on the floor below them, cutting through the tension. It took barely another second before Sammy moved back, althought Kiryu couldn't help notice he seemed almost releuctant.. He wasn't sure what to think. What had just happened?

"Here, Blackbird," Chiyo said, holding up a note.

"Thank you," he laughed stuffing it in her pocket.

"What just happened?" Kiryu said quietly. "Crow? Sparky?"

"Since when do you get to call me Sparky?" Chiyo snapped. "And when did you call Sammy Crow?"

"Well you use a pretty sparkly deck, even if it is of the eating brains variety, and Crow is easier to say than Blackbird every time. Now what the hell just happened?"

"Well, she kind of said…"

"And then he said…"

"She started it."

"Don't you blame me."

"Shut it both of you. Now, seriously, please, tell me what you two are up to? Because from where I'm sitting, it looks like you two are having bets at my expense. Right?"

"Kind of," they both replied quietly.

"No more, got it?" he snapped. "Seriously, I mean it. Anyone else trades money at my expense gets pushed off the roof. And don't think for a second think that I'm kidding." They nodded and closed their eyes. "Now, did anyone else get one of these."

He held up an envelope, gaining their attention once more, and the pair frowned. It was marked with the city's seal. Chiyo sat on her knees looked at it, then nodded.

"We did, yeah. Have you read it?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't get one," Sammy snapped. Chiyo laughed. "What?"

"I put it on your chest of draw this morning, sweetie."

"You did? What's in it?"

"Invites to the Crystal Cup. And as King it's a given that you're going, I'm surprised Mikage hasn't told you about it yet," Kiryu laughed. "Come on. How can you not know?"

"I just don't, ok, shut up," he cried. "Anyway, who else is competing?"

"Dunno, ask your assistant," he smirked.

"Good idea," Chiyo called. "Come on."

Luckily Mikage was, of course, not far. She was talking to Charlene and Hannah over a cup of tea. They looked up seeing the teens.

"What can we do for you kids then?" Hannah asked.

"We wanted to know if you knew any of the others in the Crystal Cup," Sammy told her. "Since you do work for the city and all."

"No, actually, I haven't been told the names of anyone else. I only know about your three because Sammy is King and, well, I just assumed with your high status you two would also be coming too."

"Too bad," Kiryu muttered.

"Come on," Chiyo sighed. "We should head down to the Kiba Dome for a bit of practice, right?"

"Yeah come on."

* * *

Kiryu couldn't help notice how Sammy watched Chiyo. He didn't blame him, Chiyo was hot. But they'd grown up with her. And she was practically Sammy's sister. His adopted dad had been dating- and sleeping with- her mother for twelve years. They might as well have been siblings.

"Hey, Kiryu," Sammy said quietly. Kiryu gave a grunt in reply. "If you've known someone for a long time… and there was this incident where- where you figured out that you actually… had feelings for this person? What-"

"Are you supposed to do?" Kiryu finished, turning to him.

Sammy was in a black riding suit, with a tight brown jacket. Kiryu also found himself almost envious of the stylised gold plated gauntlet/deck holder that marked him as King.

He smiled. No doubt this was him talking about Chiyo.

"Yeah…"

"You know what, Blackbird? You've got to just get up your courage, find a quiet moment when it's just the two of you, and make sure that the person knows how you feel."

"B-but when if they don't feel the same way?" he said quietly. "I'll just embarrass myself."

"I doubt there's a guy anywhere who hasn't been embarrassed by having feelings for someone who didn't like them back. It's life, right? You move on and carry on. It's awkward at first, but soon, things get back to normal."

"Ok, thanks. I assume you know who I'm talk about?" Sammy said, uncharacteristically quiet and turning bright red. Kiryu nodded. "And?"

"Well, I-"

"Kiryu! Sammy!" Chiyo called, popping her head around doorway. "Are you guys coming or what?"

"Sure," Kiryu said quietly, glancing at Sammy.

They'd talk more about this after their practice, when they were changing from their riding suits. Comfortable as they were for riding, they weren't great for every day wear. Sammy seemed really uncomfortable, but he'd be ok. He always was. They headed down to the garage together. Kiryu ran his fingers absently over the key on a chain around his neck. He'd quickly learnt that the version of him in this world was pretty private and paranoid, and especially when it came to things like his D-Wheel and deck, only allowing those closest to him anywhere near them.

"Hey," Sammy called, pointing down the line of locked bays. "There's two new D-Wheels."

Sure enough, just a few bays down from theirs were two new, heavy padlocks in previously empty bays. Sammy pressed against the glass of one, trying to see into the darkness.

"No use, this one's covered up with a sheet," he said.

"This one isn't," Chiyo said.

The pair of boys joined her at the glass looking in. Inside it looked like the sheet over the D-Wheel had slipped, revealing a gleaming white mono-wheel ride. Kiryu stifled a gasp. He knew that D-Wheel. The Wheel Of Fortune. Jack's. So he was around somewhere. He began to wonder if perhaps the D-Wheel next door could have been… no he wasn't going to think like that.

"Come on," Kiryu said, taking the key from around his neck. "I'm done spying on the competition."

* * *

"He's good," Jack whispered.

Yusei smiled at Jack unnatural quietness and stillness, but he didn't take his gaze off of Kiryu as he and the King pelted through the stadium, neither noticing the pair of Singers.

"So is the King," Yusei replied quietly. "He always was. Although, I often wonder if he'd be King if Kiryu decided to challenge him in a title match."

"He was raised by my parents," he muttered. "They loved some boy they picked up off the street more than their own flesh and blood. They never even mentioned me?"

"Not once." Yusei finally took his gaze from the D-Wheelers as Jack rested on his shoulders. "I'm sorry, Jack."

"It's ok. It's not your fault, and it's not exactly his, is it? He didn't know. But he knew exactly what he did to you. And we'll humiliate him for that together. Right?"

"Yeah, the three of us, together," Yusei whispered.

Jack glanced behind him. Aki had appeared there. How Yusei knew that was beyond him, but he accepted that in almost all circumstances Yusei just knew and it wasn't worth getting him to explain because he wouldn't understand anyway.

Of course, none of them understood how Divine had got them into the Crystal Cup. Or why, knowing that they would be tormented and hated for their powers. Jack was unknown in the world, so no one would realise until he unleashed his power. If Aki went out she used her Black Rose persona and people feared that but the girl under the mask was just the relatively unknown daughter of some politician. But Yusei… Jack felt so sorry for Yusei having to be in the public eye once again. He sighed as Yusei's fingers entwined with his. They weren't going to hurt him again, he'd see to that.

"Kiryu?" Chiyo called down below, drawing their gaze. She sounded worried. Kiryu had stopped, staring at a card. "What's wrong with you?"

"I took this card out," Kiryu replied. "I know I took it out, I don't want it in my deck ever again."

"Why? Isn't that your ace?" Sammy called. "It's one hell of a monster."

"Yeah, but he's too dangerous."

"No it isn't," Chiyo laughed. "It's a card and your not psychic."

"You don't need to be with this card," Kiryu snapped. "I'd hate to think what someone who was psychic could do with it."

"Kiryu…" they both sighed.

"You don't get it. This card… it's the worse thing that ever happened to me…"

He lifted his head suddenly and Yusei frowned. There was a card that could get Kiryu so worked up? If he could get his hands on it, he'd really make him squirm. But the strangest thing was that without even a moments hesitation, Kiryu turned and looked straight at them. His hands clenched around Jack's. How on earth did he know just like that?

"He doesn't look so scary," Aki muttered.

A vicious smile came to Kiryu's lips and Yusei's heart raced as he pressed himself back against Jack's chest. Kiryu glanced at the card he seemed so scared of and slammed it down on the D-Wheel's duel disk. The ground trembled around them, the whole stadium groaning and shaking.

The earth burst open and a strange black and blue giant emerged, radiating dark energy. None of them had ever seen anything like it. Kiryu cackled down below and for a moment Yusei could have sworn his image returned to that of a demon, just as it had yesterday in the Satellite.

"I told you, Yusei, you have no idea what fear is. You wanted a monster, this is a true monster," he laughed. "Ccapac Apu, the Dark God, who's very existence is dedicated to wiping your pathetic Signers of the face of the earth. Come and get me if you dare."

There was a roar the Kiryu recognised. Not Stardust, it was too deep and dark for Stardust. No, this was a creature ready for battle. He glanced up to see Red Demon's Dragon flying towards him. Of course, the only Signer Dragon strong enough to face his Immortal head on. Too bad it was coming straight for him.

"Don't you know the rules, Jack," he laughed. "You can't attack me directly while there's a monster on my field." Ccacap Apu reached out and threw the dragon away. "See."

"Then I'll destroy your monster and leave you for Aki," Jack hissed, and Kiryu smiled to hear how unnerved he was.

Once again Red Demon's Dragon came in to attack, only to pass straight through Ccapac Apu.

"Ccapac Apu can't be selected as an attack target," Kiryu called up to them. "But he can attack you directly." The giants hand flew at them, slamming into them with unbelievable power, but it did no damage to their surroundings, it was only solid vision. "Now imagine if we decided to make it real."

"Yusei, Jack, Aki!" The trio turned. "Let's go."

Kiryu watched them go, Yusei having to drag Jack away. The blonde obviously wasn't impressed by Kiryu's ace. But from the looks on Sammy and Chiyo's faces they were. Sammy's eyes were wide with wonder. He'd forgotten that the people of this world had never seen his Immortal. He just wanted to make Yusei hurt.

"That was incredible," Chiyo giggled, throwing her arms around his neck. "You were absolutely amazing. Why do you hate that card?"

"Because sometimes I lose control of him and he just destroys everything around us… takes the souls of everyone around… so many innocent lives would be taken if I don't keep absolute control of my emotions when I duel with him. Demak taught me how so I could break in my new deck. But keeping cool and calm in the heat of battle isn't easy for me. It's hard to duel without passion, but it's passion that feeds him."

"Come on," Sammy muttered. "I think they've kind of ruined our practice session. And Rua and Ruka will be out of school soon."

Truth be told, Sammy couldn't stand seeing Kiryu so worked up. What had happened to him so quickly? Yusei turned up and suddenly he was talking like he could kill them with that monster. And who that Jack person was he didn't know but Kiryu didn't seem very fond of him either.

Suddenly there was a bang. He turned. Kiryu was standing with his back to him, his fist resting in a slight dent in one of the lockers near his own. He frowned.

"Kiryu?" he whispered. He didn't move. "Kiryu, what's wrong? Talk to me, please."

"I'm sorry," Kiryu replied quietly and Sammy noticed the tremor in his voice. "I didn't mean to… I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry," he sighed. "You did the right thing turning Yusei in. He's obviously unstable and dangerous. If you hadn't… who knows what damage he would have done."

"I didn't do it!" he yelled, spinning to face him. Sammy stepped back. There were tears slipping down his cheeks. "I know I didn't do it! I don't remember anything from back then because that wasn't me! I'm not the same, but I know that I didn't do that to him!"

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "I just… I didn't mean you did, of course I didn't, I just meant that, if you had, whoever did, it was obviously for the best."

"No. Believing you've been betrayed by your friend makes you unstable," he whimpered. He ran his fingers through his hair and sat on the floor, trying to control himself. "I know, believe me I know. Even the not knowing. You have no idea how it feels to know that those people you thought you could trust, your family, would turn you in for punishment for something youthat was beyong your control! Even knowing the punishment you-"

"Stop! Just stop it! Stop talking like that!" Sammy sighed and sat at his side, drawing him in. "Don't you ever talk like that again. I mean it. I won't have you thinking like that. I won't betray you and neither will anyone else, I promise."

"Hey guys what's tak- oh." Sammy looked up and there was Chiyo, standing in the doorway. "Kiryu?"

Sammy sighed as Chiyo walked over, sitting on the other side of Kiryu, hugging him tightly as well, silently reinforcing the same promise Sammy had just made him. They were there for life and he only had to ask and they'd do anything for him.


	6. Chapter 6

"Why did you stop us?" Jack snapped.

Divine sighed. Yusei was worked up to a level he hadn't seen for a long time and that alone was enough to make Jack fiercely protective and highly likely to hurt someone. That combined with what Aki had told him about the confrontation and Jack could quickly become a handful. And much as he hated to admit it, power wise, Jack was by far the strongest in the room, and his already strong dragon feeding off of his anger and strength, there was very little that he could do should the blonde teen decide to revolt. His only hope was that his control over him was solid and he'd never question his authority, because if he lost Jack, he lost Yusei too, and no doubt Aki would be quick to follow. Everything revolved around Jack and his bloody temper.

"Because it wasn't worth getting arrested, Jack," he said quietly. "If you'd caused destruction you might have been locked up and maybe even put to death, don't even think about scaring me like that again."

"Why are you even putting us through this?" Jack yelled. "None of us want to be fighting like this! We were happy!"

"Because this is what you were raised for!" Divine instantly regretted that outburst. The boy knew how to push his buttons. Jack's eyes blazed. "I'm sorry, Jack, I didn't mean to snap like that. It's just you three are worth so much more than this. This is what you need; to stand up and make yourselves heard."

"You're using us," he growled.

"Jack…" Yusei whispered.

"Stop it, Jack," Aki snapped.

"I- you were like my dad," he continued, completely undeterred by the other two. "You raised me- all of us- and you're just using us. I'm done with you." He strode passed Divine and paused. "Are you two with me or with him?"

"Jack. Calm down," Yusei whispered, clinging onto his hand. "Don't just walked away. You can't just walk away. You promised."

"I'm sorry, Yusei."

"Jack stop it. You're not really going to leave are you?"

"Come on," Jack said quietly. "Come with me. We're old enough to take care of ourselves, right?"

"But…" Yusei glanced back at Divine and Aki. "Please, think about this."

"You do trust me, right?" Yusei nodded. "Then come on. We don't need him. Come on, do you want to live in the stuffy building for the rest of your life? Let's go see the world for a bit, we can always come back."

"I- I guess."

"We'll be sure to call, Divine," he sneered, tugging Yusei away. "Are you coming Aki, or are you staying with him?"

"How can you turn your back on the one person who cares, Jack?" she snapped. "I'm staying."

"And so are they, don't worry, Aki," Divine laughed. "You see, the Director wanted Yusei to compete, he didn't say why, but I put a condition on his taking part. This." He held up a Synchro monster, drawing Yusei's attention. "But if he doesn't want it…"

Jack turned as Yusei's hand tore from his. The Synchro card was a dragon, a gleaming silver dragon. He frowned. Why was Yusei so bothered by that card. Jack pulled him away once again, but Yusei refused to move.

"Yusei-"

"Stardust," he said quietly.

"That's… Yusei… hand it over, Divine," Jack snapped.

"Yusei can have it back when he duels, and only when he duels in the tournament, as long as you're here too," he said. "Which is it?"

"Jack?" Yusei said quietly.

"Fine. For you, I'll stay, if it's the only way to keep you happy." He sighed and wrapped his arms around Yusei's shoulders once again. "You'll give it back to Yusei and let us go after the tournament, right?"

"Yes. Of course. Now, perhaps you two should go back to your room, hmm?"

Jack dragged Yusei away, hating how Divine laughed. He had them right under his control. He paused from his laughter to say something to Aki. The pair followed the boys.

"Stop talking nonsense," came Sammy's voice. Jack and Yusei stopped dead, watching from the corridor as Sammy dragged Kiryu passed without even noticing them, Chiyo following right behind. "Now come on. You're staying with us tonight. We'll get drunk and watch a scary movie and we'll have a blast and stop you thinking about whatever it is about an awesome card that's got you do depressed. Come on."

The second they were out of sight again, he dragged Yusei out to Divine's car. The journey was awful. They were in complete silence. The hotel was even worse. Divine locked them in their room, while to he took Aki for lunch. Jack sighed and sat on the bed. Yusei watched him carefully.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Jack frowned. "For making you stay I mean. I know he's been using us. I'm sorry."

"No," he sighed. "It's ok. And stop apologising, you know what I think of you apologising to me. You know you don't have to."

"Ok." Yusei sighed and sat on the bed next to him. "But, you really didn't have to stay just for me."

"You're what matter's, remember that." For once his arms went not around Yusei's shoulders but his waist, gently drawing him closer. Yusei tensed up and Jack laughed. "Will you relax?"

"Sor-"

"Apologise again and I'll make you pay."

"Jack, don't."

"That's better. At least you've got a bit of fight back."

* * *

"Hey, Sammy," Kiryu whispered. The red head nodded. "You can let go now, the monster's gone."

Sammy lifted his head from Kiryu's shoulder and glanced down to see he'd got a tight hold of his hand and arm. His cheeks went bright red and he moved back. Kiryu laughed and reached down to where the beers were and took another two. He offered one to Sammy who took it gratefully.

"How is Sparky looking?" he asked quietly.

Kiryu looked down at Chiyo. He smiled. She was passed out on the floor by the beers, her jacket, shoes and gloves thrown across the floor, one side of her dress hitched up around her waist. Anyone else would find it a good chance to take advantage of her, but both Kiryu and Sammy knew better. He sighed.

"She's alright as long as it's just us two," he said quietly. "Where are your parents anyway?"

"At some science thing with Profo," he said quietly. "So, you're better now than earlier?"

"I guess. I didn't mean to go off on something like that," he laughed. "Hey, you and Chiyo make a really cute couple you know."

"Yeah, just like her and every other lad we went to Duel Academy with," he muttered. "I get the feeling she might have even been with Profo's boy. And besides, we might not be blood related but we might as well be brother and sister, it'd be wrong."

"So, what about what you were saying earlier?"

"You said you knew who I was talking about."

"I thought I did. But apparently I'm wrong." He laughed and rested against Sammy's shoulder. "Tell me, Blackbird, I think it's my job as your best friend to knew everything about your not so apparent love life."

"Shut up," he whispered before taking another gulp of his drink. "I could have anyone I wanted and you know it. Do you know how many people would give anything to get with me. I'm the King you know."

"I am very aware of that fact and the shinny little bracelet you wear is a constant reminder. You wait, Blackbird, I'll have your crown yet. So, tell me. Come on, tell me. Or are you too drunk to remember?"

"I remember. I always remember. Yusei tore you apart today, right? You really cared about him right?"

"Well, I guess, yeah. I thought I'd be able to trust him when there was no one left. That no matter what he was supposed to be there."

"I'm here. I've always been here."

"There was a stupid point, where I was young and dumb, but I thought once, maybe, just maybe there was something so strong between us. That I might be able to trust him."

"Why are wasting all your time on him? Don't you get it? He's gone, and he hates you. Why won't you see that?" Sammy snapped. "You're worth so much more than that. Get a grip."

"Sammy… are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Depends if your guess is better than your last one."

Kiryu's breath caught at the glint in his eyes. He was right after all. In this world, he only had Crow. There was no Team Satisfaction. Just him, Crow and Chiyo. He smiled feeling Sammy's hand on his cheek and closed his eyes.

"I hate seeing you hurting like this, Kiryu," he whispered. "He doesn't deserve your pain. It was so obvious to everyone that he was getting unstable. He was hurting you."

"I don't know anything about what happened back then," he said quietly. "I don't remember. But I'm far more dangerous than Yusei."

"I can handle danger, I just can't stand you being hurt."

He laughed. Sammy's bright red blush was rather amusing. After a moment of stillness, Sammy leant up and connected their lips softly. Kiryu edged back, but not very far, he kept his head resting against Sammy's, much to the younger boys dislike.

"Kiryu-"

"Don't. Look, I'm not the same guy you grew up with, I'm very different."

"I know, that accident changed you a bit but that's ok, everyone changes and grows up and we all go through things."

"No. I mean I'm really not the person you knew and if you knew the things I've done you wouldn't be acting like this. I'm never going to be the person you care for, he's gone and I'm never going to be him."

"I don't understand," Sammy whispered. "I'm really trying to make sense of everything, but I can't. Can't you explain what's going on? Please."

"_You can show him,"_ Ccapac Apu whispered in Kiryu's mind. _"I'll help you. Let him see how Yusei betrayed you. Just take his hands and we'll show him the past."_

"Hold on," Kiryu said quietly, grabbing his hands. Sammy closed his fingers around his instantly. "I'll show you the truth, then, if you still believe that I'm worth your attention, we'll talk."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because we're both completely pissed and won't remember any of this in the morning. Let's go."

The room shifted and Sammy and Kiryu found themselves standing in a dirty, smoky street. Sammy moved closer to Kiryu, who breathed in the polluted air, closing his eyes as memories filled his head. He was home.

"Kiryu?"

The growled out greeting was so familiar. He turned with a laugh. Yusei and Jack were only a few steps behind them, the Crimson Dragon's wings and tail burning on their arms.

"Where are we?" Jack snarled.

"This is the same place as the vision he showed me," Yusei whispered. "Is this real, or another vision?"

"It's like a vision, only this is a few years before," Kiryu replied. "Tell me, have you figure out who that D-Wheeler I left to die was?" Yusei shook his head. "What colour is your D-Wheel? Think about it, then look at what you're wearing." When his eyes widened in terror Kiryu smirked. "Come on, we've got until it rains. It was unusually dry for this time of year. But when the storm comes it all falls apart."

"Where are we going?" Sammy asked following Kiryu down the street.

"And where are we?" Jack snapped as the Signers followed as well.

"This is the Satellite," Kiryu called back. "My world's version. This is a parallel universe, where the Momentum reactor when sky high and this half of the city broke off and we went into poverty. We weren't even allowed to duel. To have deck is illegal. I'm not sure which section we're in yet, I'll figure that out soon though, and then, the four of us are going to find the four of us."

"Should you be giving directions with the amount of alcohol you seem to have in your system?" Yusei grumbled. "You're talking crazy."

"Don't worry. If there's one thing I can do while under the influence, it's find my way around my own kingdom." There was laughter a little way off and Kiryu smiled. "We're all having fun tonight, we've just conquered the Satellite. Come on."

He ran off towards the sound and the others followed towards a large building. The noise was coming from the roof. Kiryu laughed and looked up, there were four figures up there, laughing madly.

"Is this a vision, or can we be seen?" Sammy asked quietly.

"Not sure, let's find out." He put two fingers in his mouth and gave a loud, high whistle. Nothing happened. "Guess not, let's go have a look."

Without even waiting, he ran up into the hideout. He didn't care if they were following or not, he had to go and watch the best night of his young life. And there he was, the young him with his best friends, laughing and drinking, the blacked out map on the floor.

"Whoa," Sammy whispered, suddenly at his side. "That's us-"

"Three and a half years ago," Kiryu said. "This is the night we finally had control of every single sector in the Satellite. Everyone was finally safe. And then… this is the last night that everything was perfect with us. The securities decided it was time to interfere and things went down hill from there."

"Where's Chiyo?" Yusei asked quietly.

Kiryu frowned. That's right, Yusei was only taken away a few years ago, he would have grown up with her too. And he seemed almost worried. Perhaps he cared about Chiyo too.

"She's dead."

"What?" this time Sammy's voice was there as well. He glanced back to see Sammy looking pale and Yusei's eyes were flaming in fury. Yusei continued. "Did you betray her too?"

"You can talk," Kiryu hissed. "I'm dead because of you." Yusei frowned. "Chiyo and I grew up together after Zero Reverse. When we were eight there was a fight gang battle where we were living, people were being beaten to a bloody pulp if they lost a duel, the whole sector was in turmoil. We got separated…"

"So it was your fault?" he growled. "Some friend you are."

"I was a child and she was the only thing I had," he snapped. "Without her I was alone. When I found her it was already too late. I stayed with her, I tried to get her help, I tried everything, but in the end, even when a former doctor found us, he said she was too badly hurt, that the brain damage would have been to extensive. If there'd been a well equipped hospital near by she might have lived, but she'd never have a life, she'd have lived through machines, breathing for her, feeding her… there was nothing anyone could have done."

"_We're not alone,"_ Ccapac Apu's voice was no longer in his head but echoing around them. "_Uru."_

"Where?" Kiryu growled.

"_Behind you."_

He turned and sure enough there was the leader of the Dark Signers, hidden in the shadows, watching the group the team.

"That's-"

"I can't stand him," Kiryu muttered. "In this world… he's not the sort of person you want to be around. He's the one who blew up the reactor."

"Wait," Jack said, pulling Kiryu around. "Why the hell would be hanging around with you in this dump. My parents and Yusei's were rich, we lived in the Tops and from what I can tell, the Top aren't here, so what's going on?"

"Your parents were killed. You're orphans just like the rest of us, only you three were lucky enough to have a foster mother. And you had each other but the second things got tough, instead of sticking by my side, you decided to turn me in, sentence me to death because you couldn't be bothered to stand by the person who gave you a reason to live. All three of you were wasting your lives away until I gave you purpose and you just left me to die! Does the piece of history I let you see make sense yet, Yusei?"

"What are you really?" Yusei whispered. "You're not our Kiryu."

"Finally someone gets it. Your dad caught on a lot quicker you know. I died in jail. I was given a second chance by my Immortal, a Dark God that counters you Signers. He let me come back because I had a score to settle with a Signer… you Yusei. What I showed you was the first time we duelled. It's a shame you were saved by your annoying friends."

"Kiryu…" Sammy whispered.

"I told you, didn't I? I'm not what you think I am. And I will have my revenge, Yusei, whichever world it's in. You'd better hope we don't face each other in the Crystal Cup."


	7. Chapter 7

"Everybody listen!"

Kiryu, Sammy and Chiyo smiled at the MC's over zealous call. It might have been a bit over the top, but it definitely worked as the whole stadium fell quiet.

"Welcome to the Crystal Cup! Where duellists from all over the city of all different abilities and styles have been invited to face off in a chance to duel our Duel King!" The whole stadium blacked out and a single spot light fell on Sammy, who waved as everyone cheered. "And right there with him our two of the favourites to face off against him, our Death God Kiryu and Zombie Queen Chiyo!"

The two duellists smiled and waved too as they were met with almost equal cheers. The spotlight shifted to the other side of the stadium. "Also here to hopefully face our King, Jack Atlas!" Jack tossed his head and raised a hand. "The Black Rose!" Aki was in her mask and cloak. "And an old facourite on the duel circuit, the Shooting Star, Yusei!"

Kiryu noticed instantly that those three didn't get such a warm reception. Jack had got a small cheer, and he heard one or two comments about the 'hot rugged blonde', the Black Rose was greeted with mixed reviews, mainly comments about 'wasn't she that psychic?' But Yusei drew murmurs and gasps. He lowered his head, eyes dulled and people yelled that he was dangerous and should be put to death, he shouldn't be allowed near anyone and be thrown out.

"Hey!" he bellowed. Silence fell nearby, slowly spreading across the stadium as people noticed and turned to him. "So what if he's psychic and who cares what he's done? You lot should be ashamed of yourself! No one forced you to be here, no one's forcing you to stay and certainly no one is being forced to duel. A duellist is a duellist and if anyone competing doesn't want to face him, step aside and let a really duellist do the job."

There was a quiet murmur. No one questioned Kiryu, ever, if they knew what was good for them. He gazed across the arena at Yusei, who looked grateful for his intervention. The rest of the contestants were introduced and the most of the crowd had settled.

"The contestants will be spilt into eight groups. The winner of each groups will compete against each other for the chance to face our King. The first duels will begin in an hour and a half and the duellists will be told their groups before then. So, enjoy the exhibition duels while we wait!"

Kiryu and Sammy went down to the garage while they waited. It was cooler down there, in the shade away from the blistering sun. Kiryu had learnt how to tune up a D-Wheel while he was a Dark Signer. Rudger had given him a rusty old model off the scrap heap and told him if he wanted to beat Yusei he'd need to make it useable. He wasn't exactly bad with technology, he's spent a lot of time with Yusei after all, but making the D-Wheel useable was slightly beyond him. Still, he had time and worked at it, and Rudger and Demak would help him every now and again, if he asked and was willing to make a deal to get it, but mainly he was on his own, and he helped Carly when they'd needed it.

"Can we talk about last night?" Sammy asked. Kiryu frowned from the other side of his D-Wheel, busying himself with tinkering. "Kiryu? Please?"

"What do you want to know?" he said quietly.

"Was there anything between us in your world?" he asked.

"Not really," Kiryu replied. "Just friends."

"Whatever you did back then, I don't care, you know that, right? I just want to be with you."

"Later, Blackbird, I need to focus on this tournament right now."

* * *

"Yusei…"

The three Singers turned quickly. Yusei frowned. Chiyo was in the doorway to his D-Wheel's bay, looking very worried. He sighed. Despite the distance between them, he still hated seeing her like that.

"What do you want?" Jack snapped.

"Get out," Aki agreed. "We don't want your type here."

"Leave her," Yusei said quietly. He stood up from his D-Wheel and gave a soft smile. "What can I do for you, Chiyo?"

"I just… I just wanted to see you," Chiyp replied, lowering her gaze. That sight tugged at his heart. Chiyo wasn't supposed to look so sad. He cupped her chin and lifted her head gently. "I missed you… it's been a while…"

"You have Kiryu to thank for that," he told her. Her eyes glistened with tears and he sighed once more. "I don't want to make you chose between me and him because I know who'll get your choice. I know how much he means to you."

"Don't blame him for everything," she whispered. "He's not the same person you knew. Sammy told me about last night and… and I never hated him, even after I died. I knew he tried everything."

"If that made sense… look whatever you say that doesn't change that fact that he's trying to kill me and he betrayed me. I know this must be hurting you, but-"

"It wasn't him."

"It was, he was there when they caught he, he asked me up there at the exact time he was the only one-"

"It wasn't him!"

"From what I hear ad saw last night, he's a pretty good suspect for it. Why want to protect someone who hurt someone you loved so much?" Jack snapped. "What did Yusei do to deserve that?"

"He was unstable, and still is. You couldn't control it, Yusei, you needed to learn to control yourself, it was supposed to be for the best and-"

"Kiryu told you?" he snapped. "Why didn't you do anyt-"

"It wasn't him, Yusei!" The tears that slipped down her cheeks ripped at his heart. "It's wasn't Kiryu. He had nothing to do with it. He tried to keep you safe. He asked you to come and see him to try and keep you safe…"

"Then who told… it doesn't matter anyway," he said quietly. "He's trying to kill me anyway, he's trying to make me pay for betraying him in his world-"

"Our world," she corrected.

"You're from his world too?" Aki asked.

"Yes."

"He said you died," Jack snapped. "He said you were beaten to death when you were eight."

"Yes, and he stayed at my side," Chiyo whispered. "He stayed right at my side the four days it took until I finally passed on. But I tried so hard to cling on that I was given a second chance to live by the same Dark Gods that gave Kiryu his second chance, only I wash too afraid to ever show myself to him again, too ashamed, so I ran away. Only the leader, Rudger found me, told me if I didn't join him, he'd kill me. I refused. We duelled and I lost. Luckily at the same time, I was dulling your Stardust, Yusei. When I lost, I died in this world and was resurrected as the Chiyo you knew."

"Chiyo. Don't cry. It's ok. Look, it doesn't matter, Kiryu is still going to kill me if he gets the chance, whether you are from his world or ours or… wait- I killed you? The day I hit you with Stardust and you went flying across the roof and you his the wall, there was blood everywhere and I killed you? Chiyo… I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I'm pretty sure we're about even."

Jack growled. "Ok, so you two are in love, Yusei killed you, Kiryu wants to kill him-"

"And we don't know if we can even trust her," Aki added.

"I trust her," Yusei whispered. "And that's always been enough for you two in the past." He stroked her cheeks, wiping her tears away. "Just tell me who it was that did this… that's all I need."

"You're driven by revenge, Yusei. Can you really hurt someone you care so much about, if you know?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Yusei." Divine entered. After a moment, he noticed Chiyo and frowned. "That girl is one of Kiryu's friends, Yusei, why would you want to be around her?" He tore her from Yusei's grip and tossed her to the ground. "You should be focusing on your up coming duel. Get out of here, little girl."

She hurried to her feet and went to leave but Yusei called to her once more.

"Just tell me who it was!" he called.

"Divine let you believe for all this was all Kiryu's fault, why not carry on with the lie?" she said quietly. "Ignorance is bliss."

"I was living a good life, why did someone have to ruin it? I'm sorry I hurt you but this isn't ever what I deserved. What did I do to end up in this hell?"

"You don't know the half of your power, Yusei, if you completely lose control, you'll end up destroying everything. At least in this hell, you learnt a bit of control."

"Tell me, Chiyo!" She turned and walked away slowly, brushing away the few tears left. "Chiyo!"

Chiyo didn't reply though, she just kept walking. Yusei had to force himself to stand and not run after her. Had he pushed her too had? She couldn't chose, he knew that. Chiyo could never chose between him and Kiryu. Of course it was Kiryu who did this, if it was any other than him or Sammy, she would have told him. Chiyo meant more to him than some silly revenge though. He wouldn't lose her. The amount of times he'd wished his father would bring Chiyo along to see him; he brought other people along all the time, why not her?

"Do you hate being with us so much, Yusei?" Aki asked quietly

"Of course I hate it!" he yelled. "I had everything! My own family and friends have disowned me and tossed me aside! And now he's making me stay? How am I supposed to feel?"

"Angry, hurt, betrayed…" Divine said calmly. "Jack, Aki, let me talk to Yusei alone."

The pair left slowly. Yusei knew they were hurt but he kept his emotions under control constantly. He ignored them, but when Chiyo faced him like that… everything just broke. For one brief moment it passed through his mind that he'd give all of his friends, current and past, to have her believe him and return to his side. But that was silly.

"Yusei, who was that girl?" Divine asked.

"Chiyo. And old friend."

"A friend of Kiryu's."

"Yes. But she's my friend too. Chiyo cares about me. I killed her." That still didn't sound right. He'd killed Chiyo and if it wasn't for the fact that she had died in that other world, he'd have lost her. "But she still cares."

"She's psychic too."

"No."

"Yes. I've seen her duel. Only she can control it. Unlike you lot."

"Stop it."

"Too bad. You'll see." He laughed and patted Yusei's head. "She'll show you her true power, and her betrayal, soon enough." His fingers ran down to his jaw, but Yusei turned away quickly, only to have Divine pull him back around. "Yusei, I have looked after you, raised you, protected you, do you honestly believe I'd betray your now? Hmm?"

"Stop. I don't to be here anymore. Jack was right, you're using us and I just want to get out of here."

"Jack's a bad tempered arrogant idiot," Divine said softly. "He doesn't appreciate you, he's trying to break you, take you from where you belong."

"He's not like that," Yusei snapped.

"Yes he is. You lock away your emotions Yusei, but they'll make you strong. You need to harness them. You and Stardust together, under my guidance, can make this world pay for treating you the way they did. Imagine what'll happen when they see Chiyo's power. Save her from that, Yusei, strike her first."

"I won't hurt her."

"Then maybe we should convince her to join us." He shivered as Divine's gloved fingers moved across his cheek. He was starting to hate the way he teased people with their own body and mind. "Or she could get hurt and tossed aside just like you were."

"Stop. I can't do this to her. I won't put her in this place."

"Too bad. I'll convince her myself."

"Leave Chiyo out of this." A gasp tore from his throat as Divine pushed him into the wall. Yusei knew exactly where this was going, he'd seen Divine treat other like this, but he'd never done it to him. "You're going to try and break me like you do everyone else? It won't work."

"I'll be it'll work on your darling Chiyo though, she doesn't strike me as the type who'd take this sort of punishment well. Now-" he smirked, squeezing Yusei's chin so hard that the teen squirmed in his hold "-get your girlfriend on our side, or I will and you'll pay, understand mw?" Yusei didn't answer. "Well?"

"Yes Divine."

"Good boy." He leant down and planted a soft kiss on his forehead. "Remember who's looked after you, huh? Remember who's always been there for you and who calls the shots. You've got until the end of the tournament before I step in. You should be getting ready to duel."

As the door closed, Yusei leant against the wall, gasping for breath, shaking uncontrollably. He'd always know Divine could be dangerous, but he'd never thought Divine would ever turn on him. There had to be something he could do to make this all better. There had to be something. He couldn't let Chiyo end up like him. He shook her head quickly. He had time, he could warn her, right now, Divine was right, he needed to focus on his upcoming duel.


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note: Hellow lovely people. Thanks for all those lovely reviews. You guys are great. And, yes, Divine is very purposely creepy, to put it lightly. I never overly liked him either and everyone is with me on that, but he does make a great minor villian. Anyway, thanks. We will be getting proper duels soon, because Kitty has promised me, and she does write duels a lot better than I can. Look forward to it._

* * *

"Today's first duels!" the MC called. Day two of the Crystal Cup was just beginning with the final sixteen competitors ready to duel for the group's place in the final tournament. "We'll have two duels running at once, one on the ground on and one riding duel! From the Emerald Group and competing a the riding duel: The Beast, Bommer!" The huge D-Wheel roared out from the garage to screaming cheers. "And facing him, our Speed Mistress, Stella!" More cheers. "And here, on the field from the Sapphire Group, is Master of the Mind, The Professor!" The Professor rose from the smoke, smiling. He knew his opponent and he was ready. Win or lose, he'd play with the boy's head. "And his opponent is our very own Shooting Star, it's Yusei."

By now, Yusei was used to the jeers and cruel shouts from the crowd as he entered the arena. He'd learnt to block it out. He'd gotten this far, he'd already had two cruel duels in his group to get to where he was and before he was locked away, he'd grown used to it. He'd sworn to himself he wouldn't summon Stardust Dragon until he faced Kiryu, he was the only one who deserved that punishment, and he'd keep his powers under control as best he could. He didn't want to hurt anyone.

"Hello, Yusei," The Professor said quietly. "It's a pleasure to be duelling you. I hope this will be a fulfilling duel for the both of us."

"Yes."

That was as far as Yusei was willing to go with the discussion. He didn't trust this man. If he was to use his powers against anyone it would be this sort of person. But he glanced up into the stands. Divine was watching with Jack and Aki. Across the other side of the stadium he noticed his parents. The first time he'd noticed them watching.

"Your parents, no?" The Professor said quietly. "But I don't suppose you've seen them in a long while."

"No. Shall we duel? Or do you want to talk?"

"Of course."

Neither duel took very long. Much as The Professor tried to get inside Yusei's mind, the only result was that he took hit after hit of low level psychic attacks. He threw out attack after attack, hitting hard and fast, every time The Professor managed to get through his monsters, he'd bring another, stronger one. By the time he'd finished, the man was on the floor, babbling incoherently as the crowds screamed for him to be disqualified. But he hadn't done anything wrong. He duelled and he hadn't done any damage to him really. No broken bones, no scars, he'd have nothing more than a few bruises really. Except his mind was now fractured and broken, for some strange reason, this duel had twisted his mind.

"The winners, Bommer and Yusei, will be moving onto face of the chance to duel our King. Next up, on the ground the Ruby Group, our Zombie Queen, it's Chiyo!"

No matter how many times he saw it, seeing Chiyo emerge from the smoke, arms crossed across her chest, blonde hair whipping around her face and ready to tear into her opponent, it still brought a mix of warmth and chilling fear to Yusei's heart. Despite the bright colours of her clothes, she was a dark girl. She smiled though, as she stepped up to the arena and he headed towards the garage.

"Good job," she whispered, giving him a tight hug. "I never doubted you."

"Be careful, Chiyo," he replied. "Divine's interested in you."

"Of course he is, he's interested in everyone like us," she laughed. "Don't worry, love, I'll be careful. Beside, I've got enough people looking after me, right?"

"Yeah. Just keep your powers hidden, or he'll have proof."

"Hey, I can look after myself, you go see your friends."

He let her go up to the arena before heading up to where his friends were waiting. Aki and Jack had been acting cold towards him since their confrontation with Chiyo yesterday. He didn't blame them, after all the things he said.

"Stardust, Yusei," Divine demanded.

"No."

"Hand it over, Yusei, I'm not in the mood to have a petty argument with you when we both know you'll give up in the end."

"Leave him, Divine," Jack growled. "He just wants to be with that girl."

Yusei sighed and looked down at Chiyo duelling. She was ripping through her opponents monsters with the reckless abandon that her secondary deck was known for. He smiled. It figured she'd save her main deck for the final tournament.

"What did she talk to you about?" Divine asked.

"Just telling me how proud she was. That she never doubted I could do it."

"Keep your wits about you, Yusei," Divine said coldly. "I'm going to see our sponsor."

"When did we get a sponsor?" Jack said quietly as he walked away. The others shrugged. "She's won."

They looked down. Chiyo threw her arms in the air, laughing as the crowd chanted her name.

"Well, try not to forget us while we're duelling, Yusei," Jack said coldly, as he and Aki walked away to find their duel in the next round. "Come on Aki."

* * *

"Divine," Rex said quietly. "How are your dear children?"

"Yusei is rebelling, he wants his old life and the luxuries that came with it. Jack is as much of a handful as ever, he's trying to cause trouble and Aki appears to be the only one who's paying any attention to what she's been taught."

"And Madeline and Rudger's girl?"

"She's interesting…"

"She and Yusei were very close," the Director said quietly. "You're lucky I advised Professor Fudo against letting her see him or he'd be worse."

"Or better. It strikes me he'd do anything for her."

"That's partly because of Kiryu and Sammy's influence," Rex said, looking down at the duellists. "There was always some sort of rivalry between them. Sammy loved her as a brother and the same with her affection for him. He'd play for her attention, they had secrets beyond the others, something the other two never understood.

"Then came Yusei. They were a match made in heaven. Intellect, duelling ability, their psychic tendencies. Only as they grew their powers became stronger and stronger. And when Kiryu turned up, well, they suddenly had another rival for Chiyo's attention. It started out as friendly rivalry, jokes and games, but a young woman always had the ability to come between even the closest of friend, even if she doesn't mean to. Half the time I doubt they even knew they were fighting for her attention, it's just the way boys are."

"Save the sob story for someone who actually cares, Rex, I just want what's mine."

"Of course. As long as you can have them ready in time you'll get everything you need."

"Good."

* * *

"Where's Chiyo been lately anyway?" Sammy asked quietly as Kiryu came in from his qualification duel, which he'd won by a long shot. "I saw her with Yusei down in the arena and there was a lot of yelling yesterday but… why isn't she hanging around with us at the moment?"

"Who knows. Don't think I'm going easy on you in the title match," Kiryu replied. "And you could give me a hand, your highness, or is pushing a D-Wheel below you?"

"Sorry."

He laughed and helped Kiryu back his D-Wheel into its bay. He'd noticed the tension in the air quickly. Chiyo left them to it, Yusei and his friends were on edge and Kiryu was giving him the cold shoulder. Chiyo could look after herself, he knew that, but the way Kiryu was acting bugged him.

"Hey, about the other night? Can we talk about it yet?"

"Which part?"

"I told Chiyo about it."

"And?"

"She said it wasn't your fault… it didn't make any sense really. She said that whatever anyone thought it was wasn't your fault, what happened to her, and it wasn't Yusei's either."

"What part of the story was this?"

"When I mentioned that you were thrown in jail because of Yusei."

"Ok. Doesn't matter. So, what is up with her anyway?" Sammy glanced down at Kiryu. He was working on his D-Wheel again. He bit his lip. Why wouldn't he talk about what happened between them that night? Was it possible he was really that drunk? "Sammy?"

"Oh, yeah. I reckon she's found someone she actually cares for, someone she wants more than just for her 'nightly pleasures' as our dear Queen would put it. This is weird explaining this to you, actually, because it used to be you'd be making jokes with me. But Chiyo finds her enjoyment in men and duelling, that's it now. I'm not really sure what sparked the change, she used to be really calm and always really well behaved. Then she just changed."

"So, she's just going from guy to guy and duelling between now?" Kiryu muttered. "Sounds like a Satellite to me."

"What are you implying?"

"Nothing really. Just… that's how life was for a lot of people back then. You found someone to spend the night with, then you'd duel for your life, half the time against the same person you'd just bedded down with the night before."

Sammy knelt at his side, glancing down at the now exposed engine. He'd never had to do much to his own D-Wheel. Usually, his sponsors took care of that sort of thing, he'd started out doing his own work, then when he'd hit the Pro Leagues, he didn't have to anymore. But Kiryu was far more skilled than he'd ever been. Sammy could almost compare him to Yusei, dedication and ability wise. He focus in his golden eyes was amazing.

"Well, that doesn't happen so often around here you know," he laughed. He smiled as Kiryu laughed. "So, why are you so obsessed with fine tuning this baby?"

"Working on my D-Wheel kept me sane- well, it stopped me going completely insane- in my darker moments," Kiryu said quietly. "It became almost soothing, years of Rudger and Demak can drive you to some crazy thoughts. I had nothing else to do."

"You've got something else to do now."

Those golden eyes flickered over to him and Kiryu smiled and nodded. Finally they were getting somewhere. Whatever had happened in his own world, Sammy needed him to see that there wasn't anything for him to be afraid of in this one.

"We should talk," Kiryu whispered. "This is silly, we're not children, we should be able to talk like adults."

"Yeah," Sammy laughed. "I've already told you, right? This is different from your world and I don't care what you've done in the past."

"Why?"

"Because… I don't know why but I don't care. You mean too much to me, I don't care about anything else, it's just who you are, and that's what I want. You said if I was happy with your past, and all these things you'd done, that we could talk about this seriously. I don't care, so talk to me, why are you trying so hard to push me away? And will you at least look at me when I'm talking to you?"

"You're starting to sound desperate," he said quietly.

"Kiryu, don't you get it?" he snapped. "You don't understand how long I've wanted you. Just try to understand and stop thinking about yourself."

"Sammy…"

"What do I have to do to make you understand?"

Kiryu stayed silent. Sammy sighed, assuming that he just didn't want to talk about it. Why did he never want to talk about it? Kiryu glanced down at him and smiled. If he didn't want him too, Sammy knew he would have said something by now, Kiryu was never one to keep secrets about things like that. After another long moment, Sammy couldn't take it any longer. He pulled Kiryu down by his collar to kiss his lips. For a brief moment Sammy wondered if Kiryu would just back away as he always did, despite praying he wouldn't. His prayers were answered as his back was slammed against the metal work of Kiryu's D-Wheel, the older teen having pinned him in place.

"Hey!"

Kiryu sighed and rested his forehead against Sammy's as the door handle moved and shuddered once again.

"That girl has no sense of timing," Sammy murmured.

"Shh," Kiryu whispered. "The door's locked, she'll think we're not here. Do you really want to have to wait until we get rid of her again?"

"Kiryu? Sammy? Come on, it's only me!" Chiyo cried. "If I find out you're actually in there and have just locked me out…"

She grumbled on the other side of the door and they heard her footsteps moving off. Kiryu laughed quietly and planted a soft kiss on Sammy's lips, much to the younger boy's surprise.

"She really will kill us if she finds out we're ignoring her," Sammy said. "We should go and find her, she might have something important to tell us."

"I thought you were sick of waiting," Kiryu teased.

"I am but…"

His ability to speak left him as Kiryu leant down, his lips ghosting over his neck and throat. All he could do was find his arms around Kiryu's neck, his fists closing around his shirt, tugging him closer.

"Kiryu…"

The dark chuckle that came from Kiryu sent shivers down his spine and across his skin. The cool, pale hand that wasn't holding him against the D-Wheel trailed up trailed up his spine.

"I'm going to find Chiyo," Kiryu whispered, getting up slowly. He smiled and tossed Sammy his key. "Lock up when you get your legs back, huh?"

He laughed and walked out, leaving Sammy staring after him, longing for more. His best friend… why was Kiryu teasing him so much anyway? He'd never imagined that he'd fall so hard for anyone, let alone his best friend. The cool burning metal of the D-Wheel seared his back, but he didn't feel like moving. Maybe he was finally getting somewhere though, after all, Kiryu had finally stopped avoiding the subject. After another few long minutes, just sitting on the floor, he decided he should probably find Chiyo as well, and forced himself to get up.


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's Note: Once again, thanks for lovely reviews. I love you guys, you make me feel great about writing. Thanks! Anyways, little bit of Chiyo and Yusei in this chapter, yay, and actual duelling next chapter._

* * *

"Chiyo." The blonde spun and smiled seeing who was approaching. Yusei smiled. "You did well earlier."

"Thanks… I can't wait to get back to my main deck though," Chiyo laughed, patting the case she kept her main deck in. "But you didn't come all this way just to tell me I did well to win against someone we all know I could have beaten with my eyes closed. Is this about what you told me earlier?"

"I don't want to see you get hurt," he said gently. He leant his back against the rails next to her. "He's dangerous, Chiyo. He sees people's weakness and exploits it to the point where you can't ever get away."

"I'm not afraid, Yusei. No one has any proof I'm psychic, it'd be illegal for them to lock me up if they don't have any proof and I'm not going to go their willingly. I'll be ok."

"Chiyo…"

"You don't have to stay with him, do you?" Chiyo asked quietly. "I mean, you could just walk away, come home."

"You never wanted to come and see me," Yusei muttered.

He wasn't actually angry, not really, just a little disappointed. She was the only person he really wanted to see. Chiyo sighed and he glanced over just in time to see her wipe her eyes. He frowned. Something was eating her up inside, there was no other explanation for the way she was acting. It wasn't like Chiyo to cry over anything.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly. "Is this because of what happened when they took me away?" She nodded. "You knew, and Kiryu knew, so who told you? I know you must be desperate to tell me."

"I can't," she whimpered. "Yusei, I'm sorry, but I can't."

"Which one was it? Kiryu or Sammy?" he said quietly. "They're the only two you'd protect like this. I know this is tearing you part, tell me and you can be free from all that pain."

"You'll hate me."

"Why? For protecting your friends? For caring about them? I'd be proud to have a friend like you watching over me, knowing you'd do anything to protect me."

He sighed, watching the tears glinting on her cheeks. If Kiryu knew what he was doing to her, making her protect him like this… suddenly a new hatred burned within him. It didn't matter anymore, that he'd betrayed him and tossed him aside, but he'd put Chiyo in so much pain, and that was unforgivable. He pulled her over into his arms and let cry into his chest.

"Why aren't you with Kiryu and Sammy anyway?" he said softly.

"I couldn't find them," she whispered. "But, they'll be alright without me."

"It's never alright without you." He sighed and ran his fingers through her pale hair. "It's not safe for you to be out here alone anyway, you think Divine cares about what's legal or illegal, he'll get what he wants no matter what. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"And now!" called the MC. Yusei turned to the arena. Everything went dark with only the spotlight on him. "Before we announce the final list for the tournament, we have the got a special duel for you. Just for you lucky people, this is a duellist who declined his invitation to the Crystal Cup but we've talked him into duelling in a one off duel here, this is… The Reaper!"

A dark D-Wheel burst onto the track, it's owner in a dark helmet and suit, his face completely obscured. He was strong. Everyone knew that. He'd duelled Sammy a lot. Sammy always came out on top, but very few other people could take him down. Yusei smiled. Sammy was an incredible duellist, who had skill and an amazing talent for entertaining the crowd, without losing any focus. Duelling was just natural for him and fun and everyone in the crowd felt that energy.

"And here comes our King and his opponent. You all know and love him! Everyone, give it up for our Blackbird, Sammy!" The deadening screams filled the stadium but Sammy didn't appear. Yusei frowned. "Err… well, it seems our King is running a little la-"

The smoke exploded and the sound of D-Wheel filled the air. Out of the grey smoke came the sleek black frame of the Blackbird, flying through the air, as Sammy laughed. Chiyo giggled and Yusei glanced down. She was watching in his arms, finding it very amusing.

"Sorry 'bout that!" Sammy laughed. "Hope I didn't make you guys wait for too long."

No matter what Sammy did, his childish attitude, and look some extent, made everyone see him as merely a sweet, cheeky boy, that they all loved. But it didn't strike Yusei that this was just Sammy being cheeky, something had kept him.

"He and Kiryu have been getting very close recently," Chiyo whispered. "I don't know if Kiryu feels the same way. But it wouldn't surprise me."

"Huh… so, what about you?"

"Oh, no, I don't… I'm not really interested in… serious relationships aren't really my thing."

"Come on," he laughed. "Didn't we have a serious relationship? Or what that just me?"

"Well, maybe but… it was you who finished it."

"Why didn't you ever come and see me?" he asked quietly. "Sammy came, pretty much everyone came but you. Did you not want to see me? Even Kiryu came to see me."

She sighed and lifted her gaze to meet his. He didn't even remember why they'd broken up. He had enjoyed the time they'd spent together, and he'd thought Chiyo had too and he knew he still cared for her.

"I wanted to come."

"But?"

"But your dad told me it wouldn't be a good idea for me to come along," Chiyo explained quietly. "He said that it would just put us in more pain that we already were."

"Didn't you-"

"Of course I argued, but Rudger told me that I shouldn't. Even Uncle Rex said that I should behave, that it wasn't the sort of place for a little girl to be seen, or to see. No one wanted me anywhere near you."

"Yusei!" came Jack's voice. They turned and Jack was storming over. "What are you doing with her? Get away from her."

"But-"

"She's not one of us," he snapped. "She's one of the ones that betrayed you. Come on, they didn't want you around and you shouldn't be anywhere near her."

"Chiyo, ignore him," Yusei said quietly, turning away from Jack. "And you, Jack Atlas, should know by now that I know who to trust. Don't lash out at Chiyo because you're jealous that you're not the centre of attention for once."

"It's ok, Yusei," Chiyo whispered. "It's not like he's wrong, is it? He was at your side all the time and you can't just drop everything for us… he's right…"

"Chiyo."

"I should go and find Kiryu and Sammy." She straighten up slightly and kissed his cheek. "I'll leave you in peace. Bye."

"Wait, Chiyo-"

"Leave her, Yusei, a girl like her isn't good for you," Jack said quietly.

"And that's the end of that!" the MC called suddenly. They glanced down at the arena and Yusei's gaze flickered over to where Chiyo had stopped to look as well. "Our King is still undefeated! And our judges have looked over the duels that complaints were made about. And here is our list of finalist! From Sapphire; The Shooting Star, Yusei!" His picture flashed up on the screen. "From Emerald; The Beast, Boomer! From Ruby; Zombie Queen, Chiyo! From Diamond; The White Master, Jack Atlas! From Topaz; The Black Rose, Aki! From Opal; The Death God, Kiryu! From Amethyst; The Lday Knight, Sherry L'Blanc. And finally, from Pearl; The Mystic Madame, Carly!"

Yusei frowned. Carly? That name was familiar. He knew her from somewhere but he wasn't sure where. She'd come from nowhere and was strangely good. It didn't help that many people underestimated her.

"And here is the line up for the first two rounds! There will be five points for a win, three for a draw and one for a loss, and double points in the second round!"

Yusei frowned as the randomisation stopped. He glanced over the first rounds. He was against Bommer. Jack was against Sherry. Kiryu had Carly and Aki was pitted against Chiyo. That wasn't a battle he was looking forward to seeing. The second rounds looked even worse for Chiyo as she'd been placed against Jack, who had a cruel glint in his eyes and a smirk on his lips as he glanced over at Chiyo. Yusei had been drawn against Sherry. Aki was against Kiryu and Bommer was against Carly. This was going to be brutal.

"Chiyo!"

Rua and Ruka suddenly appeared, wrapping their arms around Chiyo's legs. Kiryu and Sammy weren't far behind. She smiled, sparing Yusei a glance as she was pulled away.

"She won't get past the first round," Jack muttered. "Aki will destroy her. And if she doesn't, I will."

"Leave her Jack," Yusei snapped. "Why did you even come to find me?"

"Divine wants us."

They wandered over to where Divine and Aki were waiting. Divine smiled cruelly. Yusei shudder. He was really starting to get to him.

"Yusei, I wanted to make sure you had all three of you here so I could brief you. Yusei, you're against two very good duellists be careful, you can use as much power as you like. Aki, you trust me, right?" She nodded. "Good, I want you to lose against Chiyo."

"Why? I don't understand. Don't you want me to hurt her?"

"Of course, but she has to be ready to face Jack. Because Jack needs to make her angry."

"I can do that."

"Not like Jack can. I need you to make her furious, Jack, really dig at her. And make sure you win. You have to make her show her true self."

"You said you'd let me deal with Chiyo," Yusei snapped.

"Why are you even interested in her?" Jack said.

"And why can't I beat her?" Aki cried.

"Because I said so. Because she's of interest and you…" He turned to Yusei who stepped back without meaning to. "You are going to start doing as your told or things are going to be make very uncomfortable for you. You have constantly protested to being left to help your friend so I've taken the choice from your hands."

"You can't!" he cried.

"I will do what I like Yusei, whether you like it or not. Won't it be better for her to be at your side once again."

"What's she done?" Aki snapped.

"She's done nothing worth our interest," Jack said coldly. "Why are you so bothered?"

"That is between me and Yusei," Divine said quietly. "Yusei knows what will happen if he doesn't play fair. He knows why I want her and he knows if he does as he's told everything will turn out alright."

"I've stopped trusting you, Divine," he whispered. "You just use everyone then throw them away, why should I trust you now?"

"Because you have no choice, Yusei," Divine whispered. "It's time for you duel, leave Chiyo to us."

"But-"

"Go Yusei."

* * *

Sammy stared down at the arena where they were preparing for the first duel. Kiryu was whispering to Chiyo. He didn't want to know what they were talking about. Suddenly there was a hand on his back. He spun to see Kiryu grinning at him.

"Little jumpy aren't we?" he laughed.

"Well, if people insist on sneaking up on me…" Sammy grumbled.

"What's the matter, grump?"

"I'm just a little worried about Chiyo, that's all. She's off for some reason. Don't tell me you haven't noticed."

"You didn't tell me she'd been hot and heavy with Yusei."

"It wasn't a big deal, they were little more than friends with perks. She hasn't seen anyone as anything more than a body for a long time…" Sammy sighed and turned back to the arena. "I worry about her. She's my little sister. I'm supposed to protect her, right? How can I protect her when I don't even know what's going on with her any more? We used to be so close, then that duel with Yusei changed everything."

"Hey," Kiryu said gently. "You're a great big brother. She's going to be alright, you just need to work it out, yeah?" He paused and a strange glint came into his eyes that made Sammy slightly nervous. "Hey… you know, we could probably get rid of Chiyo tonight, and your parents will be easy to deal with. Want me to stay over?"

Sammy was all to aware of the heat rushing to his cheeks as he gazed up at Kiryu. It took a few moments for him to notice that Chiyo and the twins had disappeared.

"I asked Chiyo to take them to get some sweets," Kiryu told him. "This is the last time I'm going to ask, Sammy, are you absolutely sure that you can deal with this?"

"This is the last time I'll have to tell you yes then?" he whispered. "And I definitely want you to stay over tonight. But how do we get Chiyo out the house?"

"Firstly, I don't think she'd care about what we did. And secondly, if my instincts are right, which the tend to be, I won't have any trouble with her. You trust me, right?" Sammy nodded. "Good. Here comes Yusei, and look who's watching."

"Who?" Sammy whispered, glancing around. "Kiryu?"

"Up there." He pointed up to one side of the stadium. Sammy glanced up. "Chiyo? She's…"

Chiyo was leaning on the railings, watching Yusei intently. Sammy frowned. Perhaps there was more between them. No… he would have known, Yusei had been a close friend and Chiyo would have told him. Or maybe they were growing further apart than he'd thought. Yusei looked up right to where Chiyo was and his concern grew. Kiryu's arms wrapped around his waist gently, trying to reassure him.

"It's just phase, you two will be as close as ever in no time, you watch."

"Hmm…"

"Everybody listen!" called the MC. "The first duel! The Shooting Star, Yusei against The Beast, Bommer. And this first duel will be on the ground. Yusei has proven his worth many times on the circuit in past years and this tournament is no let up as he continues to show us why he was a challenge for even our King. While Bommer is new to our city, he has proven himself many times around the world and has been a real challenge for our duellists. Who is going to come out on top? Here we go!"


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Note: Quick no? Yeah, I was on a roll with this, it just flowed so I thought I'd let you have second chapter in one day. More Chiyo and Yusei, more evil Divine and more fun in general and thanks to Kitty for the duel. She is so much better at it than I am._

_

* * *

_

"Here we go! It's time to duel!"

The crowd in the stadium roared and cheered. Yusei and Bommer face each other silently. The dark haired teen knew he could beat Bommer, he'd watched him duel and knew he could beat him if he drew the right cards.

**Yusei 4000**

**Bommer 4000**

"I'll take the first turn," Bommer called. Yuse frowned. "Draw. I start by activating Star Blast. By paying 500 life points I can reduce the level of a monster in my hand by one allowing me to summon Summon Reactor SK from my hand without a tribute monster. I'll then set two face down cards and end my turn."

**Yusei 4000**

**Bommer 3500**

"Draw." Yuse glanced down at his hand. His first summon would deal him 800 points of damage. He needed get rid of it quick. He glanced down again. He knew just how. "I'll start by summoning Sonic Chick."

"Summon Reactor's effect activates so you take 800 points of damage. Then I activate my trap Hidden Soldiers, so I can Special Summon Spell Reactor RE."

**Yusei 3200**

**Bommer 3500**

Yusei nodded. He'd expected that, so he continued without any doubts. "Next, I'll send Quilbolt Hedgehog from my hand to my Graveyard to Special Summon Quickdraw Synchron. Using Quilbolt Hedgehog's effect I can summon it back to the field."

"A level eight Synchro Summon? You're not even savouring the duel, are you Yusei?" Bommer said quietly. "Good. There is no point in letting the weak suffer any longer than they have to. Come now, if you think your monsters can withstand my onslaught. Perhaps this is going to be your famous Stardust Dragon?"

"I need a different Tuner for that, Quickdraw Synchron can be used for the Synchro Summon of any monster that requires a Synchron Tuner and nothing else. So, I tune Quilbolt Hedgehog and Sonic Chick with my Quickdraw Synchron. So, meet Junk Destroyer!" The green light behind Yusei faded and the bulky humanoid floated just above the ground, looking as intimidating as ever. "When Junk Destroyer is Synchro Summoned, I can destroy cards up to the number of non-Tuners used in the summoning. Say goodbye to your Summon Reactor and Trap Reactor."

Two white energy shots flew from Junk Destroyer's fists and flew into the two monsters, shattering them. Once again he closed off his emotions, ignoring Bommer's earlier comment about destroying the weak, and locking down his psychic abilities so Bommer would feel nothing.

"Now, Junk Destroyer will attack you directly."

"I activate Fake Explosion."

**Yusei 3200**

**Bommer 900**

"You see, Yusei, the power that you feel when you attack mercilessly," Bommer said coldly. "When the strong wipe out the weak, it is just natural."

"Those who are strong should protect the weak," Yusei replied. He was in his element. Logic, calculations and a like minded opponent… this was the one piece of training Divine had always failed to provide and he was going to take this chance to rebel against Divine, even if it was only a minor way. "Isn't that right? The older siblings protect the younger ones because they can't protect themselves."

"Oh yes, but that's family. It's like… have you ever had a girlfriend you would have given anything for?" Suddenly it was harder to keep his emotions under control. "Yes. And when someone else would pay attention to her, try to treat her like she was theirs? You would crush the challenger, because she was yours, right? Family is exactly the same."

"You activated a trap before you decided it was story time," he snapped.

"Of course. When Fake Explosion is activated I can Special Summon Summon Reactor back to my field."

"I'll set a face down and end my turn."

"Draw. I activate Ultimate Flare. So I can summon an Ultimate Flare Token. Next I summon Spell Reactor Y FI in defence. Then I'll end my turn."

Yusei frowned. What was going on? Was Bommer trying to lose? If he took another hit he'd be finished. It was then he noticed Bommer's gaze was focused above and to the left of him. He turned slightly. Jack and Aki were talking to Chiyo. Well, actually, Jack had his hands firmly on Chiyo's shoulders, holding her still while Aki spoke and the twins tried to intervene. His heart hammered against his chest.

"Friends of yours?" Bommer muttered. "She looks like a sweet girl." Yusei growled. "They're being a little rough with her, don't you think?"

"Draw. I summon Max Warrior. Now, Max Warrior will destroy your Spell Reactor!"

The machine monster shattered, the parts blown back into Bommer as if he'd just blown apart a real machine. When the smoke cleared, Bommer had a few cuts and grazes back was still standing.

"Did I hit a nerve, Yusei?" he said quietly. "That was the first hint of your real power we've seen all tournament. I was starting to think the stories were all made up. Does that girl make you lose control?"

"Junk Destroyer! Take out his Ultimate Flare Token!"

Once again the monster was blown apart, wind whipping up around the stadium, knocking out glass and tearing apart electrics. Bommer just laughed. Yusei was breathing heavily as wind swept across the stadium. Was this what he was trying to do by letting him win? There were screams from the crowds for him to be put away. But being psychic wasn't illegal. Although, there were laws in place to protect them and others, Bommer knew the risks and accepted them which meant he couldn't complain.

"You're all out of attacks, Yusei," Bommer said quietly. "You and I aren't so different, we're both doing just what's expected of us to protect those we love. Question is, how can you save her, when you can't control your powers? You'll just hurt her and be taken from her again. Can you bear that?"

"I activate Star Shift!"

* * *

"Look at the power Yusei has," Aki whispered.

"He has to be stopped," Chiyo cried. Jack's hands moved her wrists, holding her more effectively as pieces of stone began to crumble. "Let me go! He could kill everyone!"

"Come on, no psychic is that strong, especially not Yusei," Jack laughed. "He'll chanel it all to Bommer."

"Star Shifts effect lets him summon a Synchro monster of the same level as the one he returns! That's level eight!" They both looked blank. "Idiots, Stardust is level eight!"

"By returning Junk Destroyer to my Extra Deck I can summon another Synchro monster of the same level. Stardust Dragon!"

Junk Destroyer glowed and formed a glittering silver dragon. It gave a high screeching roar and Chiyo shuddered. Stardust was feeling the same pain as Yusei. Jack and Aki stared at the dragon in aw and it occurred to Chiyo that Stardust was supposed to be kept in a research facility to figure out why it was so dangerous… they'd probably never seen it and Yusei definitely shouldn't have had it.

"Someone stop him," she whimpered, never taking her eyes off Yusei. "Please, you have to stop him. He'll kill him."

But no one was listening to her. Even the twins were staring at Stardust. Yusei was in so much pain and she couldn't help him. An arm wrapped around her waist suddenly, gently pulling her from Jack's hold. She turned and looked up, thinking for a moment that it was Kiryu or Sammy. But it wasn't. A gloved a gloved hand covered her mouth before she could say a word.

"Hush little girl," Divine whispered. He leant down to her ear, his breath tickling her skin. "Look at your dear Yusei. He needs you."

"Stardust Dragon! Direct Attack!"

"And we both know this is only a fraction of what he can really do," Divine laughed quietly. "Do you want to help him? We could you know, and all you have to do is come with me. You and Yusei could help each other. So what do you say, Chiyo?"

He moved his fingers ever so slightly, just enough to allow Chiyo to speak. She let out a trebling breath, watching the twins run off to find the others, at least she hoped so. The crowd was screaming as Stardust's attack hit home. The ground was torn up, exploding in rubble. Yusei was shaking, even as Stardust lowered to the ground, lowering her massive head to comfort her master, in as much pain as he was.

"How can you see him hurt like this and not care?" Chiyo whispered. "The lot of you? He's in pain and none of you care."

"We do care," Aki snapped. But Jack stayed silent. "Jack?"

"Do you?" Jack muttered.

"What?"

"The other day, when we were about to leave, you chose Divine over us," he said coldly. "Do you really care about him?"

"How can you say such a thing?" she cried. "Of course I care about Yusei. It's not like I have a choice with this damn mark anyway!"

"And that's that!" the MC called. "Yusei wins! Don't worry, Bommer's ok! He's up and walking away!"

"So?" Divine said quietly. "Will you help him?"

"I…" She glanced down at Yusei as Stardust disappeared and he walked out of the arena. "Yes…"

"Good. Come with me, you too Aki. Jack, watch out for Yusei. When he arrives you can bring him to me."

* * *

"Yusei!"

He sighed and looked up at the harsh tone. Standing in front of him, with her hands on her hips, was his mother.

"What on earth did you do that for?" she snapped. Yusei didn't answer me. "Yusei?"

"Hannah," came his father's voice from behind him. "Let's give Yusei a break."

"He almost killed that man!"

"I have to go," Yusei whispered. "I have to find Chiyo."

"Don't you go anywhere near that poor girl," Hannah snapped, pulling him back over. "You've done enough damage to her. She's moving on-"

"If I don't find her right now she's going to get hurt."

It was a moment before Yusei registered what happened next. His mother had slapped him. And it stung more than most attacks he'd ever taken. He growled and looked up slowly, his cheek heating up as blood rushed to his face.

"Hannah, that's just uncalled for," Professor Fudo snapped, standing between her and Yusei. "Please, calm down. He's our son."

"The monster is no son of mine!" she cried. "I didn't give birth to a monster and I didn't raise a killer!"

"Stop it."

"And now he wants to drag Chiyo down to his level too? How can you stand there and let him hurt her all over again? I can't believe you." She sighed and glanced down at Yusei, who was struggling to hold himself together after her harsh comment. "Don't you remember watching her fall to pieces?"

"Hannah don't do this. He's our son and he knows he's done wrong, he's trying to make it better, aren't you Yusei?" his father said softly.

"Of course. Please, Mum, I am really trying. It's just… he kept talking about Chiyo," he replied quietly. "And I really have to find her right now-"

"Yusei, if you care anything for Chiyo, or ever did, you will leave her be," Hannah said quietly. "You'll go back where you've been for the past years, where you can't do any damage. You broke her, Yusei, you destroyed our family, your destroyed Chiyo and Sammy's family, you ruined everything! Stay away from her, and just let her get on with her life."

Hannah turned and stormed away. His father sighed and shook his head. All Yusei could do was stare. Even his mother hated him. His father turned and smiled gently.

"Why wouldn't you let her come see me? It would have help, you know? If you'd let me see her…"

"Yusei, if I'd let Chiyo come and see you I'd be going against her parents' wishes and, like Hannah said, it would have put her in far too much pain. Perhaps you should stay away from her. But, whatever your mother says, you're always part of the family. If you want to come home anytime, the door's always open to you."

"Thanks. Now I really have to go find Chiyo before Jack hurts her. He gets unstable when he gets jealous."

He ran from off to find him where Jack and Aki had been with Chiyo. But all he found was Jack, who looked horribly smug. He frowned.

"Where's Chiyo? What did you do to her?" he snapped.

"What happened to you?" Jack laughed. "Someone smack you around."

"My mum isn't very fond of me anymore. She thinks I'm a monster. Where's Chiyo?"

"Divine took her, come on, we'll go find her."


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's Note: Random little chapter here for some reason, there'll be more actual action next chapter, promise._

_

* * *

_

Sammy grunted as Kiryu pushed him roughly against his bedroom door. Kiryu had been on him the second they'd got in from the Crystal Cup. Yusei's duel had been the last of the day. They weren't sure where Chiyo had got off to. The twins had said that Yusei's other friends had been talking to her, that they'd been rough with her and that a man had spoken to her, but they didn't think they'd hurt her.

Kiryu smiled and slowly pulled off Sammy's jacket. All Sammy himself could do was let his head fall aside as Kiryu kissed his neck, wrapping his arms tightly around Kiryu's shoulders. With the summer heat still not easing off, even at night, their skin was unusually damp, their clothes clinging to them and, as far as Sammy was concerned, making Kiryu look hotter than ever. He just wanted to get out of these sticky clothes.

"Damn it, stop teasing me," he groaned. "You're here for a reason, remember?"

"Aw, Blackbird," he chuckled. "You want to play? Or do you just want to get me into bed to stop you thinking about Chiyo?"

"Don't start talking about her now. You know how it'll end if we do."

"Sorry," he laughed.

Sammy went to pull up Kiryu's red top, but his hands were pushed away by Kiryu's, followed by a dark chuckle. His breath caught as Kiryu took a nip at his skin. He squirmed against Kiryu's hold, trying to get at his a little bit of control over Kiryu.

"Not until I say so, Blackbird," Kiryu laughed.

Kiryu's lips finally took Sammy's and he balled his fists, trying to get Kiryu something. But of course, Kiryu was stronger, heavier and taller than him. He'd never imagined that he was so powerful, after all, he was always calm and relaxed and easy going usually. But not when they were alone.

Before Sammy could even register that Kiryu's mouth had once again left his Kiryu tugged off his top, throwing it to the ground and reclaiming his lips. His fingers moved up his abs and heaving chest, letting Sammy grip his top and shoulders once more.

Just as Kiryu's tongue passed across Sammy's lips there was the click of the front doors lock and a few seconds later, the door slammed and raised voices filled the apartment. Kiryu reluctantly moved back, stepping away to allow Sammy to move from the door.

"If that's your damn sister again… she's got learn when we need private time."

"No, that sounds more like Dad and Uncle Rex," Sammy whispered. "Shh…"

"You are not using these children for your experiments, Rex!" Rudger snapped. "It's morally wrong."

"Morally? Come along now, Rudger, is it morally wrong to lock them up because they're dangerous? So why not challenge their dangerous status? Get them to put their powers to good use?"

"One of those experiments is my daughter," came a man's voice they only vaguely recognised but neither could place. "How can you be doing this?"

"And what about my kids?" Rudger continued. "What about your own family? Would you use them just as quickly without a thought? And they're the monsters?"

"Will you keep your voices down?" Madeline snapped. "For goodness sakes, you lot, what if the kids are home? Do you honestly want them to hear all this?"

"Madeline's right," Rudger said gently. "We'll talk more about this in the morning. I hope neither of the kids are in… although…"

"Chiyo will be fine," she laughed lightly. "She's not just going to jump back into bed with Fudo's boy just because he's around again. She's smarter than that. She probably with Kiryu at his place. Sammy's probably there too."

"No," Sammy called, opening the door slowly. "Me and Kiryu are here." The adults turned to the pair of teens. "We haven't seen Chiyo since before Yusei's duel."

"It's not very late yet though," Kiryu put in. "She might have found a boy and gone to a bar or something like that. We all know Chiyo can look after herself right?"

"Of course," Madeline agreed. "Now let's all have a nice cool drink… Sammy, love, put your top back on and we'll have a nice family meal a watch a movie or something. It's been a long time since we've done anything nice and relaxed together."

"Tell them," Kiryu whispered.

Sammy shivered and drew a sharp breath. It was only fair really. He knew he'd have to tell everyone sooner or later, it might as well be sooner.

"Mum, Dad… I need to tell you… me and Kiryu, we're… well…"

"You're muttering again, Sammy," Rudger told him, although the smile on his lips told them he had already guessed what was going on. "Go ahead."

"We're together now," Kiryu said without any hesitation. He laughed as Sammy turned bright red and wrapped his arms around the red head's waist. "That's what he was trying to say."

"It's about time," he laughed. "I'm glad. Now, if only we had your sister around to share in this lovely moment."

* * *

Yusei stormed through the halls of the hotel to Divine's room. Divine was walking leisurely behind him, savouring one of Yusei's few displays of emotion. He smiled as he opened the door.

"I told you she was alright, didn't I?" Divine laughed. "Why would I do harm to something so useful? Do you honestly think I'm so insensitive as to hurt the loved one of someone who's practically my son?"

"What did you do to her?" he snarled.

"She's just sleeping, Yusei. I told you, I haven't hurt her." He laughed, noticing how Yusei looked at the blonde on the bed. "She's all yours, Yusei. Do you want her?"

He smiled as Yusei paused. Chiyo was just lying there on the bed, in one of Aki's nightgowns, long blonde hair sprawled across her pillow, face and shoulders. He'd known Yusei long enough to know how he'd react to seeing it. He remembered Yusei watching her duel in the Pro league, he remembered seeing the longing in his eyes and he knew that Yusei would do anything for her.

"Well, Yusei?" he pushed.

"What did you do to get her here?" he snapped.

"She came on her own accord," Divine said. "I merely made her an offer."

"What offer?"

"I doubt that really matters right now, does it? This is the last time I'm asking, and if I don't get an answer we're done. Do you want to stay with her or not?"

"Good boy. Have fun."

He pushed Yusei in and shut the door, locking it right away to stop him changing his mind. Aki had been very keen to see how Yusei would react to Chiyo. Divine smiled at the thought. She was the only one of his Signers who still obeyed him. He'd see too Jack later, the oldest Signer wasn't going to go anywhere any time soon, he wasn't sure what he wanted so was hesitating.

"How did it go?" Aki asked as he passed. He smiled and turned to her. "How was it?"

"He acted just as I thought he would. Thank you for all your help, dear Aki."

"We couldn't have done it without Bommer," she said.

"You did a good job, she did look simply splendid," Divine replied. "I doubt anyone would have been able to resist her."

"It's more than that," she said softly. "Jack thinks Yusei might actually love her. If he does…"

"It'll be the most useful think in a long while. Come, I'll take you to dinner and leave them be."

Yusei wasn't sure what to do. Left in a room with Chiyo sound asleep, what was he supposed to do. He knew what he wanted to do though. But he couldn't do that.

"Chiyo," he said quietly, sitting at her side. "Why are you going this for me? You idiot, I can look after myself."

"You promised me you wouldn't hurt anyone," came a hazy reply. "You could have killed Bommer."

"You're awake?"

"You're noisy."

She laughed and opened her eyes slowly, gazing up at him. He smiled. Those sparkling green eyes just melted him. She sat up slowly and Yusei was so ashamed as his gaze dropped for a brief second. But Chiyo laughed. She pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulder, covering her bare skin.

"Better, Yusei?" she teased.

"I'm not sure…" He paused and gazed at her. Chiyo was giggling. "Why did you come here for me?"

"Because, whatever happened between us, I still can't stand seeing you in pain. And if this is they only way to help you… I'll do whatever it takes. It's not like I did much for you when we were together."

"I don't even remember why we broke up."

"We were never any good for each other. I think we both knew that."

"Since when you that mature?"

She laughed again, a sound Yusei had always loved, clear and sweet and reserved for their moments together. She'd never been the most outgoing girl in the world. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"You never told me why you're always here for me?"

"Because… just because… why are you here anyway? Shouldn't you be with your friends? And what happened to your face? That's going to be a nasty bruise."

"Yeah, Mum hates me, and I never realised how strong she was."

Her fingers stroked the still tender mark on his cheek. Yusei hissed out a curse as his skin burned. Just as always, Chiyo knew his pain but it didn't stop her pressing her palm to his cheek. He knew exactly where this was going though. Looking back, they probably had known they weren't good for each other. It all started with Yusei allowing Chiyo to vent her anger, he'd hated seeing her so bottled up, unable to show her emotions. So he helped her. In retrospect, it was probably the worst thing he could have done.

It was a long moment before he realised how close they were. Was she still drawing him in, even after so long? Just because? What kind of answer was that anyway? What was she keeping from him?

"I don't think we should be starting this again," Yusei whispered.

"Then why are you still here?"

"Because you're my friend." Chiyo laughed and Yusei moved away. "No… no, I'm not going to deny it. I do still care about you and I do still want to be with you. But, as you said, we're not good for each other."

"I sort of gathered that, Yusei," Chiyo teased. "So why not give into it?"

"Because we know this is wrong. I'm not going to start this again."

"Of course. Yusei Fudo, lives through logic, never gives any time for his feelings. What about me?"

"You know as well as I do that we can't start acting like kids again-"

"You never acted like a kid. Whatever, Yusei, do what you like. You've got your friends and I've got mine, we're not supposed to mix right?"

"Don't be like this."

"Why not?" Chiyo sighed and laid back on the bed, still with his jacket on, and pulled the sheets back over her. "It's funny, I always remember the times you were actually showing some sort of care. I'd forgotten how cold hearted you really are."

"Chiyo-"

"Just leave me alone. I did all this for you, Yusei, everything is just to help you," she snapped. "You never understood did you? Just how much you actually meant to me? I guess I deserve it though."

He sighed and closed his eyes. No, he didn't understand what he meant to her, but she wouldn't tell him. Chiyo didn't get worked up over nothing and if she did she barely ever showed it. He'd dragged her into this mess and now he couldn't protect her, even if she'd let him.


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's Note: Thank you again for even more lovely reviews. A proper duel starting this chapter and continuing next. Have fun. And for next chapter, most of Chiyo's cards are self made, because Zombies don't get enough love._

_

* * *

_

"Jack Atlas. You're my opponent in the second rounds."

Jack looked up. Standing in the doorway was a short, dark haired girl. She smiled, and pushed her thick glasses up her nose. She wasn't his opponent, how was she so sure she'd get through, she didn't look like much? She didn't look like much.

"Hi." He frowned and pulled his top back on as she approached. "I'm Carly."

"I know," Jack grumbled. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to come and say hi."

"You've said it, now go."

"No one ever pays attention to my duels you know," she said quietly, sitting at his side. He frowned. "People think I'm just a silly reporter."

"You're a reporter?" That was why she here then. "I'm not going to give you your next scoop."

"I'm used to that. My editor is used to me chasing stories and not getting them, it's hard," she laughed awkwardly. "So, what's it like being a psychic? I mean, you know, not having control over hurting people and having no friend-"

"Because that's what we are to all you lot," he snapped. "We're all out of control, monstrous killer teens. We do actually think and feel you know. And we don't live completely alone."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise," she cried. "But… I'd love to be able to do an article on what psychics are really like. Everyone has these ideas about you and no one questions it because any actual psychics are shipped off so barely anyone knows them. Will you talk to me and let me do this article?"

"No."

"Well, then, I won't do the article, but will you talk to me anyway?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm curious. You're my age, but you're so different. And as far as anyone can tell, the psychic gene is random. It could be anyone who's psychic. How does that feel, to know that it was just random?"

"It wasn't random…"

"Oh? But-"

"This…" He pulled up his sleeve and showed her the dark red mark on his arm. She looked fascinated. "This is what makes me psychic. I've had it since birth. Everyone who has one is psychic. It's not always random."

"What is it?"

"No one knows. When I was a child, every doctor around looked at it, trying to figure out. No one gave me us any answer, except Divine. He raised me since I was five, he gave me a place I didn't feel like a freak and he always told me my mark made me special. I was better than everyone else, because of this mark."

"Wow. I've heard about this Divine, people say he's dangerous. But you say he raised you?"

"Divine is very dangerous. Your dear Kiryu, he was raised by my parents, who abandoned me with Divine when I was a child. They never came to see me, they never came to visit me, no one ever wanted to come near me except Divine."

"I can't imagine how hard that must be for you-"

"Don't you dare pity me!" he snapped.

"Jack?" came Yusei's voice.

"In here, Yusei," he replied quietly. The younger boy appeared in the doorway, gazing down at them. "I assume you know about Yusei."

"Of course. Everyone knows about him," Carly said excitedly. "You're Professor Fudo's son. Wow. You were so scary yester-"

She stopped as Yusei's gaze turned cold and Jack could have sworn the temperature in the moor dropped by several degrees. Yusei wasn't proud of yesterday, Jack was all too aware of that, and even more aware that since that _girl_ had arrive his best friend had been wound up to intolerable levels.

"Not everyone is so open about their powers," Jack said quietly, drawing Carly's gaze. "No one wants them and very few people actually appreciate them, but we put up with them. Where's your girlfriend, Yusei?"

"Don't," he snapped.

"When you were locked up, rumour had it, you'd just come out a relationship with Miss Dee," Carly said quietly. "Is there any truth to that?"

Again Yusei looked uneasy with the discussion. But this time he answered. "Chiyo has nothing to do with this."

"You two were close, weren't you? I remember, the news papers all said you'd hurt her, that was why you were locked up. There were so many rumours about you an her."

"We grew up together."

"There were rumours of a child."

Jack glanced up. Yusei's eyes were unreadable to most people, steely and hard, but Jack, who'd been Yusei's closest friend for so long… he saw it. That slight flicker of pain and self hatred that made Jack ache inside. His best friend… that wasn't possible… Yusei wasn't capable of that sort of thing. He was so quiet and reserved, he didn't remember ever seeing Yusei in any sort of relationship, let alone having a child. It couldn't be true.

"Just rumours," Yusei said calmly, and Jack knew that it was the truth. Yusei couldn't hid anything from him. "Nothing more. I just came down to tell you that you're the last duel today, Jack. Chiyo and Aki are first, then Kiryu."

He turned and strode off without another word. Jack shook his head. Perhaps they were just rumours, but Yusei obviously cared for Chiyo. She wasn't right for him, Jack knew that, and Yusei probably knew that too. But it didn't stop it hurting Yusei, did it?

"Jack, you live with Yusei, don't you?" Carly asked quietly.

"We're roommates, yes," Jack replied. "And no, I know nothing about any relationships he's had, he's never been like that. I don't know anything about this Chiyo girl."

"Ok. I'll see you later then."

She sighed and left but a few minutes later she returned. Jack frowned. What did she want now?

"Can I do something for you?" he said coldly.

"Your friend Aki is getting in a bit of a fight," Carly replied quietly.

"What now?"

He got up and followed her to the girls' locker room. Chiyo and Aki were at each other's throats, yelling at each other without care for who heard. Jack sighed. Yusei was there a few seconds later and just after him was Kiryu and Sammy.

"What's going on?" came voices around them. "Who's fighting?"

No one could bring themselves to break up the fighting girls. Some were afraid, some knew better than to get between them, but those who knew the pair knew it was better to let them have it out.

Then Rudger came between them, pulling Chiyo away. He handed her off to Sammy and Kiryu, who pulled her away. Divine quickly stepped in to calm Aki down. Rudger gave Aki and Divine one final glance before going after Chiyo and the boys.

"What was that all about, Chiyo?" he snapped when he found them. Chiyo didn't answer, just finished doing up her grey chaps over her white riding suit. "And where were you all night?"

"With Yusei-"

"Chiyo!" Kiryu and Sammy cried.

Chiyo lowered her gaze and sighed. Rudger frowned and slowly wrapped a large arm around her shoulders. He pulled her round to face him and gave her a gentle smile.

"Is there something you need to tell us, Chiyo?" he said gently.

"No. Nothing happened. He just stayed in the same room. He's not interested in me and I'm over him. I need to talk to Kiryu alone, Daddy. Would you let us have a moment?"

"Alright, just look after her Kiryu."

Rudger left them, going over the where the other parents were seat but Sammy lingered. Kiryu frowned and glanced at him. He doubted he'd leave no matter what was going to be said. And Chiyo probably knew that too.

"I drew two Signers, Kiryu," Chiyo hissed.

"So?"

"What if I can't control the darkness? What if I kill them?"

"You're not psychic, Chiyo," Sammy commented. "You can't kill them."

"I'm a Dark Signer," she snapped. "I'm just like Kiryu. And I can't do this."

"Hey, hey, it's ok," Kiryu said gently. "Come on. We can do this you know that. If you're a Dark Signer like me, that means you're my Chiyo, so you know that when I say you can do something, you can do it."

"But…"

"I promise. You can do this. Show her no mercy. We're vessels of the Dark Gods, we're all powerful, they don't deserve our mercy."

"Kiryu."

He glanced up. He knew that voice… he turned slowly. His instincts were right. Tall, dark haired with burning blue eyes.

"Misty."

"You're here too then. Since you know who I am I assume that you know what's happened."

"We lost, and we've been given a second chance. Look up there." He gestured to the bored with the match listings. Misty frowned. "As far as I can tell, Carly isn't one of us, it's just me and you from our world, but…" He pulled Chiyo forwards. "Chiyo was a Dark Signer before us, but she rebelled against Rudger so he killed her, so we've got her onside."

"And Crow?" she asked, glancing behind her at Sammy.

"Sammy's cool, he's with us too."

"Good. And the Signers?"

"Jack, Aki and Yusei, I don't know about the other two-"

"You've been with Rudger far longer than anyone other than Demak. Did he mention anything about the fifth Signer?"

"Yes. I was about to tell you that I've noticed that Rudger won't touch Chiyo's right arm with his. He was the original fifth Signer. We know who the fourth Signer is-"

"I've been keeping an eye on her," Chiyo said quietly. "But I think Divine has too. If he gets control of the Signers… Kiryu, I want to go home."

"You're duelling in a bit," Sammy snapped.

"Not that home, proper home. I want to go back to our world."

"Perhaps, if we lose in this world, we might return to our world," Misty said quietly.

"Or we could die," Kiryu said quietly. "Besides, what's the point? We're all happy here. Yusei's locked up and in pain. Chiyo's here. You've got your brother, Aki's locked up too… we don't have anything to complain about."

"He's right," she said quietly, smiling at Chiyo. "It's good here, right?"

"I guess…"

"Sammy, can you look after Chiyo while me and Misty talk?" Kiryu said quietly. Sammy smiled and nodded. "Thanks. And make sure she gets to her duel."

"Yeah, I'll see you later. Come Chiyo."

Sammy didn't want to know what Kiryu and Misty were going to talk about. He assumed it was something about those strange marks on their arms. Besides, he needed to spend time with Chiyo. He needed to know what was happening with her.

Chiyo unlocked her D-Wheel bay and pulled the protective cover off her D-Wheel. The gleaming white bodywork seemed to brighten the whole room, a stark contrast to her deck. She raised one of the arm supports and sat sideways on the seat.

"I overheard something today, Chi," Sammy said quietly. She frowned as he stepped closer, leaning on the D-Wheel so she had nowhere to run. "Someone mentioned that, just after Yusei was locked up, there were rumours about a baby?"

"Oh, Sammy," she said softly. "You know that's not true. You know I'm not like that."

"Aren't you?" he whispered. It hurt to think about her like that. "Chiyo, I do trust you, but you've changed and I'm worried about you."

"I'm ok. What about you, hey? What about you and Kiryu? Are you two…"

"Yeah. If you'd been there last night you would have heard. He doesn't care about you, Chiyo? I'm your big bro, right? Tell me, please? Since when did you hide things from me?"

"I'm not hiding things from you, I promise."

"Don't lie to me. What makes him so special? You've never fallen this hard for any guy, why him of all people?"

"I should go. I'll be late. Just forget about it, ok?"

"Come on," he whispered. "Please, just tell me, what made him so damn special? Why him?"

"Because…" She sighed and pushed Sammy away so she could stand. "Because no matter what I do, he's the one person in the world who made me feel… it's just… you wouldn't understand… Can I just go?"

"Yeah, sure. But you know, any time you want to talk to me, anything at all, I can still keep a secret. I'm still the same Sammy as ever. We used to tell each other thing. I miss that."

"I'm sorry," Chiyo whispered. She sighed and threw her arms around him. Sammy longed for the old days when she'd let him hold her for hours on end, just as siblings, knowing that there was no one who knew her like he did. "I was the one who betrayed him. It's me he should hate. And I can't bring myself to tell him." She moved back at stared up at him, tears slipping down her cheeks. "You won't tell anyone will you?"

"Ah, Chi," Sammy sighed, pulling her back in, hugging her tightly. "I won't say a word. You should go. You wouldn't want to be late. Show that Aki who's boss."

"Come with me?"

"Of course."

Sammy grabbed her helmet and let Chiyo push out her D-Wheel, knowing how Chiyo hated him getting fingerprints over her glistening, perfect white paintwork. Yes, Kiryu was possessive and paranoid about his stuff, but Chiyo would spend hours washing and polishing, at lest Kiryu spent his time doing something useful.

Chiyo settled at the entrance to the arena and swung her leg over. She pulled down the second arm support, slotting her duel disk into place. Sammy smiled. She looked so natural.

"Ready, Chiyo?" snarled Aki's voice approaching.

They turned to see Jack helping her push her D-Wheel into place. She got onto her D-Wheel quickly, as Jack glared over at Chiyo. Sammy moved between them, holding Chiyo's hand gently.

"Hey, tell your friend Yusei to stay away from Chiyo. We don't want him anywhere near her, or any of you lot for that matter," he snapped.

Jack raised his gaze to meet Sammy's who didn't flinch, just stood his ground. Appearently this was unusual as Jack didn't seem to take too well to his defiance.

"None of us want her anywhere near Yusei," Jack hissed. "If I could stop him going near her, I would. You keep your that girl away from him."

"Everybody listen!" called the MC stopping their argument. "It's time for the first duel of the day! Here is the Black Rose, Aki!"

Jack handed her helmet to her, which Aki pulled on and sped out into the arena. Chiyo watched her go and grabbed Sammy's hand tighter.

"You can do this," he whispered.

"I doubt it," Jack scoffed. "She won't hold back her powers. You'll be lucky to survive the duel."

"Don't bet on that," Chiyo hissed. "I'm saving the worst for you, Atlas. She won't get a hit in."

"Next, challenging her, our favourite girl on the tack!" Sammy handed Chiyo her helmet, which she gave a quick polish with her sleeve before putting it on. "It's the Zombie Queen! You love her! It's Chiyo!"

Chiyo revved her engine loudly and roared out into the arena to the deafening screams of the ground. Finally she could give her Zombie deck another great run. It had been too long. She joined Aki at the starting line and waved at the crowd, glancing up to where Kiryu and the other adults were standing. But her gaze drifted to Yusei, standing there with Divine and Jack. He was so different now…

"You might might want to focus," Aki snapped. "I'm not going easy on you."

"Don't worry, I can beat you without trying," Chiyo replied quietly. "Besides…" She lowered her voice and smirked. "Aren't you under orders?"

The count down started and Chiyo revved her engine once more. The crowd counted down from three and the light hit green. Both girls accelerated, but Aki got away faster. No surprise to Chiyo, no doubt Yusei had done work on her D-Wheel and acceleration was something he did very well. So she steadied and let her have the first corner and the first turn.

**Aki 4000 **

**SPC 0**

**Chiyo 4000**

**SPC 0**

"I guess you're taking the first draw," Chiyo called.

"Yes. Draw." Chiyo smiled as she saw Aki's D-Wheel was still steadying. Breaks weren't the top priority then. "I'll summon Phoenixian Seed. Then by sending Phoenixian Seed to my Graveyard I can Special Summon Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis. I set a face down and end my turn."

**Aki 4000**

**SPC 1**

**Chiyo 4000**

**SPC 1**

"Draw." She glanced down her hand and grinned. Perfect. "I set three face downs. That's it. Your move." Aki glanced back in surprise and Chiyo smiled at her from behind her dark blue tinted visor. "I mean it. Go for it, Aki. Show me your power."


	13. Chapter 13

**Aki 4000**

**SPC 2**

**Chiyo 4000**

**SPC 2**

"Alright, Chiyo," Aki called. "It's like you're not even trying. Draw. Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis, direct attack." The fiery seed bullets hit Chiyo but to Aki's horror, she didn't make a sound. An attack like that could have knocked someone off the D-Wheel. But Chiyo breezed through the smoke. "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry," Chiyo said with a wicked smirk. "I thought you wanted to be normal. I activate my trap- Painful Reawakening. Now, pay attention because this get complicated. I take the damage I just took and divide it by 200 to get a level and we can both Special Summon Zombie-Type monsters from our Deck whose levels are equal or less to that level. Make sense? Well let me show you. 2200 damage goes to level eleven. So my monsters levels have to add up to eleven or less."

"But, I don't have any Zombies, so only you get to summon. You planned this?"

"You catch on quick. So, I can summon Red Wing Maiden, level four, and Cobweb Countess, level seven."

The two monsters appeared on the field. Cobweb Countess was a pale sickly young blonde in a tattered green dress, with a grey faded parasol. Her skin were ripped and rotting in some places, revealing green flesh underneath. She spread her webby wings with a painful scream. Level seven with 2500 ATK.

Red Wing Maiden was only level four and was considerably weaker with only 1800 ATK. She stretched out her demonic red wings. She looked a lot more formidable if you went on looks alone. Her tattered dress in shades of red and purple, a battered black jacket and bandages covering her arms and legs. Chiyo just smiled. She hadn't even hit her stride yet.

"Next, my trap Rebirth Toll. So now, I cut my life points in half and then you take damage equal to the attack of my monsters."

Aki frowned. She hadn't expected such a quick and brutal attack from her opponent. Yusei had described her as gentle and fun loving. She was going to have words when she got in. Even if Divine hadn't ordered her to lose, she couldn't stop her life points being wiped out in one turn. But she'd take Chiyo with her.

"I activate Doppelganger! Now, if I take damage you take the same."

Chiyo's grin didn't falter. Aki had the strange feeling that behind her dark visor, Chiyo's eyes were full of that reckless desire for destruction that often entered Jack's eyes when he let loose Red Demon's Dragon. She didn't care how much damage was dealt to her. She'd caused destruction.

**Aki 0**

**Chiyo 0**

Both D-Wheels let off steam and pulled to a steady stop much to anger of the crowd. Chiyo got off hers instantly and pushed it back towards the garage, without even sparing Aki a second glance. Aki just sat there, staring after. Her psychic powers hadn't worked on her. Was that why Divine wanted her? She sighed and she returned to the garage.

As she passed Chiyo's bay she glanced in to see the girl was surrounded by people. Her parents and brother she could pick out and Kiryu, Rex too. She sighed. Why had she played such a risky strategy? Aki's plan had been fool proof for a duellist that was looking only to win. But Chiyo had ploughed in without a second through. Aki had suspected she might have a way to deal her damage with those traps but she'd never expected damage that could deal her a one turn kill… why hadn't she seen it coming? A draw that quickly wasn't the end she'd hoped for.

"That was an interesting insight," Divine said quietly. "She's changed a lot since you last knew her, hasn't she Yusei?"

"She used to enjoy duelling. She used to want to have fun and see what her opponent had to offer. She'd never accept a draw. She'd never want a draw, she wouldn't risk it," Yusei replied. "You did well, Aki, at least you forced her into a draw."

"My powers didn't work against her," Aki murmured. "I don't understand. What's going on with her Divine?"

"She powerful," Divine replied. "Very powerful. It's possible that her own psychic abilities were able to counter yours and neutralise them, if she had enough control."

* * *

"Chiyo's pleased," Sammy said quietly.

Kiryu smiled and didn't bother looking up from his D-Wheel. He knew Sammy was in the doorway, watching him work. He was working topless, his hair tied back off his face by a strip of red material. His hand worked quietly, moving without thinking under the hot metal of his D-Wheel. Kiryu himself wasn't impressed by the duel. Chiyo should have known better than to rush in like that. What was she thinking?

Any thoughts of Chiyo were dispelled as Sammy's arms wrapped around him, pulling him from his D-Wheel. He turned and smiled. Some thing about the way he was moving was worrying him.

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

"Chiyo…" he replied softly. "I know I shouldn't but…"

"What's wrong with her? Do you know?"

"Yeah. Yeah I know."

"And?"

"I can't tell you. I promised, but… I can't do anything for her but tell her its ok. What do I do?"

"I don't know," he said quietly. "There had to be something. I'm too great at advise though."

"That's ok," Sammy laughed. "You're pretty good at other things."

He laughed and kissed Kiryu's lips for a brief moment before Kiryu pushed him away.

"I'm working. I've got a duel in an hour."

"You're always working."

"And your always distracting me."

"Maybe if you paid more attention to me than your D-Wheel I wouldn't have to. I mean, what does she have that I don't."

"Are you jealous of my D-Wheel?" Kiryu laughed, resting his head against his. "That's kind of hot."

"Well, you do spend way to much time with this hunk of junk. What am I, your bit on the side? You make me feel so unloved."

"Unloved, Blackbird? You know I'm all yours."

"Yeah me and that thing."

"Don't insult her. She's better looking than your beast of a D-Wheel."

"Ok, now you're in trouble."

Sammy laughed and shoved Kiryu back to the ground, sitting over him on all fours. It barely took a few seconds before Kiryu took control, as he always did. He claimed Sammy's lips without a moments hesitation. His hand slid up his chest under Sammy's top, and the red head squirmed at his light touch.

He barely noticed Kiryu had moved him until there was burning hot metal again his damp back. Why did Kiryu like his in such discomfort? Sammy was suddenly regretting talking about the stupid D-Wheel when it was such a good instrument of torture. He wasn't even sure when Kiryu had got his top off. Kiryu ran a hand through his hair, deepening the kiss. Of course, even as their tongues battled for dominance, Sammy knew that it was little use. Kiryu was the boss. And that was the way he liked it.

* * *

"Tell me about you and Chiyo," Jack said quietly.

Yusei sighed and closed his eyes. Why Jack wanted to know was beyond him. But since the duel, he'd been asking questions. If he had to guess, Yusei would think it was because he wanted to get inside her head to figure out the best way to beat her. So what did he have to do with it? The pair were sitting in the men's locker room, shirts and jackets thrown on the floor trying to get away from the unbelievable heat. Yusei hated to think how hot it would be working on his D-Wheel right now, the body work would be red hot.

"Well? Come on, I won't tell anyone. Just, tell me what it was like? Was she always this?" Jack continued.

"Like what?" Yusei muttered.

"You know, uncaring?" he said.

"Kind of," he whispered. "She had trouble expressing what she really felt. She was fun and caring and could be so moody, but sometimes, she just struggled to get anyone to understand. She got a bit lost, if that makes sense."

"Lost in the crowd and what people expected of her?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I wanted to help her, show her that she could talk to us as well, not just Sammy."

"And things just went from there?" Yusei nodded. "So… what's she like in bed?"

"Jack."

"Humour me. What was she like? You know whatever happens here is between me and you and no one else. If you have just one word for her?"

A found smile came to Yusei's lips as he thought it over. "Insatiable."

Jack laughed and Yusei just smiled as the blonde patted his shoulder. Yusei felt the blood rush to his face. Why on earth was he talking about this with Jack of all people? Jack would never forget this and he wasn't going to live it down.

"You kept her wanting more?"

"I'm not sure it was me. I think it's just how she is."

"Was it serious?"

"Serious?"

"You know, long term? How long did it last?"

"You can't get both with Chiyo. If you want it long term, you do as you're told. If you want it serious, you can expect it to last a few days, a few weeks at most. Chiyo wanted what she wanted, and if you wanted her, you gave it to her."

"She was the boss."

Yusei nodded. "She was the boss."

There was a long moment of just silence. Footsteps echoed down the hall a Kiryu and Sammy came running in. Sammy was pouting.

"Five more minutes," he pleaded.

"I have to duel," Kiryu replied with a grin. "Stop being such a baby."

"I'm not being a baby."

"You are. This is why I like Blue. She doesn't complain like you do."

"Don't you dare compare me to your stupi-"

He was silenced by Kiryu slamming him into the lockers and kissing him roughly. Yusei glanced at Jack, who looked as uncomfortable as he felt.

"Get a room," Jack hissed.

Kiryu turned and smiled. Sammy glared at the pair from behind him. The mood dropped instantly.

"Enjoy yourselves while you can boys, it's not long until we wipe you off the face of the earth," Kiryu growled. "Just wait. You won't be so smug. I'll see you after I win, Blackbird."

He reached into his locker, grabbed a few things and left them to it. Sammy smiled and folded his arms over his chest.

"You two make a lovely couple," Jack sneered. "Traitors together."

Sammy flinched and Yusei frowned. Was Chiyo right? Did Kiryu try to keep him safe? The way Sammy reacted to that, it seemed like it was him.

"Just stay away from Chiyo and I've got nothing against either of you," Sammy said quietly. "I don't want any trouble, I just want to keep my sister safe."

"Sammy," Yusei said quietly. "I'm s-"

"Don't apologise Yusei," he snapped. "Just stay away."

"I can't. I still care about her."

"If you care for her, then do the right thing. I'm sure I can't be the only one to have told you. If you love someone, you let them go. You've only ever hurt Chiyo and she's always caused you pain. Leave her alone. I won't warn you again."

"She was the one who came to us," Jack snapped. "Yusei didn't ask her to spend the night."

"She's only doing it to stop herself feeling guilty about what happened to you," Sammy snapped. "She's over you, but she still has a guilty conscience."

"It wasn't her fault," Yusei cried. "It was Kiryu who-"

"Kiryu tried to protect you."

Yusei sighed. That was exactly what Chiyo had said. That Kiryu had tried to stop what was happening. That it wasn't him. Had Sammy known what was going on too?

"I didn't know at the time, Yusei, I swear, Chiyo told me the truth."

"What truth? Who was it?"

"The only other person who knew."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, Yusei. None of us ever wanted to see you like this. You were going to hurt someone. You'd already put Chiyo in hospital and we'd covered for you. You had to learn control."

"Sammy, please."

"Don't beg me. I promised I wouldn't say anything and I won't, no matter how much I want to, because I know how much it would hurt you. And after what you've done to Chiyo, I want nothing more than to see you in the same pain she is."

Yusei didn't bother to argue as Sammy left. He sighed.

"Last time I looked, there was no one but Chiyo in the girls locker room," Jack muttered. "I was just checking to see if Sherry was there and there she was. Completely alone… just waiting for someone to fulfil her… someone no one would approve of… can you think who should go and see her, Yusei?"

Yusei laughed and got up slowly, pulling his top back on. Jack waved as he walked out into the hall and down towards the girls' locker room. There was no noise from within. He paused at the door. What if everyone else was right? What if he should just leave her alone? No. He needed to be strong and determined. He knocked on the door slowly.

"Anyone in here?" he called.

There was a called from a few rows over. He stepped in and followed the voice. Chiyo was there, just as Jack had said, all alone, sitting on the bench, her face in her hands.

"Hey, Chiyo…"

She sniffled and looked up, wiping her eyes. She forced a smiled and his heart wrenched. She was never meant to look so sad. He always told himself that. Chiyo wasn't made to look so… broken.

"Hey Yusei. It's just me I'm afraid. Aki's already gone."

"Good."

With sudden determination and confidence, Yusei joined her on the bench and without thinking, caught her chin and pulled her into a deep, heated kiss. He'd missed it so much, the feel of her skin, the way she'd twist her fingers in his hair, sending sparks down his spine. She even still wore the same cherry lip gloss.

"You said we couldn't-"

"I was wrong," Yusei whispered. "And I can't stand to see you cry."

"I can't do this to you," Chiyo whimpered. "We know we only hurt each other. Why are you here anyway?"

"I just wanted to spend time with you, Chi. Jack told me that you were here alone. I'm not sure why, actually, but he seems to be warming to you."

"He shouldn't. And you should listen to him. He's good for you, I'm not."

"Don't start all this again. What makes you so sure you're so bad for me. We had fun together. I loved being with you. I want that again."

"Make up your mind, Yusei, one minute you want me and the next you tell me that you're not going to start again because we're bad for each other. I'm not playing games anymore."

"Why are you doing this? Why are you being so difficult?"

"Because you should hate me!"

"Chiyo-"

"I did it, ok?" she cried. He stared at her for a long moment before Chiyo stood up slowly paced a little way. He wasn't sure what she was trying to tell him, but he didn't like it. "I did this to you."

"Stop it. Stop covering up for people."

"I was the one who told them about you. I told Kiryu because I didn't know what I supposed to say, and he tried to stop me. He tried to protect you. He said he understood why but he couldn't sit back and watch one of his closest friends gets dragged into this mess. And I don't regret it, Yusei, I'm not sorry."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you do it? What did I do to make you hate me so much?"

She didn't reply straight away, but Yusei noticed her hand wrapped her around upper arm. He frowned. That was the area where he'd broken her arm during a duel when they were fourteen. He'd hit her with a direct attack and she'd been sent flying, the bone was snapped cleanly into three pieces. He raised his gaze to her eyes and hated what he saw. She was afraid of him.

"You had to learn to control yourself. Doesn't seem to have worked though. You're a dangerous as ever. I'm not sorry for turning you in, I'm sorry you hate it and I'm sorry that it didn't help you. But I did what I had to do. So hate me. Stop trying, because it won't ever work out unless you learn to get control and I can't see that happening."

"That's it? You don't care?"

"Yeah, I care. I always cared, but I learnt to control it, why can't you? I'm going to see Kiryu duel."


	14. Chapter 14

_Author's Note: Thanks once again for all these lovely comments. Another sweet little nonactiony chapter but there is some imprtant hints in here if you can spot them._

_

* * *

_

"That is a hell of a lot of ice cream," Kiryu muttered. It was an easy duel for the favourites that day, both Kiryu and Jack had stormed through their duels. But it was Chiyo that they were worried about. "Is she ok?"

"She'll be ok when she gets through the bucket," Sammy laughed.

"But want some," Kiryu grumbled.

"Then go ask, she'll share."

They both walked over to where Chiyo was sitting on the sofa, curled up with a cushion and a large bucket of ice cream. Their parents were all out having a party since it was Jonathon and Charlene's anniversary. They sat either side of her, smiling gently. Chiyo forced a weak smile and lay her head against Sammy's shoulder.

"What happened while I was duelling, Chi?" Kiryu whispered, stroking her hair gently.

"Yusei…" she sobbed.

"That… I told him to stay away from you," Sammy growled.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Kiryu said quietly. "It's not your fault if that idiot won't take the hint, right?" Chiyo smiled and closed her eyes. "We'll find you a new guy."

"Don't start talking like that. I don't mean to be a pain to you two," she laughed. "You're spending all you time looking after me."

"Don't you be sorry," Sammy laughed. "Me and Kiryu will do what we want whether you're here or not."

"And we don't care about looking after you," Kiryu said smiling. "We just want to make sure you're ok. You're the most important thing right now."

"After his D-Wheel," Sammy muttered.

"Don't start that again, Blackbird," he laughed. "Here, gimme that."

He took the spoon from Chiyo and smeared the ice cream down Sammy's nose. Chiyo laughed weakly as Sammy looked very confused.

"That's a waste of perfectly good chocolate, Kiryu," Chiyo laughed.

Sammy went to wipe off the ice cream, but Kiryu caught his wrist, stopping him. He leant across Chiyo and licked it from his nose. Chiyo laughed and pushed them apart, going bright red.

"Knock it off you two," she cried. "If Mum and Dad were here-"

"You know Mum and Dad have been waiting for me to have a decent relationship for ages. My guess is they'd be encouraging me and you know it. You know, I kind of miss Yusei. He was great to have around."

"He was always really caring," Chiyo whispered. "You know what, I might leave you two to it."

"No!"

They both held her down as she went to leave. They knew exactly where she'd go if she was allowed to be alone and neither wanted that.

"Hey come on, let's not think about him," Sammy laughed. "What can we do to get your mind off things? Anything at all?"

"I'm not sure… I don't want to be a pain."

"You're not a pain. We keep telling you that," Kiryu said gently. "Com on. We will do anything to make you happy and distract you from your pain."

"Just stay with me…"

"Of course."

* * *

The door opened well gone midnight and a few of the adults stumbled in, laughing and joking loudly. Rudger was the first to notice they weren't alone in the apartment.

"Quietly everyone," he called. "The kids."

There was a quiet murmur and Madeline shut the door, quietly and they gathered round the sofa. Kiryu, Sammy and Chiyo were all sound asleep. Chiyo was in the middle of the boys, curled up against Sammy's chest. Sammy held her gently, while Kiryu was across them, using Sammy's lap as a pillow.

"Who's got a camera?" Charlene called. "We won't get many pictures this cute for a long while."

As the woman took a few photos of the teens, Rudger noticed Chiyo's phone light up and buzz. He flipped it open without thinking, she shouldn't have left it lying around if she didn't want him to look. And he was her father, it was his right to know who she was talking to. She had a message but who it was from was surprising. Yusei. When would that girl learn? He glared down at the name and frowned. Why would she even give that boy her number? Well, she'd never know if he read it, would she? It might explain a few things. But he what he read made his blood boil.

_HEY CHI I'M SORRY ABOUT EARLIER YOU WERE RIGHT TO DO WHAT YOU DID I'D HURT YOU TOO MANY TIMES I HOPE YOU CAN FORGIVE ME PLEASE CALL ME WHEN YOU GET THIS WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT US_

He frowned. Yusei had hurt his daughter? He knew that she was broken up about Yusei's illness- his ability- but that didn't sound like what he meant. He sighed. Chiyo and Sammy were his pride and joy. His children, blood related or not, and too think that Yusei had physically hurt Chiyo… he'd never seemed like the type. But then, his abilities could have hurt her in so many ways, and when he thought about it, there were a lot of injuries that had seemed strange. A dark anger swelled inside him. Chiyo was not going to get hurt again. He quickly deleted the message and lay it back on the table.

* * *

Jack heard the door open slowly but didn't bother to open his eyes. Yusei was awake, he could hear him moving. The door closed again quietly.

"Can I help you, Divine?" Yusei said quietly.

"No need to be so quiet about it, Yusei," Divine replied. "Jack sleeps like a log, you know that. The building could collapse and he wouldn't wake up."

"Do you want something?" he snapped.

"You really aren't happy about what happened with your girlfriend are you? Come now, Yusei, a girl like her isn't good for you, is she?"

"Get off me, it's not working this time."

"Who are you texting?" There was a moment where a shuffling could be heard and Jack opened his eyes enough to peek out from under his sheet. Yusei was struggling under Divine, who had his knees keeping his arms down while he looked through his phone. "Chiyo? You should leave her to me."

"Get off me."

"Do you know what I'm going to do with you, Yusei?" Divine laughed, gripping Yusei chin, his weight on his stomach and arms stopping any movement from the waist up. "Do you know why I took in you, Jack and Aki so willingly? Did you think I liked looking after you little brats?"

"Our marks…"

"Yes." Jack closed his eyes as Divine glanced over. "He was the first one. The first time I saw him I thought he was just another child with developing power, but then, when I saw his power… and his mark, I realised that this boy was special. He was unbelievable. I'd never seen something who was so unique. His abilities with Red Demon's Dragon was unparalleled. I can barely control that beast, yet even as a child, he could.

"Then came Aki. She was wild and powerful. But she too had a mark. I saw the link, she could help Jack and Jack could help her. I tried to push them together and make them understand each. I looked for every link between them, every single link but there was nothing but that mark, even their powers were different."

Jack opened his eyes once again. Divine was still on top of Yusei, his eyes dark and angry. And he was just smiling as Yusei stared up at him. It would do no good to allow Divine to know he was awake if he was talking. Besides, it he felt insulted that Divine thought so little of him as to assume he was safe to talk.

"And you… you little brat, after everything I've done for you and you continue to disobey me," Divine hissed. "I'll see to that, don't worry. Do you realise the power I have with all these cards at my disposal? If you honestly believe I'll let you interfere you're very wrong Yusei, I will do anything necessary to get what I want and you're not irreplaceable."

"So, what, you're going to brainwash me and get me to do your bidding?"

"I could make you do anything Yusei. But it's easier if you just behave."

"Is this the part where you tell me your evil plan?" Yusei snapped.

"If you were Jack or Aki, maybe," Divine sneered. "But you're too smart. I can see you figuring out something to stop us. I know you far too well. The best thing I can do with you, is keep you completely in the dark until there is no time left for you to figure anything out. Behave." He leant down and kissed his forehead, just as he always did after a telling off. "Good night, Yusei."

He put the phone on the side table and let him up, walking out in silence. It took a few moments before Yusei moved, shaking slightly. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"You ok?" Jack asked quietly, sitting up as well. Yusei jumped and turned to him with a smile. "I saw what happened. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I think so," he whispered. "Why didn't you-"

"Would it have done any good? Besides, now we know, don't we, he's after something and he needs us. That gives us an advantage, right?"

"I don't know," he said quietly. Yusei ran his hand through his hair, just like he always did when he thinking hard. "Aki isn't on our side, she's on Divine's. As long as we remain with him, she remains with us."

"So what do we have?"

"We have us. That's about it right now."

Jack frowned and lowered his gaze. Then it hit him. "We do have something else." Yusei looked up. "You're old friends."

"I can't ask them for help."

"Why not? Why don't you ask Chiyo for her help? She'll talk the others into it. I know you still care about her, so what's the big deal about asking her?"

"She's the one who told the people about me," he whispered. Jack turned. So that was why he was so upset after his talk with her. "Because she was afraid of me."

"Oh…" What else could he say? Yusei never hurt people on purpose, but growing up with his powers as they grew stronger and his control weakened must have been terrifying. "Did you hurt her? Other than that time when, well, you know-"

"The attack when I killed this world's version of her? Yeah. So many times. And she always covered for me. Concussion aged five from a fall off the platform we blamed on her tripping. Fractured hip, broken collar bone and severe bruising to her upper body from getting hit by Junk Warrior full on and getting slammed into the ground. We blamed that one of a fight in the school yard. Eleven, she said she fell down the stairs, ended in several snapped ribs, a dislocated shoulder and fractures to her legs. Thirteen, I killed her, Stardust attacked and she was sent flying across the roof into the wall, hit her head. Fourteen, she took Junk Warrior's attack to her arm, snapped into three pieces. Do I really have to continue?"

"No. I get it. But through all that she stayed at your side. She must love you. Why does Divine want me to get her angry?"

"She's psychic too."

"I gathered that. I mean why does he want to expose her?"

"I guess he thinks she'll be useful. I don't know." Yusei sighed and shook his head. "Will you do what he wants?"

"I'm not sure. I don't want to hurt someone you care about so much-"

"But if you don't and she's as powerful as Divine thinks, you don't stand a chance."

Jack frowned. Why was Yusei so concerned? He'd seen how she played. He could throw a strong enough attack at her to get her out in one turn.

"Zombies are weak," Jack said. "They have barely any defence so their easy pickings if she plays that way."

"She doesn't play in defence, Zombies aren't good at that and she knows it. She plays to her strengths," Yusei replied.

"So she'll swarm and play offensively, overwhelming numbers," he argued. "And using her traps to inflict damage quickly. Numbers are nothing if they're all weak, I'll just bring out my Dragons."

"It's an anti-Dragon deck, Jack," he said.

"That's not so good. But I can do it. You know that right?"

"I know you can. Just be careful. We've only got each other right now. What am I supposed to do if I lose you as well?"

"Don't get all soppy on me now," Jack laughed. "What do you think of that Carly girl?"

"She seems like a good duellist-"

"No I mean…"

"She's not your usual type."

"I know but… Chiyo's not exactly your type."

"I always know I've hit something when you suddenly turn the subject to me," Yusei laughed, laying back against his pillow. "She's ok. Doesn't seem to know when to keep her mouth shut though. Kind of opposites attract huh?"

"Shut up," Jack grumbled, following Yusei's lead and lying back.

"You asked."

"Go to sleep."

Yusei smiled and checked his phone one last time before switching off the bedside lamp. People always underestimated Jack as a big slow idiot who only duelled with power and brutality but sometimes Jack wondered if Yusei was the only person who didn't see him like that. It seemed that way most the time.


	15. Chapter 15

_Author's Note: Hi. Look at that, I didn't update at all yesterday. Wow, that's unusual. Now, as a side note, it was mentioned about Chiyo. Bare with me. I do everything on purpose, including Chiyo. There is a reason. All part of the big picture._

_

* * *

_

"What time is it?" Chiyo groaned.

Sammy glanced at his phone and yawned. "Half four."

"And why can't I have a cup of coffee before we go wandering?" she sighed.

Sammy smiled drowsily and held her gently. She yawned and closed her eyes, leaning against his chest.

"If he's with Blue again-"

"Blue? As in his D-Wheel? Why would anyone be up this early just to work on a D-Wheel?"

"Hopefully not him."

"You really like him, don't you."

"I'd rather not talk about it. Why do you keep checking you phone?"

"Nothing really, it's just…"

"Don't say Yusei," Sammy whispered. "Please don't say Yusei."

The pair walked drowsily down to the stadium. And sure enough, Kiryu was in his bay, but not working on his D-Wheel for once. Sammy stopped dead just outside the door and Chiyo stood behind him. But after a moment, she understood why.

"We don't need to be fighting," came Jack's voice. "For some stupid reason Yusei's doesn't want to ask for help, he always takes everything on himself. I'd trust him with my life, but I just don't think he's being realistic about this."

"And you're asking me for help?" Kiryu said. Sammy could just hear the smugness in his voice. "The great Jack Atlas, this must really be hurting, having to ask for help. What will I get in return?"

"Divine's interested in Chiyo," he snapped. "You want to protect her, right?"

"Don't bring Chiyo into this! I can protect her without you pair."

"You've done a great job so far, haven't you? Besides, Divine has a partner, someone high up and powerful and who are the most powerful people in the city? You're friends and family-"

"Don't you dare talk about anyone I care about being a traitor. I can deal with you thinking I'm a traitor but when you start talking about my friends and family you're going too far."

"Why? If one's in the bunch, who says there aren't more?"

"I keep telling you idiots, it wasn't me!"

"We know!" Sammy frowned and glanced into the bay to see Kiryu staring up at Jack. Chiyo grasped his hand tightly. "It was Chiyo. She told him yesterday. And he wants to forgive her for it."

"She wouldn't."

"K-Kiryu," Chiyo called quietly.

He turned and Sammy quickly stepped between them. Kiryu's eyes were blazing and Jack looked just as angry. No matter what she'd done, she was his sister and no one was getting near her.

"Tell me he's lying, Chiyo," Kiryu snapped.

"I'm sorry, Kiryu, I was scared I didn't kn-"

"I don't care," he said coldly. "You grew up the same way I did. You should know better than to betray your friends."

"I really am sorry."

"No matter what, you do not betray your friends, Chiyo. Not when they're all you've got," he continued. "I taught you that from the youngest age. If it were me would you have turned me in too? If were in the Satellite would you have betrayed your friends?"

"No. I just-"

"There is no excuse for what you did. Jack's right not to trust you if that's what you do to your friends. And how you can defend her Sammy, I don't know."

"I'm not defending what she did, but he did need help and I won't let her get hurt again. We just have to sort this out somehow."

Kiryu sighed and Chiyo lowered her head. "Sammy's right. There's no point in making a big deal of it now and it's not me you should be apologising to anyway. You're going to make it up to Yusei somehow, but we'll talk about this later."

"You're just going to let this go?" Jack snapped.

"What did I just say about no abandoning your friends?" Kiryu replied, slightly calmer than before. "If what you say is true, we need each other. No one turns their back on anyone, right?"

"Right," Sammy said with a grin.

Chiyo nodded and Jack grunted. Kiryu grinned. Somehow he'd got a team again and he was doing what he did best.

"Ok then, Jack, we'll help you," he said. "Get Yusei down here before the crowds get in. We need to talk. What about Aki?"

"She's with Divine, he's got some sort of hold over her."

"Alright."

"I really am sorry, Jack," Chiyo whispered.

"Quiet Chiyo," Kiryu said. "I'm not done with you yet."

"Sorry."

The second Jack had left, Kiryu stormed over to Chiyo. Sammy got between them quickly.

"I won't hurt her," he said quietly.

"I'm not leaving," Sammy replied.

"You don't trust me?" he laughed.

"It's ok, Sammy," Chiyo whispered. "I deserve punishment anyway."

"Promise me you won't hurt her."

"I won't."

He sighed and left the pair alone, closing the door behind him. Chiyo stood her ground as he stood in front of her. Kiryu didn't hate her for what she did, but…

"You just don't do that, Chi," he said quietly.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Stop apologising, save it for Yusei, I don't need your apologies. You're so stupid doing that. We grew up together, you know better than that. What did I tell you to do if you had a problem?"

"We talk about it, because we can help each other. I know, I was stupid but-"

"No buts, take responsibility, no more excuses."

"Yes Kiryu. I'll take whatever I deserve."

"Good. I bet Misty's going to want in on this."

* * *

Yusei wasn't keen on joining Kiryu and his friends, and even less keen on relying on them for help. They didn't need to get involved. But Jack insisted that there was no problem asking for help from friends, as Yusei had always said. He was, however, very surprised to see how many people were there. Not just Kiryu, Sammy and Chiyo but also Rua and Ruka, a tall dark haired woman he was pretty sure was called Misty and, perhaps the most surprising, Carly.

"What's going on?" Yusei said quietly.

"We're going to do this together," Misty said quietly. "Strangely enough."

"Misty," Kiryu said. "That's enough of that. We're friends here, remember?"

"Of course."

"So why are you all here?" Yusei asked.

"First things first," Kiryu replied. "Someone owes you a major apology."

"No she doesn't," he said. "I shouldn't have hurt her."

"Kiryu's right," Chiyo said. "I am sorry, Yusei. I was stupid and I knew it would hurt you but I did it anyway. I'm sorry."

"Chiyo…"

"Hey, remember we had a discussion about not forgiving everyone at the drop of a hat, Yusei?" Jack said. "She's willing to work for your forgiveness, don't just hand it out, that's when people start thinking they can do anything to you because you'll always forgive them. Make her work for it."

"But I-"

"We covered for you because we were your friends," Sammy said. "We didn't care about your powers, you're our friend."

"Back to the reason we're here," Carly said quietly.

"Yeah, why are so many people here?" Jack said.

Kiryu pulled up his sleeve and revealed the dark mark of the giant. Misty pulled down her glove to show the lizard, Chiyo had the wolf and Carly had the hummingbird. Jack frowned. Yusei was right when he said he was like them.

"These are the marks of the Dark Gods. You and Yusei bare the mark of the Crimson Dragon, the tail and wings and Aki has one claw," Kiryu explained. "We're your universal opposites."

"We think that when we lost our battles against the Signers in our world, we wee sent here until the battle was concluded in our world when our fate will be decided," Misty continued. "That probably means that our time doesn't work the same way. The battle would be carried out in a matter of a day or so."

"We didn't realise that there were others," Carly said quietly. "That's why I came to talk to you, Jack, because I figured if there were other Dark Signers, then they be around the Signers. So I found you and Yusei."

"But we're not Signers," Rua said.

"Actually…"

The turned to Sammy. He pulled up his sleeve and there was a bandage around his forearm. Kiryu remembered asking about it and Sammy saying he'd burnt his arm when he was a kid and it was badly scarred so he kept it under a bandage. But he untied it slowly and Yusei frowned. Right there, was another red mark.

"The head," Carly whispered. "But I thought that Rudger-"

"When he first took me in, there was this one time when we were in kitchen and he grabbed my arm when I burnt myself. While he was running it under the water to help with the pain, there was this bright red flash and I remember, after we went to hospital, they said I'd always have this scar from the burn and I always thought it was just that. But seeing you guys with those marks. Mine never glowed like yours though."

"Here," Kiryu whispered. "This will hurt."

His mark flared up purple and he slowly took Sammy's arm. The dragon's head flared bright red and he cried out painfully. Yusei and Jack's own marks glowed too and Kiryu looked down at Ruka. Just as expected, there was a glow on her arm too.

"Five Signers," Chiyo said quietly

"Where is Aki?" Misty asked.

"She's still under Divine's control," Jack said.

"So what's the plan?" Yusei asked.

* * *

"Why don't you think you deserve forgiveness," Yusei asked quietly. "I don't need you to act like you did wrong. I understand why you did it."

"I hurt you, that's wrong," Chiyo replied. "And to make matters worse I blamed it on you. Kiryu's right, we learnt better than that."

"I've forgiven worse."

"But you shouldn't."

"I hurt you."

"And I hurt you. You need to learn to stop forgiving everyone so easily," Chiyo sighed. "I should go, Kiryu doesn't want me and you alone together. I'm too much trouble."

"What do you want me to say to show you that I don't care about what you did?"

"I just…"

"Do you want to be punished?"

"I deserve it."

He sighed and gazed down at her sadly. Then an idea came to him. He stepped forwards to stand at her side.

"Can you do me a favour?" he asked softly.

"Anything, Yusei, anything at all," she replied. She sounded so desperate. "Name it."

"When… when this is all over, I want…" He paused and gazed at her for a long moment. Was it right to ask this of her? "I want to come home. But there's a problem. You see, my mum, she hates me. She called me a monster, like I told you."

"Would you like me to talk to her?" she guessed.

"Please. I know it seems a little unfair to ask you, but she won't listen to me, and it might make you feel better," he said gently.

"Of course. I'd love to have you back home again."


	16. Chapter 16

_Author's Note: Look, at the bottom, it's Yusei background! Something we've been majorly lacking until now. We got how Jack and Aki came to the Arcadia Movement, now we finally get how Yusei joined. Yay._

_

* * *

_

"Hannah," Chiyo called softly.

Hannah turned and smiled as she approached. Chiyo smiled carefully. This wasn't going to be easy. Hannah didn't hate Yusei, she knew that, but Chiyo needed her to see it.

"Can I do something for you love?" she asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about Yusei." Hannah's face fell as she glanced down to where Yusei was doing a warm up lap. "Look, I just… let him come home, please?"

"Chiyo, the amount of things he's done to you-"

"Please, Hannah," she said softly. "He didn't mean to."

"You're the one who brought his powers to our attention," Hannah replied.

"You didn't have to react the way you did though. He needed your support… he needed support from all of us… and we weren't there for him. He's really tried to get control. We need to help him. He needs to be with the ones who love him."

"He's a monster, Chiyo. You must know that. You told us about him."

"I didn't mean for you to disown him. I told you because I thought that being in the Arcadia Movement would give him the control he needed, but still… I made the wrong decision. We both did. Just talk to him, please."

"But he's… he's dangerous," she stammered. "He could…"

"Please, come on. He really wants a family back. Just go down and talk to him after his duel? No one says make up or anything, just talk like adults. Talk like adults. For me?"

"Ok, I'll talk to him but I don't think it'll do any good."

It didn't take Yusei long to finish his dule without a scratch on his opponent. Chiyo smiled. Perhaps there was some control there after all. She went down to the garage with Hannah and waited until Divine, Jack and Aki left him alone. She wandered over and knocked on the door slowly. There was a quiet call within.

"Hi, Yusei," she whispered. He looked up and smiled. "I brought someone to see you."

Hannah came to her side and glanced at Yusei who smiled a little. She looked very nervous, but Chiyo pulled her in. Yusei stood up from his D-Wheel, slightly nervous.

"I'm going to go find Sammy and Kiryu," Chiyo said quietly.

"Bye," Yusei said as she ran out. "Thanks for coming here, Mum."

"Chiyo talked me into it. She said you wanted to come home after the tournament."

"Yes, if you'd have me. Dad said he wouldn't mind, but I'd hate to impose."

"Why did you never tell us you were psychic, Yusei? Why hide it until it was out of control?"

"Look at how you've reacted. It hurts that you can't accept me, Mum. I'm your own flesh and blood."

"Yes. And I guess that makes me the monster for baring you."

"Don't talk like that. It's no one's fault. You saw I could control it, right? I didn't hurt anyone except Bommer. I keep control almost all the time. It's almost perfect now."

"Are you sure? No one wants to see people hurt again."

"I know, I don't want to hurt anyone. I realise this must be hard for you to know what I've become. But I just want to come home and be with my family again. I hate the Arcadia Movement, I'm sick of being treated like a weapon. I used to think Divine actually care about what was going to happen to us, that we were in trouble. But recently he's been showing his true colours."

"Oh, Yusei, I never realised how… your father always said you seemed happy to stay and you didn't want to know us."

"I thought I didn't."

Hannah sighed and suddenly pulled him into a tight hug. He couldn't help smiling. Perhaps she'd finally accepted what he was. A sudden explosion rocked the garage and stadium. Yusei pulled away, and grabbed his duel disk.

"Where are you going?" Hannah cried.

"Well explosions are never a good thing," Yusei replied running off.

In the arena Yusei found people fleeing in every direction. Black Rose Dragon flew across the stadium, blasting everything within range. Aki was standing at Divine's side smiling cruelly.

"Yusei," Divine called. "Come, join us. Show these pathetic people what they've pushed aside."

"You're hurting people, Aki. Stop this!" Yusei cried.

"What's going on?" Kiryu called, running in.

"Oh wow," Chiyo laughed. "That's some power she's got there."

"It's still a Dragon-Type, Chi," Sammy said.

"Right." She pulled a Synchro Monster and slammed it onto her duel disk. "Forgotten Jade Slayer!"

The green flash of light revealed a pale brunette in a layered jade dress, a heavy looking grey metal plate across her chest, and covering her shins and forging shackles and broken chains. A long sword appeared in her hands. Level 6 with 2100 ATK.

"That thing's no match for Aki's dragon," Divine called. "Only proves your psychic. Show her Aki."

"Black Rose Dragon," Aki said quietly. "Destroy her monster and let her burn."

The rose opened her mouth to attack back nothing happened except Jade Slayer's sword glowing.

"When Forgotten Jade Slayer is on the field Dragon-Type's can't attack," Chiyo said quietly. Aki glared over at her. "And this only proves that monsters are bond by the rules, real or holographic."

"This is of no consequence," Divine said quietly. "We are only removing those who aren't useful to my plan. Those who aren't worthy, run. Those who are of use always seem to flock towards the danger that threatens them. Come, let them flee."

"Yusei!"

The call came as Jack, Sammy, Misty and Carly came running in. Divine smiled seeing them.

"I think we're ready Aki," he said softly.

"Field Spell Black Garden activates," Aki said, placing the card down.

"Now, there's no escape," Divine laughed. "I have everyone I need right here."

"So this is the master plan?" Yusei snapped. "It's not very impressive."

"This isn't the master plan, Yusei, and you won't get it from me so easily," he replied. "This is just a bit of sport, to make sure that there are no obstacles in our way. Now come, Jack, Yusei. We'll make them pay together, for all this pain they put you through."

"No," he said. "This isn't the way to do it. You're just proving their point that some psychics are violent monsters."

"Yusei…" Aki whispered. "You think we're monsters too? But you're just like us. You're psychic too."

"I don't enjoy hurting people. I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Then you're on their side?"

"There's no sides, Aki," Jack snapped. "We don't want people to fear us, but the way you're acting-"

"They will never accept us!" Aki cried. "We will always be outcasts! No one loves monsters but other monsters! They will kill you for being the way we are!"

"You're wrong," Carly called. "People just don't underst-"

"What would you know about how we are?" Divine asked.

"You killed me," Carly replied. "Your psychic duel killed me. You mocked me and made me feel like I was nothing. You made me what I am. And I made you pay."

"You don't make sense, little girl."

"You killed my brother, witch," Misty said. "And you didn't even remember his name. I'll make you pay."

"Yusei," Divine said softly. "Jack. Come with me. Let's make them pay together. My dear boys…" He held out his hand for them. "We're family, remember? All those other people turned their backs on you. I raised you. You, Jack, your mother turned her back on you, she abandoned you as a child. And you, Yusei, you were humiliated in public, they made you feel like you should be dead. And you would have been, if it wasn't for me."

"That doesn't…" Yusei stopped and tried to think what to say but nothing came. "We didn't…"

"See, you can't deny what I've done for you. I am the only person who cared. Now, Aki, let's bring them into our world, shall we?"

No one was quite sure what happened next, only that there was a bright flash and they were blown back against the tangled branches of the Black Garden or thrown to the ground, blinded by pain and everything fell silent.

* * *

"_He's a freak!"_

"_He killed him!"_

"_Get him out of here!"_

"_He should be slaughtered!"_

_Yusei spun, his breath shallow and laboured. The crowd was in fits, screaming and yelling. His gaze fell on his opponent. The mangled, bloody body that he had just created. He couldn't focus. Something nuzzled his shoulder and he turned. Stardust. He hadn't even summon Stardust, but he didn't care. He fell against the dragon's head, trying to find some comfort._

"_Yusei Fudo," called the officers, approaching him cautiously, weapons raised. Stardust lowered herself, her large wings and claws around him to stop the getting close. "Yusei Fudo, you're under arrest of murder."_

"_I didn't- I didn't mean to- you can't- I-"_

_Stardust lifted her head and let out that piercing, screaming roar. A warning. Yusei looked up at her. His beautiful dragon. She hurt people, for him. She protected him. He knew Stardust was real, he knew that, but not his other monsters, not them. Not in public…_

"_Remove your duel disk and place you deck on the ground!" the lead officer called. "Now, Fudo!"_

"_Yusei!" Sammy cried. He turned. Sammy and Chiyo were being held by their parents. "Yusei, what did you do? You said you wouldn't hurt anyone again!"_

_Kiryu didn't move though. He was just watching. Yusei hated that. Kiryu was one of his best friends, he had to feel something. He couldn't believe he'd done this on purpose. He couldn't hurt anyone of purpose._

"_Yusei call her off!" Chiyo cried. "Don't hurt anyone!"_

_He didn't know how. Didn't she understand that? He didn't know how to control it. How could he have killed someone? And with so many people sitting here, expecting him to be proved innocent or guilty. Trail by duel. And now he awaited his fate. For murder in this duel there was only one outcome. Execution. _

_He looked up desperately to where Rex was standing. The director knew him, he was friends with his dad, he had to know he wasn't a mindless killer. But he was smiling. Not the good smile either. The smile he wore when he talked about finally having found and punished that elusive killer, or some other satisfying case of pure evil. How could he think of Yusei like that?_

"_Yusei Fudo," the director called. Everyone fell silent, staring up at him awaiting his sentence. "You have be found to be a psychic duellist too dangerous to continue living in society or under the surveillance of the Security Maintenance Bureau. There for, I have no choice but to sentence you to immediate execution. Yusei Fudo, do you have any last words before your sentence is carried out?"_

"_I didn't mean to, you must know that," he cried, shaking and struggling to not to look weak as he felt. "I swear, I didn't mean to hurt anyone. There has to be another way."_

"_Yusei, speaking from personal experience, I will say that you are a gentle, kind and honest boy," Rex said. "We have all seen you duelling. And we all know you are a skilled and talented duellist, it will be a shame to lose someone as promising as you. But public safety comes before any personal connections and promises of a top duellist."_

"_But I didn't mean to. It was an accident."_

"_There is nothing else to be done. You are to be executed by a current of electricity immediately."_

_The officers moved closer. Yusei didn't know what to do? He didn't want to hurt anyone, but he didn't want to die. He stepped forwards slowly, out of Stardust's protection, much to the dragon's disgust. He dropped his duel disk to the ground and his dragon gave him a final nuzzle as she faded._

"_I'm sorry Stardust," he whispered._

_The officers held him tightly, rubber gloves stopping them from taking any shocks. Another came over with one of those horrid electric batons he'd seen them use. He cranked up the voltage and stepped towards Yusei._

"_Wait!" _

_They turned. There was a man walking towards them. Yusei didn't like him. There was just something about him was so calm in the face of this incident. He smiled._

"_Director Godwin," he said calmly. "I have another way to deal with this boy. I am the leader of the Aracida Movement."_

"_I know who you are, Divine, I've dealt with you before," Rex said. "Do you believe you can take in Yusei?"_

"_I do," he said quietly. "I believe Yusei is incredible powerful, but he lacks control. He needs to learn how to control his powers. He's right, it was an accident."_

"_So what do you propose?" _

"_With his parents permission, and yours, I'd like to take him to the Arcadia Movement hostel in the Satellite," Divine said. He stepped up next to Yusei and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I would every much like to help him and I believe I know a young boy who could help him a lot, and that could benefit from his presence."_

"_If you can't make him safe?" he asked._

"_Then he will remain in the Satellite, with me. Of course, his family and friends are free to come and see him any time. Do I have your permission?"_

"_Yes, that seems suitable and more civil than executing a mere boy with no control. Get his parents permission and you can have him."_

_His parents joined them quickly. Hannah didn't come near him, just snatched up his Stardust Dragon and walked off._

"_Take him. I don't want him hurting anyone."_

"_Hannah…" His dad sighed and turned to Yusei and Divine. "Yusei? I'd rather have you locked up than dead. You know this is for the best right?"_

"_I know. I'm sorry, Dad, I didn't mean to hurt anyone."_

"_Of course you didn't. You couldn't do that."_

"_Come now, Yusei," Divine said quietly, taking his hand gently and pulling him away. "We'll take you somewhere safe. Somewhere you can't be hurt by society any longer."_


	17. Chapter 17

"_Where's Divine?" Aki said quietly._

_Jack switched on the TV. On screen was the news story about the Arcadia Movement taking in a teenage boy who'd killed his person during the test. Power like that was unbelievable. _

"_He'll be here with us then?" Aki muttered._

"_Divine has set up my room to actually share," Jack replied. Aki looked slightly amused. "I'm not sharing my room with a murderer."_

"_You'll have to take that up with Divine," she said._

"_He won't listen. Just like he didn't listen to me about you."_

"_Would it kill you to show just a little affection once in a while?" she said with a sigh. "Wonder what this kid will be like?"_

_Jack didn't have to wait long. He was sitting on his bed, just watching the TV when Divine opened the door. He looked up. Behind him was the little black haired teen. Divine smiled._

"_You've got that look again, Jack," Divine said softly. "What have I done this time?"_

"_I don't share," Jack grumbled. "I don't want anyone else in _my _room."_

"_Don't be so possessive," he laughed. "Come now. Jack, this is Yusei. Yusei this is Jack. You two are going to be sharing for the foreseeable future. Don't hurt each other."_

_He left the pair alone in silence. Jack glared at Yusei, but Yusei met his gaze, his cold cobalt eyes not once showing any fear. Even in the psychic world it was unusual. He got up slowly and stood in front of Yusei._

"_Yusei what?" he asked._

"_Fudo. You?"_

"_Atlas." Yusei frowned. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"_

"_What were your parents' names?" he asked._

_Jack didn't answer for a moment. What was it to this kid what his parents' names were? But then… it wouldn't do any harm._

"_Charlene and Jonathon. I haven't seen them since I was a child."_

"_They never really mention you. But Dad said in passing they had a dead son called Jack, that he died when he was very young. Is that you?"_

"_I don't know what story they made up to cover my sudden disappearance." He frowned and glanced over Yusei. "Sit down." Yusei moved over and sat on the spare bed. Jack across from him on his own bed. "So, how did you end up on trial?"_

"_I don't really know," Yusei replied. "A few of my friends knew about my powers, I've had them since I can remember, but as it got stronger I started losing control."_

_Jack nodded. He'd seen that so many times in this place. Children who's powers started off weakly but grew as they did but their control didn't, so they'd hurt people more and more. But very few ever killed people._

"_Did anyone know?" he asked._

"_A few of my friends. They put up with me losing control during duels a lot and covered for me. But it was getting harder to cover up."_

"_Well, you're here now, you might as well get settled. When Divine gets his heart set on me being friends with someone, there's nothing that can change his mind. So we're stuck with each other."_

"_You don't want me here?"_

"_I like private space. I'm not really a people person."_

"_You seem nice enough to me."_

"_That's because you don't know me yet."_

"_Don't let Jack fool you with his tough guy act," Aki said from the doorway. Jack glared up at her. "He's just always on guard. Don't worry. He'll warm up to you."_

"_Why are you here?" Jack snapped._

"_Don't worry, I'm not here to steal your thunder. I'm just curious. Divine said you had a dragon?" she said quietly._

"_Stardust Dragon," Yusei replied. "I don't have her anymore. Mum took her when Divine took me. She was my favourite card and she could always turn a duel around."_

_Aki smiled and walked over. Jack frowned. What was she up to? After a moment of hesitation, she gripped his right wrist. Yusei gave a startled, painful cry and tugged his arm away, but the glow didn't stop, neither did the pain ebbing through Aki and Jack. Jack sighed and held his arm, covering the mark. _

"_You're like us?" Jack said softly. "You have a mark too."_

"_It's never done that before," Yusei whispered. "I've never met anyone with the same marks."_

"_You're cursed too," Aki said. "That mark makes us dangerous. No wonder Divine wanted to save you. It's going to be ok now. You've got friends here."_

"_You're not afraid I'll hurt you too?"_

"_No," Jack said without a moments doubt. "We're psychic too, we know the risks."_

"_The man I killed was psychic."_

"_Not like us." He moved over and sat next to the new boy, on the opposite side to Aki. "Tell us about yourself."_

_

* * *

_

"Bet you regret tossing me aside now," Chiyo hissed.

"Not really," Divine replied. "You're more trouble than your worth."

"You always were my favourite uncle," she sneered. "You're a coward. Couldn't step up to the mark when you were needed. Tell me, what is Uncel Rex offering you to keep it quiet?"

Divine laughed. Chiyo paced across the small room. She didn't remember what had happened after they'd entered the arena, just a white light and next thing she knew, she woke up locked in the small room with Divine watching over her.

"I did wonder if you knew about your mother."

"You killed her."

"I didn't know about you though. It is amusing that your power is so strong when hers was so weak."

"It's how life goes," she whispered. "You didn't have to kill her. I'm just glad we're not actually related by blood."

"Not quite anyway. But you seem to have inherited some of my traits," Divine said, a smug grin on his lips. "You bought me the Signers."

"You had the Signers," she laughed bitterly. "I did nothing."

"You handed me Yusei," he replied. "Why?"

"I was afraid. It was wrong."

"And now you're trying to talk yourself out of it. Don't you remember what you told me that night? Give into it, Chiyo. No matter what your say or do or how you try to deny who and what you are, you know there's nothing they can do for you. You really are just like your father."

"What did Rex offer you? What does he want?"

"Come now, it was Rex who approached me. He wants a psychic army. But there's more than that. With these psychic, with the Signers, we could have complete control. Imagine it, these Signers are the most powerful psychic duellists in the world. We could spread, take control of the country, the entire world."

"That's not very original," Chiyo laughed.

"No, but if it works it's worth while," he replied. "Tell me, if you knew, why didn't say anything? Why play along?"

"I didn't know what kind of person you were, and to make sure Yusei was alright. And I think I know now."

"Let's come to an agreement. Duel Aki once again, unleash your power and face her blow for blow. Then we'll talk about your mother and your friends."

"I don't trust you."

"Too bad." He laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Come, let's see if we can't find your friends."

* * *

"Hey, wake up, Yusei," Jack called.

Yusei groaned and sat up slowly. He gaze at Jack and smiled. Jack smiled and patted his head. They were back in their own room back in the Satellite, locked in and alone.

"What happened?" Yusei asked quietly. "Where are the others?"

"I haven't seen anyone," Jack replied. "Not even Divine. Think we might be in disgrace?"

"Seems that way, doesn't it? What do you think he'll do to us?" he said.

"Who knows, but it's not going to be good. After all, Aki's the golden girl, and we're not going to follow him willingly."

"I should have just left Stardust and we should have got out of here when we had the chance. I doubt he's going to let us think for ourselves enough to get that far again."

"Do you think the others are ok?"

"I don't know," Yusei whispered. "But I'm sure Divine will be all too keen to tell us if there was something going on. He just loves gloating."

"Don't worry," Jack said quietly. "Everything's going to be ok."

"I know, it always is, but…" He sighed and closed his eyes. "If anyone gets hurt it's our fault."

A painful cry filled the air. Both Jack and Yusei recognised it instantly. Their marks flare brightly and they both threw their weight against the door.

"Aki!"

The door opened inwards and they stumbled back. Divine smiled and shut the door behind him. Jack and Yusei both watched him carefully. His calmness was unnerving.

"Why are my boys fighting me?" he said gently. "I've given you everything you could want. What more can I do for you?"

"Let us go," Yusei hissed. "We don't want to be here any more."

"Don't you?" he laughed. "You want to be out there in the cruel world? I won't hear of it."

"Where are our friends?" Jack snapped.

"They're safe," he replied. "Actually, if you listen you can hear the result of Aki and Chiyo's little argument. They really can't see eye to eye."

"So what are you going to do with us?" he said quietly.

"You're going to be kept safe. I would never put my boys in danger. You are key to my plan, after all." He stepped forwards and his grin widened as they backed away warily. "Come now, boys, you don't want to betray me, do you?" Yusei was unlucky enough to be just within range and was pulled in and held firmly. He leant in close to whisper in his ear. "I saved your life, Yusei."

"Divine…" Yusei whispered.

Divine's hug was soothing and loving, and Yusei could almost believe believe Divine actually cared. Divine held him close, gently leaning against his back and shoulder, his palm brushing his cheek. For a moment Yusei forgot why he was so angry at him.

"Let him go, Divine," Jack snapped.

"Think about it, Yusei," he continued. "If it weren't for me, you'd be dead. Why did I do that for you, Yusei? There must be enough powerful psychics, right? Why you?"

"Because of our marks," Jack argued. "You've been using us the whole time."

"Every is used in life, Jack," he whispered. "Everyone has a purpose. We needed Yusei as much as he needed us."

"So you admit using us," Yusei whispered.

Divine laughed and pressed his palm against his cheek a little harder and Yusei leant in against his hand just as he always has. He smiled.

"I saw a young boy who needed a family, who needed affection and love and a true father who wouldn't hurt you," he explained. "And, perhaps just as important, a boy who could help Jack settle. You needed a father, and Jack needed a best friend. Didn't I provided what you both desired?"

"Yes but…"

"But nothing. Why fight what you so long for? Let's make them all pay. Let's show them you're worth. Come now, Yusei, Jack…" He offered his hand to Jack, much to Yusei's annoyance at the sudden loss of affection. "My boys…"

"Divine…" Jack whispered, reaching for his hand despite his hatred for him, his hatred for how he'd used them. "You…"

"Come, my dear children, I have raised you as my own, I'll protect you from the world. I will protect you from all that cruelty. It'll be us together, with Aki and… well, us together, against them."

He laughed softly as Yusei and Jack both fell into that completely calm, trusting state he'd put them in as young boys. Now they were young men, but he could still pull his hold over them wit just his words. He gently pulled Jack closer and the blonde put up no resistance. It was as simple as hypnotism. He still had complete control, no matter how they fought and struggled against it. They were still his.

* * *

"Hey, Kiryu," Sammy said quietly. Kiryu frowned and looked down at Sammy, who was settled between his legs as they lay on the bed. "Will you be around forever?"

"What kind of question's that?" he laughed, running his fingers lovingly through his hair. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because… because you're not from this world. I just can't help thinking… maybe you'll have to go back again, you know? And with Divine having us locked up… is it possible that this is the end?"

"No," he laughed. "No, I won't let it end like that. You know I'm stronger than that." He smiled and tilted Sammy's head up to his. "I promise, this is not the end and I am going to be right here."

He kissed Sammy's lips gently and the boy seemed to relax. He wasn't going to let it end, he'd found something he loved, something he really wanted and needed to hang onto. Even thinking about not having Sammy made him desperate to have him forever. He needed him.

"Come on."

"What?" Sammy got up quickly and followed Kiryu to the door. "What are you going to do? We've tried the door. Kiryu? Kiryu talk to me."

"I told you," Kiryu said quietly. "I'm not going to let this end."

"Kiryu… stop this, just sit down. You haven't got a deck or anything else. We're stuck."

"No," he laughed. "I didn't get to be called the Death God for nothing. And I do have one thing. The card I took out my deck."

"That Immortal."

He nodded and reached deep into his pocket and pulled out the card. His mark flared up, as did Sammy's.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, I'm with you all the way."

He lifted his arm and the whole room exploded outwards with dark blue energy. Kiryu laughed and strode out the blown out door with Sammy at his heels. Apparently their break out hadn't gone unnoticed as Divine came running up the stairs. Seeing Kiryu, he grinned.

"How did you get out?" he laughed.

"I'm special," Kiryu replied.

"Divine?" called two voices.

Jack and Yusei were at the bottom of the stairs a few seconds later. Kiryu smiled. Two more explosions rocked the building and Carly and Misty soon joined them.

"Isn't this cosy?" Kiryu laughed. "Where's Chiyo?"

"With Aki," Divine said quietly. "She's learning the truth about her mother."

"Right, sure," he growled. "Let's go find her."

"Why should I?"

Kiryu held up his card. "Do you know what this is?" Divine frowned and he knew that was a now. "This is an Earthbound Immortal. This card has more power than any psychic duellist. Want us to prove it?"

"Come then," he called. "Face me in a duel."

"You'll put your life on the line?" Kiryu said quietly. "You're willing to die for this belief that you're stronger than everyone else?"

"Yes. But I will make a condition."


	18. Chapter 18

_Author's Note: Almost at the end now. Just one, maybe two chapters, perhaps one depending on how I decided to seperate it up._

_

* * *

_

"What condition?" Kiryu said quietly, walking slowly towards Divine. "What condition do you want?"

Divine laughed and looked over the boy in front of him. Kiryu was a good duellist, Divine knew this, if he'd challenged the King he probably would have won. But he'd always seemed peaceful and laid back. This sudden darkness to come over him was interesting. As was the prospect of this card. But he had one last trick up his sleeve.

"Come, Kiryu, let's go and see your friend," he said.

The longer he made Kiryu wait, the more worked up he'd get, the more reckless he'd become, and that was when he'd make mistakes. And with a duellist of Kiryu's level, mistakes were could make all the difference.

He led Kiryu through to where Aki and Chiyo were, in the main duelling hall. Aki was holding her arm tightly, and Divine noticed a little blood on her skin. Chiyo was curled up on the floor, crying to herself. Well, he couldn't blame her really, she had just watched her mother's murder on tape.

Yusei ran straight over to Chiyo, trying to get her to talk to him, and Kiryu could see it in Sammy's eyes that he was desperate to check on her as well, but he remained at his side. His dark mark burned suddenly and his head pounded. Sammy gripped his arm tightly.

"You ok?" he whispered.

"_Kiryu!"_

That was Yusei's voice, echoing inside his head. But he could see Yusei with Chiyo. And it was worried, it was desperate and searching.

"I'm ok," Kiryu said quietly, smiling at Sammy. "Let's get on with this, Divine."

"Alright," Divine laughed. "You realise, if you lose this duel, you'll forfeit your life?"

"Don't worry, I accepted that a long time ago, when I became a Dark Signer," he said quietly. "If you lose, you're dead."

"However, I will give you one other option," he continued. "If you so chose, you can surrender, and remain here."

"I don't surrender," Kiryu snapped. "Never have, never will."

"Then we're going to duel to the death then, aren't we?" he laughed. "Come on then, Kiryu. I'll show you the true power of a psychic duellist."

"If you're quite done being over dramatic… let's duel."

His mark flared up once again, this time a dark purple light engulfing him. When the light faded, he was how he remembered; his old jeans and red top, black and blue chaps and the familiar cape and hood of the Dark Signer. He could feel the red marker burning itself across his face and he smiled.

"Kiryu…" Yusei whispered, looking up at him. "You're…"

"It's hard to kill what's already dead," Kiryu said quietly.

He slotted in his deck, and let his Immortal shuffle in. If he was duelling Divine, he wasn't so worried. His duel disk activated on its own. For brief moment it passed through his mind that he hadn't worn one of these in a long time, he'd forgotten how heavy they were. He'd grown used to a D-Wheel and very quickly stopped using his duel disk.

**Kiryu 4000**

**Divine 4000**

"I'll even let you go first," Divine said quietly. "You need every advantage you can get."

"Your loss," Kiryu said quietly. "Draw. I'll start with Infernity Randomizer in defense position, then set two cards and end my turn. Come on, Divine, come at me with everything you have."

"Draw." Divine glance at Kiryu. The boy was an imposing figure, dressed in black, his dark eyes staring out under his hood. Something had changed about him very quickly. He had to be careful, but he remembered Kiryu's deck revolved around having no hand. So at that moment, Kiryu had no effects he was able to use. "If you want everything, Kiryu, you can have it. I summon Psychic Snail. Then I activate Hinomata to inflict 500 points of damage."

The flaming ball flew at Kiryu, exploding at his feet. Kiryu didn't even flinch, he just smiled and swept his hand over the flames that extinguished themselves.

**Kiryu 3500**

**Divine 4000**

"Not afraid yet?" Divine said quietly. "Well, let's see if we can't change that. I activate Emergency Teleport. So now I special summon a level three or lower Psychic-type monster for this turn. So meet Psychic Commander. Now, Psychic Commander, destroy his Infernity Randomizer."

The Commander sent a blast straight into Infernity Randomizer. The monster shatter but Kiryu didn't even look bothered.

"Infernity Reflector activates," Kiryu said quietly. "When an Infernity monster is destroyed by battle, I can discard every card in my Graveyard to Special Summon back Infernity Randomizer and your take 1000 damage."

**Kiryu 3500**

**Divine 3000**

The light that shot from the card slammed into Divine's chest, sending him flying into the far wall with a thud. Kiryu grinned and Divine frowned as he got to his feet once again. Perhaps there was more power to the Dark Signers than he'd imagined. Whatever had taken Kiryu, it certainly brought an insane glint to his eyes.

"It's still my turn though," Divine said coldly.

"I activate my trap Infernity Break. So, I remove one Infernity monster from my Graveyard to destroy your Psychic Snail. You have nothing left to attack with."

"I end my turn," Divine said quietly. "And Psychic Commander is removed from the field."

"Draw. I activate Inferity Randomizers effect," he said quietly. "Now I draw the top card of my deck. If it's a monster, you take damage equal to that monsters level x200 but if not, I take 500 point of damage."

"Then draw," he said. "Let's see the out come."

Kiryu's hand went to his deck, slowly taking the top card. He smiled. Divine wasn't smiling though. He looked nervous.

"_Kiryu, where are you?" _

That was Yusei again. What was he thinkinkg? What was going on in his head? Why did he keep hearing these voices? He closed his eyes slowly and tried to focus, despite the headache quickly forming. He drew and showed the card.

"Infernity Necromancer," he said quietly. "Level three. 600 points."

Infernity Randomizer spun and fired three bullets. All three slammed into Divine and he groaned. Kiryu smiled.

**Kiryu 3500**

**Divine 2400**

"Then I'll summon Infernity Necromancer and activate its effect. When I have no cards in my hand I can summon and Infernity monster from my graveyard. Infernity Destroyer."

Divine frowned. Kiryu had quite the set up. This was very different from the Kiryu he'd seen duelling in the leagues, only settling for second because of his friendship with the King- because he wasn't interested in taking the title for the sake of it.

"So, are you going to finish it here?" Divine said quietly.

"I-"

He stopped suddenly, holding his head. What was going on with this boy? Was he ill? Perhaps this power came at a price? That was something psychics didn't have to deal with.

Kiryu didn't know what was wrong with him either. His head was pounding, all he could think about was that voice. Yusei's voice. He shook his head. He had to focus, he had to find a way to pull thought and end this.

"Kiryu stop," Sammy said, suddenly at his side, holding his hand. "Wait please, think about this. Just- just surrender and we can be safe. You don't want to end it like this, right?"

"What?" he whispered.

"I mean, if you carry on, what if he has something to stop you? What if you lose, right? It's not that I don't believe in you?" Sammy laughed nervously and smiled. "What if… just stop this… please."

"Sammy…"

"Think Kiryu," Chiyo said quietly. He glanced at her. "Think how wrong this all is. Try to remember."

"Remember what?"

"_Kiryu? Kiryu, can you hear us? Where are you?"_

That was a rough version of Sammy's voice; Crow. How was that possible? He closed his eyes. What was going on? Maybe he was going insane. Maybe all this power was getting to his head. Maybe this was just his memories.

"Think, Kiryu," Chiyo whispered. "Look at this scene. This is your desires getting in the way. Everything you ever wanted. Look at who your facing and why. The darkness stopping you getting you from being with your friends. Make your choice. Surrender and let your desire win, lose and let the darkness take you, let everything fall into hell, or win, wipe everything out and return to the light. You hear them calling, right? They're trying to find you, trying to reach you. You can end it now."

"Kiryu," Sammy snapped. "Kiryu, you can just surrender, don't take the risk, you said it wouldn't end like this."

"I just… I have to…"

"Just ignore her," he argued. "Kiryu, you're not seriously believing all that rubbish. You're here now, you're with me."

"_Kiryu! Stop wasting our time and answer us!"_

That time it was Jack. He almost smiled. Typical Jack, more worried about wasting his precious time then how he actually was. That was it. That was his heart set. He didn't want to leave this place, but he had to go back to his own world, or reality or wherever he was.

"Infernity Destroyer, direct attack!"

**Kiryu 3500**

**Divine 700**

The blast of energy slammed into Divine, only this time it took his quiet a while to get up. Kiryu smiled. He was making a mockery of the leader of the Arcadia Movement. What anyone saw as scary was beyond him.

"Come on, Kiryu," Divine called. Kiryu glanced around. It was only him and Divine. Everything had gone silent and the whole room was dark. His voice sounded strangely like his Immortal. "It's just us now, Kiryu. If you live, I live, you die, so do I. Understand. What will you do?"

"Ccapac Apu?" he whispered.

"Yes… it took you long enough. I am keeping you on track, Kiryu," he continued. "I created the perfect world for you. Look at this. Isn't this the place you want?"

"Why?"

"As I said. If you die, I die. But this world is between living and dying. Those is the medical profession would call it a form of coma."

"A coma?" Kiryu repeated quietly. "I'm…"

"If you win this duel, as Chiyo- your logic- said, you can go home, return to that world you hate, with friends who betrayed you. You will wake up from this state. If you lose, we both plummet into darkness and you will fade deeper into your coma and fade away. You'll die and so will I. However, if you chose to surrender, we will both live. We'll stay as we are, in this comatose state. We can live in this perfect world once again."

"So… it all rests on what I want to do?"

"Yes, Kiryu. Now come. You only don't have any monsters left to attack with nor any face downs. What will you do?"

"I end my turn."

"Good. Draw. I activate another Emergency Teleport. So I special summon Mind Protector, then normal summon Kerbons. Next, I Synchro Summon; Magical Android!" The female monster appeared and stood at Divine's side. He smiled. "Now, with enough attack to destroy any of your monsters. Magical Android, destroy his Infernity Destroyer."

A bolt of light shot through his Destroyer and slammed into him. Divine smiled.

"During my end phase I gain 600 life points for every Psychic-type on my field. I'll end my turn."

**Kiryu 3400**

**Divine 1300**

"Draw."

"Come Kiryu," Divine called. "Come at me. Will we live or die?"

"I'll live, you'll die. I activate Infernity Randomizer's effect." Divine laughed but it was still the deep laugh of the Immortal. "Here we go."

"Draw, Kiryu, place our fate in the cards. Let luck decide. Just remember I gave you that deck. It's a part of me."

Kiryu drew slowly. His head was going hazy once again. Was it going to be like this every time there was a major point in the game?

"Infernity Demon. Level 4, 800 points."

**Kiryu 3400**

**Divine 500**

"I'll summon Infernity Demon and end my go."

"Draw. I activate Psychic Sword. So now, since my life points are lower than yours, my Magical Android gains attack equal to the difference up to 2000. That's 1900. 4500. Magical Android attack his Demon!"

**Kiryu 700**

**Divine 500**

"And one more thing, Kiryu. Another Hinomata."

"I activate Infernity Death Gunman's effect in my Graveyard. I remove it from play and then draw a card. If it's a monster, you take the damage. If it's not, I take double the damage. Or you can call it off and no one takes damage."

"Draw then, Kiryu," Divine laughed. "Let the deck decide in this turn whether we live or die, since it seems nothing can talk you into surrendering and living this perfect life. Draw. It doesn't matter. Time moves differently in that world. This could have been a few seconds or days, maybe weeks. They might have given up by now. Let's see how it goes, shall we?"


	19. Chapter 19

_Author's Note: Ok, last chapter_. Aw. It was fun while it lasted.

* * *

"Yusei," Crow said quietly. Yusei glanced up at him. "Jack says you need to eat, he won't take no for an answer. I'll watch Kiryu, you go eat and get some rest."

"Crow…"

Crow smiled. Yusei was too tired to even argue he wasn't. Crow pulled him up and led him out to where Jack was waiting. He shut the door behind them and sat where Yusei had been. Lying on the bed at his side was Kiryu. Yusei had stayed at his side in the hospital for the whole two weeks since they'd defeated the Dark Signers and found Kiryu seemingly lifeless on the ground. He only took breaks when the others forced him to, not that it seemed to matter, the doctors weren't holding out hope. In their opinion, Kiryu was unlikely to ever wake up. No one wanted to believe that, of course. The other Dark Signers had woken up, so Kiryu would too, it was just taking a little longer.

Sometimes Crow couldn't help but wonder if Kiryu wanted to wake up. He heard someone say that he'd have to want to wake up, that someone might have just have lost his will to live and will slowly fade away. No one wanted that.

"Kiryu," he whispered. He did feel a little silly, talking to someone who probably couldn't hear him but he was willing to try anything to get him back. "I know you hated us for what happened. And I know that you probably still do, considering no one else remembers what happened when they became Dark Signers. But if you wake up and come back to us we'll explain everything and we can be as close as we used to be."

There was no answer. Not that Crow expected there to be one. He sighed and took Kiryu's hand gently. His skin was still cold and pale, but it was slowly getting warmer and the colour returning, well, he never did have the darkest skin. Still, Kiryu seemed peaceful in his rest, despite the machines and monitors.

"I'm sure he'll wake up soon."

"Hi Carly. Not with Jack?" he said quietly.

Carly was at his side a few seconds later, smiling gently. She'd woken up, quite quickly actually, within a few minutes of returning to life. So why wouldn't Kiryu?

"Jack's looking after Yusei, I'm not all that interested in spending time babysitting. Is it true that the doctors don't think he's going to wake up?"

"Yeah, they think he'll be like this forever, but he's not in pain. He'll wake up soon enough, I'm sure. I know he'll come back to us soon."

* * *

Another three days passed without any signs of Kiryu waking up. Yusei had returned to Kiryu's side barely a few hours after Crow had taken over, as usual saying that he was alright and needed to be there. Crow and Jack took turns watching over him, along with Aki and a few others. Crow tried to stay with Yusei more than the others though. He wasn't sure why, he just knew that he had to be there when Kiryu woke up… if he ever woke up. Much as he hated to admit it, he was starting to lose hope. Nothing seemed to work.

It was one of the few times that Yusei had been dragged away again. This time Martha had come in and pulled him out by his ear, telling him he needed a wash, a decent meal and at least a good nights sleep. So Crow and Jack had taken over, letting Aki look and Martha look after Yusei. Jack was stretched out across the sofa at the end of the room, sleeping peacefully, while Crow was in the chair next to Kiryu's bed, resting his head on the bed by Kiryu's hand.

Something moved in the darkness and Crow opened his eyes. Jack hadn't moved. Deciding it was his imagination, he sighed and closed his eyes again, dozing off again. But that time he was sure something brushed his hair and there was a groan. He sat up.

"Kiryu, was that you?" he whispered. He took Kiryu's hand and squeezed gently. To his amazement, Kiryu's fingers gripped his, squeezing back. "Kiryu? Jack. Jack, wake up."

"What?" he groaned.

"I think he's starting to wake up," he replied.

Jack sat up and looked over, suddenly wide awake. He walked over and glanced down at the pair. He smiled, looking at Kiryu holding Crow's hand. He was at least showing some response to what was around him. Yusei had demanded that they call him the second anything happened, there was no point getting him worked up over nothing, it was only a tiny improvement.

"We should call him," Crow said quietly.

"We'll call him in the morning if there's any improvement," Jack replied, smiling down at Kiryu. "Let's wait until there's something big to tell. Maybe there'll be more improvement during the night."

"He might even wake up tomorrow morning and expect something to eat."

He smiled and returned to his makeshift bed, leaving Crow to holding Kiryu's hand as if it was a life line. Jack smiled, as he glanced at the pair. Perhaps his hunch about Crow's feelings for Kiryu was right.

When Crow awoke again he guessed it was about one in the morning. He sat up slowly and it was a moment or two before he noticed what was wrong with the scene. Kiryu wasn't in his bed. He frowned and called his name softly. But there was no answer. He got up slowly and looked around. A hand fell on his shoulder and Crow spun. A hand was over his mouth stopping his startle cry.

"Hush up, Blackbird, it's only me," Kiryu snapped.

"What on earth are you doing up?" Crow hissed. "Kiryu you're supposed to be in bed, you've only just woken up."

"Yeah, and now I'm wide awake. Do you want to go for a walk?"

"A walk? You're not supposed to leave the hospital. Yusei wants to know the second there's any change. Someone should call him."

"When did you get to be so boring?" Kiryu laughed. "Come on. Let's go. Just you and me."

Kiryu walked out and Crow followed reluctantly. Kiryu would go whether he followed or not. It was best to keep and eye on him. They got out the hospital without a trouble. He followed Kiryu through the city to the where they'd already started construction on connecting the Satellite and Neo Domino City with a stronger, more secure bridge than the rickety old stubs. Kiryu smiled and Crow stared up at him.

"Kiryu," he whispered. "Come on, we need to get you back to the hospital. You've only just woken up."

"I'm fine, stop fussing," he laughed. "Look at this… Remember when we were young and we thought we'd never get out the Satellite?"

"Yeah, I remember," he said quietly. "I remember thinking at least we had something to hold onto." He glanced up at Kiryu. "At least someone got me through the tough times."

"You three… you were always so close."

"Yeah, but we all loved you. You gave us a purpose. We would have done anything for you. We would have always fought for you, you never needed to work so hard to keep us together. You should have just trusted us to stay by your side."

"You were the first one to walk away," Kiryu whispered. "Why?"

"I hated seeing you like that," Crow replied. "You were… you used to care about the little people, then you changed and you made use feel like we didn't matter to you, like it wasn't good enough just to have us around, you know?"

"Yeah, I get it. But, I missed you guys. Especially you." He laughed as Sammy looked up at him in confusion. "You're so naïve, you know that right?"

"Naïve?"

He yanked Kiryu down, pressing their lips together. Kiryu smiled against his lips and slowly kissing back. Crow was surprised to say the least. He'd never imagined that Kiryu felt the same. But when Kiryu backed him gently against the newly built waist height wall- well, a little higher than Crow's waist considering he was a bit shorter than average- he wrapped his arms around Kiryu's neck, pulling him closer. It was all too soon when Kiryu moved back a little.

"Kiryu, come back here."

Kiryu laughed, his fingers slowly tracing a marker down Crow's cheek.

"Maybe we'll have a bit longer next time, huh?" he said softly.

"You're going somewhere?" Crow asked.

"Yeah. While I was out, I figured out that there are still some things I need to deal with. I need to think, and just be on my own for awhile."

"But, what about us?"

"I'll be back, eventually. Don't worry," he laughed, kissing his forehead lightly. "I'm just… well, since the world is open to us Satellites now, I guess I'll just go travelling for a bit, I'll see what I can find, I might find a new purpose somewhere. Don't forget me."

"Of course not. I'll see you soon. Make sure you call."

"I don't have a phone or-"

He stopped dead as Crow pushed a phone into his hands, his normal, cheeky grin spread across his face. How could he have expected anything less? When Crow wanted something, he usually got it, even if it meant working hard to get it, unlike a certain blonde haired duellist they knew.

"It's got Jack and Yusei's number, call one of them, we're all going to be staying together while everything's rebuilt. We can talk for as you want, whenever you want."

"I'll see you later then. And… tell Yusei and Jack that I'm sorry."

"I will."

He didn't even bother to say goodbye as Kiryu pushed his hands into his pockets and walked off. It didn't matter, they'd be together again soon. Kiryu was always good on his word. He smiled and shifted himself up onto the wall just in time to see Jack and Yusei running towards him, both their D-Wheels battered from their duels and out of action. Obviously Jack had noticed they were missing and called Yusei.

"What's going on, Crow?" Jack snapped, glaring down at him. "Where's Kiryu?"

Crow sighed and pointed down the road where Kiryu's shape could still be seen in the darkness, slowly walking away. Both Jack and Yusei called to him but he simply raised a hand and gave a slight wave, not even turning or stopping.

"Where's he going?" Yusei said quietly.

"Not sure," Crow replied. "Just… going I guess, he said he needs time to think so he's going travelling."

Yusei smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. Crow smiled up at him and Jack gave a 'humph', a sign that he did actually care and understand he was hurting, just wasn't going to show it. But it was good enough for Crow. He smiled.

Kiryu glanced back and smiled seeing his three former team mates together. Perhaps some good at least had come out of this whole incident. And it was of course best they didn't know he remembered everything, if no one else did, it didn't matter whether he knew or not. As he turned the corner he saw someone standing at the side of the road.

"You remember too, don't you?" Bommer said quietly. "Did you see it too? A perfect world, where everything was just how you wanted? And yet it was wrong? I assume that why you took so much longer to wake up, because you liked it there."

"What do you want?"

"I heard you were going travelling, I can suggest a place to start. I'm returning home to my village. It's a long way to travel alone, company is always appreciated."

"Sure, it's not like I've got anywhere to go really. Let's go."

Kiryu smiled. But his smiled quickly disappeared at the sound of a quiet giggle. He turned but there was no one there. Bommer, put a hand on his shoulder and he shook his head, carrying on at Bommer's side, but something was very wrong. He glanced up at the sky and frowned. He could have sworn he saw a familiar winged monster. Or maybe, this was mere wishful thinking, that somehow she was brought back as well.


End file.
